


Фанфик категории B

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn, постоянные отсылки на "Светлячок"
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Очередная тупо закрывающая гештальт фикуля вида “ОТОЙДИ, МАЛЬЧИК, ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ НИЧЕГО ИНТЕРЕСНОГО ©.”Да, просто для меня и подружек написано. Да, обоснуй не проработан, как всегда. Да, это чисто эксплотейшновая фикуля, проходи прохожий.ОЖП прям протагонистка-протагонистка и центр вращения. И да, омп и ожп просто ТОЛПЫ! Половина канонных ближе к камео.
Relationships: Fiona/Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands), scooter (borderlands)/original female character





	1. Эпиграф

**Author's Note:**

> Я бы вряд ли написала это, если б не клип The Struts и Kesha “Body Talks”, который я не могла не смотреть без определенных ассоциаций (хотя в тексте вышло скорее LITTLE BIG — I'M OK). ОЖП, как и Чарити (“Смерть мелкого гаденыша”), списана на четверть с Варлы, на четверть с Рози из “Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!", плюс некоторое вдохновение от Кейли из "Светячка" (вместо Вайноны Эрп в Гаденыше) и, прости Гоголь, Джейна оттуда же. Ну и как всегда, все мои ОЖП сочинены так, “чтобы им подходили песни Rick James - Super Freak и Elle King - Baby Outlaw“.  
> Собственно, названия глав — строки из песен, снова как всегда (кроме тех, где отсылки на фильмы). Песни иногда те, под которые я писала, иногда саундтрек (порой намеренно диссоциирующий).  
> Вся музыка в плейлисте: https://music.yandex.ru/users/kralovnavil/playlists/1024  
> Мб позже будет ссылка на 8трекс, если они оживут.  
> Да, я взрослая тетя лошадь пишу это, но если я не могу писать эксплотейшн по работе, я буду делать это здесь! Да, и много дешевого сарказма в стиле Bitch Slap просто потому, что НУ ХОЧУ Я ТАК, и что вы мне сделаете.
> 
> Некоторые фразы мне, впрочем, по-настоящему нравятся, не обещаю, что не скопирую их впоследствии в какой-то оридж.  
> Собственно, некоторые пассажи здесь — ирония над моими же собственными любимыми образами/сюжетными витками из ориджей и манерой проходить борду as is.  
> ****Осторожно: Отсылки, отсылки, ОТСЫЛКИ (как всегда).****  
> Местами чуть ли не на грани с кроссовером.
> 
> Ах да. Китайщина сперта понятно откуда, по большей части прямой копипастой, т.к. мне важнее, чтобы было "как там" ради отсылки, а не "как правильно". Да, ломаный, да, кантонский, потому что мне важней не буква, но дух ♥ Такие пироги.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фотошопер из меня как из, кхм, мармеладки пуля, так что обложка соответствующая

If you fall into my arms, I will keep you fallen  
And if you break down in my doorway, I will sleep with you there  
And if you cry out in the dark, I will hear you calling  
And if you are cold and wounded, I will shiver at your side  
At your side

_Kyla La Grange — I Could Be_

Friends, I watched us as we changed  
The feelings in my headspace rearranged  
I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone  
Isn’t that dangerous?  
The anticipation before the kiss  
Mirrored in my shaking lips  
Oh god I feel so unprepared  
The two of us so out of place  
My feelings written on my face  
Got what I want but now I’m scared

_Lauren Aquilina — Fools_

— Странно, граф, но ведь все истории — разные!  
— Нет, моя милая, все истории об одном и том же.  
— Так о чем все-таки?!  
— О любви и смерти, прекрасная Изора, о любви и смерти — о чем же еще?

_Михаил Успенский, «Белый хрен в конопляном поле»_

Теперь для него было окончательно ясно, что она, со всеми ее ошибками, недостатками и грехами, всем своим женским сердцем принадлежит ему, как самый бесценный божественный дар.

_Эмма Орци, «Месть и любовь»_

Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet, and you exploded into my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?

_Dire Straits — Romeo And Juliet_

And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game  
But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all

_Air Supply — Making Love Out of Nothing at All_

I like that you're broken  
Broken like me  
Maybe that makes me a fool  
I like that you're lonely  
Lonely like me  
I could be lonely with you

_lovelytheband — broken_

Если между вами о женщиной есть взаимное чувство, вы должны спать с ней. Это самое порядочные, что вы можете сделать: лечь с ней в кровать. Точно так же, как если вам интересно говорить с кем-нибудь, — самое порядочное — это договориться до конца. Вы ж не прикусываете стыдливо язык, когда вам хочется высказаться. То же самое происходит и тут.  
_Дэвид Герберт Лоуренс, «Любовник леди Чаттерлей»_

Мы говорили так, словно давно стали любовниками, правда, в некотором роде мы ими и стали. Если намерение – всё, то мы обречены, как Паоло и Франческа.  
_Эрика Джонг, "Я не боюсь летать"_


	2. Глава 1. Fire Meet Gasoline

_ [Sneaker Pimps - Lightning Field] _

Боли было больше, чем может выдержать весь мир. Боль была воздухом в легких, его кожей, жила в голове, была всей тканью существования.

И если бы земля так не тряслась, может быть, жить (доживать, возможно, последние минуты) было бы совсем не так погано. Ох, нет. Не земля. Запах масла, бензина и кожи. Автомобиль, напрашивался ответ. Риз рискнул открыть глаза.

Глаз, точнее. Второй он не мог открыть хотя бы уже потому, что раненое веко и не закрывалось. К великому его счастью, левая сторона лица онемела, так что боль, что он ощущал, была только отголоском. Волной, набегающей на берег чувств.

К несчастью, это означало, что худшее впереди.

Риз скосил глаз вбок, чтобы понять, что происходит. Закатное солнце на мгновение показалось ему заревом пожара… Но нет. Все, безусловно, было плохо, но не настолько. По крайней мере, пока. То время, пока его трясло в грузовике, можно было забыться и отрешиться от всех мыслей.

— Ты как,  _ лаотэ _ ?

Девушка за рулем обернулась, бросая на пассажира быстрый взгляд, тотчас возвращаясь взором к дороге. Выбившиеся из “пончиков” на ее голове темные волосы реяли на ветру, липли на ее разгоряченное лицо.

— Отвези… в Старую Гавань, пожа… В “Атлас”...

Еще один стремительный взгляд через плечо, говорящий “совсем спятил?” и резкий разворот машины. Свист то ли ветра, то ли колес.

— Как хочешь,  _ лаотэ _ , желание умирающего — закон.

Она резким движением хлопнула по боковому зеркалу, поправляя его (тщетно, раненый в какой-то аварии кусок пластика качался, пуская багровые солнечные зайчики — и только-то). Риз снова зажмурился.

Он вспомнил, кто она такая. И теперь ему предстояло объяснить ей, как он разрушил ее жизнь.

***

Не сказать, чтобы в Острой Лощине удавалось легко ориентироваться. На некоторых улицах, конечно, стояли фонари, но было бы глупо полагать, что Фиона и Саша пройдут именно по ним… Точнее, глупее всего было бы полагать, что именно по ним они и пройдут.

— Следовало отправляться сразу в Старую Гавань, наверное. Уж нашли бы они нас там — у них же есть карта. — Покачал головой Риз, прислоняясь спиной к ближайшему столбу. От прикосновения тот коротко пискнул и моргнул огоньком на цифровой панели. — О, смотри-ка, доска объявлений! Мы можем оставить им сообщение…

Но это было бы неразумно. Уже было занесенный для нажатия на кнопку палец Риза замер в воздухе. Фиона с сестрой уж точно даже не подумали бы выставить на всеобщее обозрение свои координаты. Возможно, существовал какой-то код для передачи приватных записей, не напрасно же, наряду с обычной, старомодной деревяшкой, на которую на клей и кнопки крепились листы, посреди доски, под мутноватым оком крохотного проектора, торчала панель цифрового набора. Но чтобы воспользоваться кодом, его следовало знать, и вот с этим у Риза с Воном имелись проблемы.

И тем не менее, доска — а точнее, объявления на ней — могли сослужить неплохую службу. Как минимум, скоротать время. А в случае мало-мальской удачи — и помочь разжиться какой-нибудь наличностью.

— Кажется, что-то подходящее, — Вонн выразительно поправил очки, как будто так ему было сподручней читать. — Это что, какие-то соревнования по типу “кто больше выпьет”?

“Если хотите подзаработать, приходите в Бар Пиро Пита! Повеселитесь и срубите бабла! Каждую пятницу с 19 до последнего человека!” — гласила напечатанная крупным жирным шрифтом надпись вверху листа. Ниже шла приписка:

“Только в этом месяце — гастроли аттракциона в баре Синей Вдовы (на время ремонта бара Пиро Пита после пожара). Условия те же. Ведущая вечера — печальноизвестная Конни.

П. С. ВЗРЫВЫ ЭТО КРУТО!!!!”

Слово “печально” было наискосок перечеркнуто, но так, что казалось, что его, возможно, хотели подчеркнуть.

— Что-то мне не нравится пассаж про взрывы. — Мгновенно скис Вонн.

— Да брось. Уверен, никакого отношения эта фраза к делу не имеет. — Риз покрутил объявление в руках, прежде чем вернуть его на доску. — Смотри, это отпечатано прямо на бланке. Кто-то выбрал неподходящую бумажку для объявления и только-то.

— Что ж… Деньги есть деньги. Мы пока неплохо себя показали на Пандоре, а? — Вонн ткнул Риза локтем, то ли пытаясь приободриться, то ли действительно воодушевляясь, вспоминая недавние подвиги. — Надо пользоваться шансами, пока нам благоволит удача.

Тем более, что до “Синей вдовы” было рукой подать.

_ [Pigeon John - She's Loud] _

— Что ж, тут вполне миленько. — Вонн осматривался, придерживая очки, точно те грозились подпрыгнуть на его носу от восхищения. — Даже спящий на софе псих смотрится как часть интерьера. Ну, полагаю, что он спит.

Что ж, в этом имелась доля правды. Внутри “Синей вдовы” чувствовалась власть женской руки. Жестокой и беспощадной, правда, как нетрудно было догадаться, взглянув на хозяйку заведения. И зататуированной по самое плечо едва ли цензурными словами. Тем не менее, несмотря на свой угрожающий имидж, хозяйка полагала, что заведению необходимы синие кружева. Даже пиво подавали на кружевных салфеточках. Да и кто стал бы спорить с таким дизайнерским решением?

Вонн обернулся, ловя мрачный взгляд хозяйки, стоявшей в дверях в подсобку. И правда, кто? Возможно, прибитый к стене возле мишеней для игры в “дартс” псих рискнул. Судя по салфетке, пришпиленной к его лбу дротиком, это могло быть правдой.

Вонн отвернулся и сделал щедрый глоток пива. Ну так, чтобы не казалось, что ему не по нраву выпивка. Тем более, что вокруг все заливались алкоголем с таким рвением, точно соревнования уже начались. Возможно, они просто знают свои способности, вон какие все крепкие, подумал Вонн, рассматривая байкеров, на которых едва не лопались майки: рост и ширина плеч у этих генетических везунчиков стремились к одной цифре.

Риз не пил, оглядываясь. Все казалось не хуже, чем прочие места на Пандоре. Грязновато, потерто и провинциально, но, спрашивается, где на этой чертовой планете иначе?

Возможно, в Старой Гавани, съязвил внутренний голос, и Риз вздрогнул от тревожного подозрения: а его мысли все еще только его?

Вот почему ему и капля в горло не лезла. Пока все шло неплохо — только пока.

Во всяком случае, в “Синей вдове” все было не так уж ужасно, пока не появилась та самая (печальнозачеркнутоизвестная) Конни.

_ [The Pretty Reckless - Why'd You Bring a Shotgun to the Party] _

На стойку бара, сверкнув на секунду татуировкой двух пистолетов над копчиком, вспрыгнула смуглая девушка с мегафоном. Волосы ее были забраны в два “пончика” над ушами, в глубоком вырезе черной рубашки виднелась майка с логотипом корпорации “Торрг”, на бедре висела — очевидно, трофейная — маска психа с огромной дырой на месте лба.

Девица обвела взглядом помещение бара и вскинула мегафон к губам:

— Итак, дамы, господа и свиньи, которых стыдно назвать иначе, добро пожаловать в насилие! У вас есть меньше одной минуты, чтобы съебаться, если вы не готовы, и мы начинаем наше пятничное месилово! — Ответом ей был восторженный рев добрых трех десятков глоток. Девушка наморщила нос, улыбаясь, подняла на секунду ладонь, призывая к тишине — до поры. — А я напоминаю наши правила! Никаких правил! Кроме, разумеется, ножей и огнестрельного оружия! Даже марки “Торрг”, несмотря на то, что оно совершенно ПОТРЯСНОЕ!

Она резко вскинула руку со сжатым кулаком вверх, и по бару прокатилась волна рева.

— Оставьте восторги на потом, потому что лучшие ракетницы сегодня в призовом фонде! Деритесь кулаками, деритесь стульями и друг другом, главное — вы должны победить всех! Включая меня. Не поддавайтесь, я не оценю.

Девушка снова вскинула кулак, но теперь начала по одному распрямлять пальцы, предвкушающе ухмыляясь. Музыка в динамиках сменилась записью ударов гонга.

Риз попробовал как можно незаметнее сползти под стол, за рукав увлекая друга за собой.

— Вонн… Кажется, мы не так поняли фразу про “последнего человека”.

Они уже из-под столешницы видели, как разжав всю пятерню, с последним ударом гонга, девица с пончиками и пистолетами врезала ногой по голове ближайшему бугаю. Затем скатилась со стола и исчезла в мешанине туловищ и конечностей: двигающихся, бьющих, рвущих, заламывающих и отпихивающих. Девушка — много позже выяснилось, ее действительно зовут Конни — высплыла еще раз в поле зрения на несколько секунд, расчистив вокруг себя пространство: она орудовала своим мегафоном, пока пластиковый рупор не разлетелся на осколки от столкновения с чьим-то затылком.

Силы в ней было ровно столько, как и в любой лихой девчонке на Пандоре, промышляющей драками в том или ином качестве (но не сирене), однако Конни явно знала, как ею распоряжаться. Внимание, постоянное движение и неожиданные удары: казалось, ей куда больше по нраву атаковать сбоку и назад, чем лоб-в-лоб.

Побоище, начавшееся как вакханалия невероятной жестокости, уже через пару-тройку жалких минут превратилось… в дуэль.

Большинство бойцов усеивали пол, на ногах оставались только хозяйка бара (так и стоявшая со скептично сложенными под грудью могучими руками в дверях подсобки, даже выражение ее лица не переменилось), какой-то громила и Конни.

— Ну давай, здоровяк, от двух прекрасных ракетниц марки “Торрг” тебя отделяю только я. — Конни поманила противника, как ручного скага. — Ты же хочешь вкусняшку,  _ лаотэ _ ?

Бугай тупо смотрел на “печальноизвестную”, слегка покачиваясь. Вряд ли он ее слышал, оглушенный и едва сохраняющий сознание. Конни вздохнула и шагнула к нему, готовая привести последнего бойца к победе за шиворот, если понадобится. Но ее рука, протянутая к вороту майки громилы не успела: пальцы сомкнулись на воздухе. Бугай рухнул навзничь, потеряв сознание еще в воздухе. Конни вздохнула еще тяжелее и потерла лоб.

— Ну пипец.

Один из “пончиков” над ее виском раскрутился, превратившись в волну свободно ниспадающих (и немного всклокоченных) волос. Конни будто бы этого не заметила ни в бою, ни теперь.

— Вот же срань, если у нас опять не будет победителя, брат меня убьет. Это плохо для бизнеса. — Она говорила сама с собой, однако бросила невзначай взгляд на хозяйку “Синей вдовы”, и та кивком головы намекнула: посмотри вот там.

Под тем столом в самом углу. За колонной. Под которым так удобно прятаться.

Конни не стала утруждать себя сгибанием колен и корточкам предпочла рывок: которым перевернула стол над головами Риза и Вонна.

— Молитесь… Тьфу, то есть, танцуйте, вы победители!

Последовала немая сцена. Конни вздохнула (уже в третий раз за последние две минуты) и наклонилась над парнями.

— Идите и празднуйте свою победу,  _ нэйцзан. _

Трудно было понять, что значат последние слова, но, судя по интонации, вряд ли что-то лестное.

Опасливо переглянувшись, Риз и Вонн поднялись. И последний с изумлением понял, что смотрит Конни прямо в глаза. Они были одного роста. Это несколько разряжало обстановку, даже несмотря на то, что девушка с какой-то уж очень подозрительной задумчивостью переводила взгляд с одного молодого человека на другого.

— Хм… мда. Ну… м-м… Секундочку. 

Она сказала это так, точно “победители” действительно могли куда-то деться. Вот так… взять и просто сбежать от этой Конни, юркнув мимо хозяйки бара. Они ведь действительно могли бы бестрепетно это сделать, даже видя, что Конни возвращается к ним с оторванной рукой одного из проигравших в барной свалке. Ну ведь правда же.

— Наслаждайтесь тем, что делите первое место, ребята. — Конни шлепнула ладонью по слому трофейной руки, затем ущипнула по очереди Риза и Вонна за щеки, точно заехавшая издалека тетушка, размазывая кровь им по лицам. — Мне нужно сделать фото для отчетности. И последующих промо.

Хозяйка бара достала ЭХО-передатчик из-за ремня и настроила режим съемки.

— Может… было бы достаточно угрожающих гримас? — Попробовал уточнить Риз, досадливо думая: я же только утерся! Кровь, богато украсившая его щеку, грозила затечь в рот.

— Как можно! — Конни казалась искренне изумленной и оскорбленной. — Вы же победители, вы должны показать, как вы рады выиграть продукцию компании “Торрг”!

Она закинула руки им за шеи, крепко прижимая к себе щека-к-щеке.

— Самые сладкие улыбочки, на которые вы способны,  _ нэйцзан _ . Сы-ы-ыр! Отлично.

Она отпустила их, дала прокашляться и одним шагом развернулась лицом к лицу. Закурила.

— Это все. Наслаждайтесь своей славой.

На ее лице остались потеки крови. Вонн стер свои рукавом, Риз, удостоверившись, что хозяйка бара роется по каналам своего ЭХО-передатчика, — кружевной салфеткой с ближайшего стола. Конни почесала щеку, растерла кровь между двумя пальцами и снова взглянула на парней перед собой.

— Ну и чего вы стоите?

— Ты же сказала, что мы победили. — Пожал плечами Риз. — Не то что б нам были нужны ракетницы… хотя, если вдуматься...

— Вы их и не получите. Формально вы победили, потому что остались на ногах, когда закончилась бойня. Но, во-первых, вы не побили меня. Во-вторых, не побили вообще никого. — Конни затянулась долгим вдохом и щелчком отправила окурок в мешанину поверженных тел на полу. Кто-то недовольно замычал. — Так что скажите спасибо, что я вас не сдала. Иначе пришлось бы платить за пиво.

Конни отвернулась и успела сделать несколько шагов прочь, прежде, чем ее остановил голос Риза:

— Ты ведь не нас спасла. А прикрыла свою задницу. То есть, в смысле, голову...

Нет, это еще хуже, понял Риз, когда Конни обернулась. Судя по тому, как наморщилась ее широкая переносица, девушке не нравилось, что она слышит.

— В общем, раз уж я начал…

— Действительно. — Ее глаза сощурились, и рот после каждого слова поджимался в линию. — Договаривай.

— Так может, услуга за услугу? Мы тебе уже оказали, твоя очередь. Ты же хорошо знаешь этот городок? Куда могут поехать две… немного разбойные девчонки на в хлам убитой машине?

Только что сощуренные глаза Конни мгновенно изумленно округлились.

— Вы чего, блин, шутите? Это же как два пальца… — Она вздохнула, затем подняла глаза к потолку, размышляя, и вздохнула еще раз, глубже. — Идемте, домчу с ветерком. Мне как раз нужно сделать доставку кое-куда, и ставлю оба своих ствола над жопой, что ваши подружки будут там.

_ [The BossHoss - Joyridin'] _

— Запрыгивайте в мою конфетку.

Конни ласково похлопала по капоту огромный грузовик, раскрашенный в цвета корпорации “Торрг”. Риз опасливо примостился на переднее сиденье, Вонн, едва скрывая интерес, полез на место стрелка. Вряд ли он бы сделал это, полагая, что ему придется от кого-то отбиваться, но посидеть там, держа руки на гашетках, было приятно. Грузчик мялся позади грузовика, но Конни встала между ним и машиной с непримиримой решительностью.

— Ну нет, на ящики ты не сядешь. Тебя, может, и можно по частям собрать назад, как было, а вот меня и твоих корешей вряд ли. — Конни достала ЭХО-коммуникатор, показала грузчику на экран. — Сюда,  _ дун ма _ ? И не стесняйся идти напролом, не думаю, что твои хозя… э-э, друзья хотят долго ждать.

Как только все заняли места, Конни задрала край кожаного нарукавника, под которым оказались маленькие неказистые часики.

— Ладно,  _ нэйцзан _ , надеюсь, вы предпочитаете быструю езду безопасной.

Ошарашенное “что?!” на два голоса потонуло в визге колес. Как и “а ну чего вы хотели? Хоть бы кто меня водить учил — все сама, все сама!”

_ [Brooks & Dunn - You Can't Take the Honky Tonk out of the Girl] _

Потом они, конечно, обменялись еще парой ожидаемых фраз. “Это точно их кара-вэн!” и “Я же сказала”, а также “Выгружаемся,  _ нэйцзан _ !” и, естественно “Я думал, мы не доедем!”

— Ой, да ладно, доехали же. — Конни запрыгнула в кузов, половину которого занимал ее товар. Взялась за ручки объемного ящика с логотипом “Торрг!” и выскочила назад. Затем вернулась за вторым ящиком.

И когда Конни выпрыгнула назад со второй порцией товара, Риз и Вонн уже препирались со Скутером, пытаясь доказать тому, что они действительно в одной команде с Сашей и Фионой. Конни вполголоса выругалась, едва не уронив ящик, и с трудом поймала его на колено.

Все три парня обернулись на нее.

Конни замерла, приоткрыв рот. Кое-как приобнимая сползающий ящик, растрепанная и перепачканная кровью и пылью. Да уж, так и не скажешь, что она хорошенькая, с легким чувством жалости подумал Риз, глядя на то, как девушка осторожно ставит товар на пол гаража, так и не сводя глаз со Скутера.

Она же чувствовала себя в одном из тех фильмов, которые так презирает ее брат. Когда в минуту яркой, острой, мгновенной влюбленности девушку крутит в урагане розовых лепестков. Звучит пронзительная скрипка. Фон размывается, потому что есть только она — и он, а всё остальное, все остальные перестают быть важны.

— Ты же… ты же делаешь “курьеры”, правильно? — Пробормотала она так, точно видела перед собой открытые врата Хранилища. С восторгом и благоговением. — Вот прям… ты, лично?

И с придыханием. Фу, просто фу, подумал Риз. Тем не менее, трудно было признать, что Конни кажется вылепленной из того же теста, что и Скутер. Во всяком случае, пока хотя бы один из них не умылся.

— Так ты что же, расширяешь бизнес,  _ шуай _ ?

Конни подошла к Скутеру почти вплотную (попытавшись покачивать бедрами в пути, впрочем, безуспешно), щелчком в козырек приподняв его кепку на лбу.

— Миленько тут у тебя.

— Э-э… да…

— Обожаю твои машины! Грузовики, конечно, классные, но курьеры… Просто потрясные!

— Да… так ты привезла доставку?

Скутер не казался особенно заинтересованным. Во всяком случае, чем-то кроме содержания коробок, стоявших у входа в гараж. Даже у него были стандарты, в конце концов. И Конни в них не вписывалась.

— Ага. Довезла с ветерком. И уж не каждому продукцию компании доставляет сестра босса.

Не вписывалась, пока не сказала этого.

Скутер, только что смотревший за плечо Конни, повернул к ней голову. И даже не заметил, что девушка снова щелкнула по его козырьку (очевидно, полагая это неотъемлемой частью любого флирта).

— Так ты Констанция?

— Известная.

— Печально известная.

Она покрутила ладонью.

— Смотря для кого.

А потом она все испортила, засмеявшись самым немелодичным образом, хлопнув Скутера по плечу и сказав:

— Проскользнула искра, но это опасное место для такого. А, а? Ну ты понял. Искра, бензин, все такое.

К счастью, в ту секунду прибыли Фиона с Сашей, лишая Риза с Вонном надобности присутствовать при этой пантомиме неловкости. В конце концов, у них были куда более важные и более интересные дела, чем наблюдать провальный флирт.

Тем больше был изумлен Риз, когда второй раз он увидел Конни уже в фате.

Нет, она была одета в том же стиле, что и обычно: пыльные сапоги, кожаная куртка, подвязанная на животе рубашка, ремень со значком “Т” на пряжке. И кружевная тряпка, пришпиленная между лихо закрученных над висками “пончиков”.

_ [Billy Talent - Fallen Leaves] _

— Слушай,  _ шагуа _ .

— У меня вообще-то есть имя: Риз.

— Да мне пофиг!

Конни схватила Риза за плечи и увлекла за собой в один из закутков гаража. Недружелюбно приперла к стене, как будто собиралась отдубасить. Но глаза ее были полны тревоги. И мерцали от готовых пролиться слез.

— Тише, — оборвала она его шепотом, и в этот момент Риз понял, что Конни действительно напугана. Сестрица Торрга, раз в неделю дерущаяся с байкерами в баре? Но ее голос звенел от беспокойства. — Я знаю, что план твой. Скутер сам напросился, но все придумал ты. Я прошу тебя, заклинаю всем, что есть в этом мире ценного, не просри его там, ладно? Мне очень не хочется едва став невестой, сразу после превратиться во вдову.

— Что я должен сказать?..

Он мысленно перебрал варианты. "Я умнее, чем ты думаешь, так что готовь попку к медовому месяцу" прозвучало бы с неправдоподобной бравадой, честное "я сам вообще не понимаю, чем все кончится" звучало ещё хуже. А перспектива быть придушенным девицей в кожаных штанах в сложившихся обстоятельствах не казалась соблазнительной. Он правда не знал, что она хочет от него. Он был бы рад пообещать ей, но… Впервые, однако так остро Риз почувствовал всю шаткость своего плана. Слишком много переменных.

А, ладно. Проскочим.

Он взял ее за локти. Кожа косухи скрипнула от прикосновения.

— Констанция… э-э-э…

— ...Варла Камеро Флексингтон.

Риз кивнул, заменяя движением надобность повторять ее имя целиком.

— Ладно, я обещаю. Обещаю, что ты выйдешь замуж, как и хотела. 

А потом она махала им из грузовика на прощание. И бросила вслед свою смехотворную фату, но та, подхваченная ветром, улетела куда-то в сторону Песков.

***

В третий раз Риз увидел ее на переднем сиденье курьера, мчащего прочь от горящего “Гелиоса”. В четвертый — когда ее лицо с озабоченно нахмуренными бровями нависло так низко, что он чувствовал тепло ее дыхания. В руках Конни была отвертка.

— Скажешь, если станет больно. Но вообще не должно.

_ [Lord Huron - The Yawning Grave] _

Риз попытался осмотреться, насколько ему это удавалось: пальцы Конни держали его за подбородок, не давая двинуться.

“Атлас”, как он и заказывал, хотя и комната, в которой он в первое свое посещение не был. Конни “домчала с ветерком” и теперь, вероятно, латала наспех его раны. Ее жесткое колено давило на его бедро. Стул тоже был слишком жесткий и слишком узкий, но на нем можно было откинуться, по крайней мере. Конни так было проще работать, Риз тем более не жаловался. Голова кружилась. Соображал он пока плоховато, о том, что случилось, вообще предпочитал не вспоминать. Никакая мысль “это закончилось” не утешала. Все болело, изнутри и снаружи. Физически и морально. Все было так ужасно, как только могло.

По крайней мере, во всем этом был один плюс: не могло стать еще хуже. С другой стороны, сколько раз за все время на Пандоре Риз думал об этом? Каждый раз неизменно ошибаясь?

— Можешь взглянуть на себя в зеркало, хотя я бы не советовала.

Конни отстранилась, рассматривая то, что у нее получилось. Риз моргнул, понимая, что видит обоими глазами. И они, наконец, одинаково хорошо закрываются.

Но, судя по наморщенной широкой переносице Конни, с точки зрения эстетики Риз проиграл бы сейчас даже дохлому скагу. Неделю как дохлому.

— Ладно, вот еда. — Конни повернулась к столу, на секунду оперлась на него, точно у нее тоже закружилась голова, зажмурилась. — Сам поешь? Уж одна рука при тебе. Поправишься — переделаешь себе глаз, как понравится.

Риз не решался двинуться, не чувствуя в себе достаточно сил для этого. Так и замер, откинувшись на стуле.

Конни медленно отошла от стола и принялась собирать рюкзак. На лице ее была написана мрачная решимость.

— Поеду искать Скутера, но тебя проведать вернусь. — Она говорила, не поднимая головы. Выбившиеся из “пончиков” пряди колыхались у ее лица, скрадывая его выражение.

Риз вздохнул. Он должен был ей сказать, даже не зная, как она отреагирует. Даже рискуя, что она уйдет и не поможет ему восстановиться. Или двинет со всей дури, не пожалев своих недавних трудов.

— Конни, он… Я… Так вышло, прости.

Она подняла голову.

— Ты его не найдешь. — На одном дыхании выпалил Риз.

Конни выронила рюкзак. Нет, бросила. И пнула. Затем замерла на секунду посреди комнаты, глядя перед собой, точно что-то решая. И скованной походкой, будто преодолевая толщу воды, вышла за дверь.

Через минуту Риз услышал приглушенное расстоянием яростное ругательство. Затем собрал все силы, сел за стол и стал есть суп.

Новый глаз был вполне сносен, как и бульон. И за это стоило сказать спасибо — как минимум.

И, в конце концов, Риз чувствовал, что просто не может сейчас не занять себя ничем, сидя тут в одиночестве, потому что все прошлое наваливалось на него душащей лавиной, впиваясь в сердце безжалостными когтями. Если Конни собиралась устроить ему разнос — пусть так, это было куда лучше, чем сидеть и холодеть от одной мысли: что же ты наделал? Что, блин, ты наделал? Если уж что он и заслужил, то сколь угодно громкая выволочка наполовину на непонятном ему языке — меньшее, что он задолжал этому миру.

Конни он нашел за покосившимся забором, у чудом уцелевших амбаров.

Она сидела на заросшем зеленью сломанном аппарате Маркуса, обхватив себя за плечи и просто смотрела перед собой. Легкий ветер шевелил выбившиеся из “пончиков” на макушке темно-каштановые пряди.

Когда Риз приблизился, Конни обернулась, смерила его равнодушным взглядом, и снова уставилась перед собой. Пнула камешек ботинком, и тот, отскочив от плит, исчез в темной траве.

— Я слишком молода, чтобы быть вдовой!

Ладно, может быть, еще было не поздно предпочесть одиночество, пустую тарелку, еще пахнущую супом, и ужасные воспоминания о прошлом. Риз вздохнул и осторожно сел на другой конец автомата. Толстый пластик даже не скрипнул, легко выдерживая вес двух людей.

— Я просила только об одном: не дай моему жениху умереть. И что? Ты все просрал!

— Я… вообще-то я не виноват. — Не очень виноват, подсказал внутренний голос, потому что если выстраивать длинную логическую цепочку… Риз приказал ему заткнуться. И в то же время было приятно, наконец, слышать в своей голове только один голос — свой собственный.

— Да знаю я. Просто… — Конни закрыла лицо руками и помотала головой. Голос ее глухо звучал из-за ладоней. — Это несправедливо! Несправедливо! Я должна хоть кого-то винить, потому что я просто не могу…

В эту минуту она совсем не выглядела такой же крутой, как в баре “Синяя вдова”.

Будь у Риза все еще на месте правая рука, он бы обнял Конни. Если не из сочувствия, то хотя бы в благодарность. Но увы.

— Констанция…

Он развернулся так, чтобы достать до плеча девушки левой рукой, но Конни откинулась, упираясь спиной в забор, невольно избегая прикосновения. Или намеренно. Лицо ее было мрачно, однако сухо — в уголках глаз скопились слезы, но ни одна не пролилась на щеки.

— Констанцией меня зовут только в семье, если мной недовольны. Так что — Конни. Я… да, в общем-то, в глубине души я знала. — Она на мгновение закусила губу. — Еще когда увидела вспышку на небе. Потом, когда станция рухнула, я вообще потеряла надежду.

И что же говорят в таких ситуациях? Что говорят девушкам, овдовевшим раньше свадьбы, которые если не спасли тебя, то все-таки помогли, как-никак? Кто-то должен написать руководство на этот счет.

— О… ого, у вас так быстро образовалась столь сильная связь… Твоя интуиция…

— Да нет… Мы обменялись ЭХО перед полетом. И когда сигнал заглох, я сразу начала подозревать неладное. Я догадливая, я пессимистка и, блин, хоть бы раз мне повезло ошибиться.

Внезапно и резко Конни поднялась на ноги и отряхнула брюки.

— Ладно, идем. Нечего тебе раны студить. Все пойдет, как пойдет. Это Пандора.

Она протянула Ризу ладонь, то ли предлагая опереться на нее, то ли говоря: мир?

_ [The White Stripes - Apple Blossom] _


	3. Глава 2. You can take the girl out of the honky-tonk… but you can't take the honky-tonk out of the girl

_ [Tunng - Bullets] _

Прошло двое суток, большую часть из которых Риз проспал. Конни приносила ему еду, сама с отсутствующим видом хлебая те же бульоны рядом и лениво копаясь в своем ЭХО-коммуникаторе. “Атлас”, как оказалось, хранил внутри множество сокровищ, например: сносные кровати. Запас консервированных супов.

Большего Риз сейчас и не требовал. Но чем больше сил к нему возвращалось, тем чаще он думал о том, что исследовать все… с новой перспективы было бы любопытно. В конце концов, он был изможден, но не болен, и период покоя поставил его на ноги. Он даже попробовал залогиниться в корпоративном компьютере в своем новом статусе владельца, и когда система приняла его, добрую минуту сидел, глядя в экран и дожидаясь, пока сердце перестанет возмутительно часто колотиться в груди. Казалось бы, что после всего пережитого Ризом на Пандоре еще могло его взволновать? Как оказалось на практике, кое-чему все же удавалось. Но, для разнообразия, на сей раз его проняло теплое чувство предвкушения чего-то хорошего. Может, даже великого. Чуточку.

Вечером второго дня он сел за стол, решительно пододвинув к себе зеркало и набор инструментов. Пришла пора заняться глазом.

— Не так уж плохо у тебя вышло. Для девушки, чья работа портить лица, а не чинить. — Пробормотал Риз, придерживая веко мизинцем.

Конни по другую сторону стола хлебала кофе, листая сообщения на своем ЭХО-устройстве и лениво закусывая печеньем, найденным в рюкзаке. Он недавнего пинка оно покрошилось, но менее сладким не стало.

— Ну спасибо. Но ты все равно переделываешь?

— И это только в первый раз. Собираюсь совершенствовать систему, пока не доведу до идеала.

Риз посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, поднял глаза, чтобы избежать собственного взгляда, и замер, собираясь с мыслями. Он так рвался в новую жизнь, чтобы не думать о том, что оставил позади. Убеждал себя, что если все разбито, растерто в пыль, незачем пересыпать прах между пальцами. Но на деле, мысли о будущем выполняли только одну функцию: приглушали муки совести. Чуть-чуть.

— Где твой друг? — Некстати спросила Конни. — Милашка в очках.

— В порядке. Я думаю. Или мертв. Как ты там сказала? “Это Пандора-а-а”.

— Сестрицы-подельницы тоже?

Риз покачал головой. Это движение, наконец, не отзывалось болью в затылке, и он пока еще с некоторым изумлением отмечал это.

— Крутые девчонки. И знают, как пудрить мозги. Было не время и не место, когда нам удалось пообщаться, но сейчас я предложила бы им контракт.

— Какой, например? Ты же работаешь на Торрга… то есть, на его корпорацию.

Конни покрутила запястьем: вроде того.

— Пиар-отдел. Меня устраивает, все это по мне, но я не откажусь от пары или двух пар рук на подхвате. К тому же мне не хватает личного обаяния. Я продам любой продукт — хоть бы и брата — но саму себя не презентую.

— Мне показалось, в баре ты была звездой.

Конни облизала липкий от сахара палец, усмехаясь.

— Что, прозвучало так, будто я жалуюсь? Несложно просто говорить рычащим голосом. А актерствовать я рехнулась бы.

Риз вернулся к нелегким трудам по усовершенствованию глаза, склонившись над повернутым под углом зеркалом. С одной рукой это было не так удобно, как если б их снова было четное количество, но посылка с его будущей хромированной (лучшей) частью, очевидно, еще оформлялась на складе.

— Да уж, у Фионы с Сашей таких проблем нет. У других проблемы, когда понимают, что присели на деньги, а вот у них самих все в шоколаде.

— Точно. Одна играет умницу, другая красавицу, хотя обеих природа не обидела. Они только поделили роли: кто что будет подчеркивать.

Риз наклонился еще ниже, под прикрытие зеркала, чувствуя, что краснеет. Не то что б ярко и очевидно, но безжалостное прекрасное освещение “Атласа” работало против чужих секретов. Конни ухмыльнулась.

— Какая реакция, надо же!

— Просто вспомнил, как Саша может убедительно подшутить, если ей придет в голову разыграть кого-то.

— Шутка была с перчиком, судя по твоему лицу. Ой, брось. Вполне могу тебя понять, девчонка — огонь, “убить или влюбиться”.

Риз сдвинул брови, и Конни расхохоталась в гулкость полупустой кружки, делая глоток.

— Я не собираюсь ее уводить, если ты трусишь. С другой стороны, вдруг она первая проявит ко мне интерес, я тогда в благородство играть не буду, учти.

— Не смешно.

— Я и не шучу. Не на счет людей, от которых у меня “динь!” случается.

Риз хотел бы ответить едкой остротой — обычно он за словом в карман не лез, но у него не выходило насмехаться, если речь шла о Саше.

— Сперва ее найти бы.

— Ну, с этим ты справишься — ты парень сметливый, как я поняла. А что насчет ее сестры? Тоже барышня что надо.

— У меня большое сердце, но это не тот случай.

— Точно? Потому что я хотела спросить о ваших деловых мутках, не о чем-то больше.

Риз глянул на Конни исподлобья, и та удовлетворенно ухмыльнулась. То ли ей нравилось бесить людей, то ли это однажды невольно вошло в привычку. С другой стороны, она перестала называть его “ _ шагуа” _ : какой-никакой, а прогресс. Переводами Конни себя не утруждала, может, и сама не всегда отслеживая, когда переходит на другой язык, но “лаотэ” звучало получше, вероятно, являясь аналогом обращения “бро”, которым грешил уже сам Риз.

— Я боюсь, все в прошлом. Ничего не выгорит. Мы все накосячили. В том числе непростительно.

Конни положила подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

— Может, расскажешь, пока ковыряешься в глазу? Зрелище не сказать, чтобы приятное, так скрась мой вечер,  _ лаотэ _ .

Прикрывая ладонью зияющую глазницу, Риз посмотрел на собеседницу поверх рамки зеркала. Что ж… Он проживет без ее помощи, если она встанет и уйдет, как только он произнесет последнее слово… А скорее всего, так и получится. Но это будет лучше, чем если она потратит на него еще хотя бы немного душевных и физических сил, а потом узнает правду. По крайней мере, риск получить в лицо сиюминутная честность, возможно, и снизит.

Конни щелкнула зажигалкой, закуривая, и Риз подумал: с таким же звуком издалека ты слышишь, как закрываются двери или опускаются решетки, отрезая путь к бегству.

— Хочешь услышать всю историю?

— Спрашиваешь? Конечно!

— Тогда подожди, я налью себе воды. Рассказ выйдет долгим.

Риз рассказывал со всей легкостью, которую мог сыграть, изображая, что прошедшее ранило его меньше, чем на самом деле. И, казалось, был вполне убедителен. И все же, ближе к концу истории, на том месте, где он повествовал о злоключениях на “Гелиосе”, пальцы предательски задрожали. Риз отложил отвертку, торопясь досказать, не вдаваясь в подробности. Честность честностью, и он мог врать себе, что справился с былым. Но оказалось, что произносить вслух так же больно, как проживать заново.

Когда он замолк, Конни медленно откинулась на спинку стула, глядя на свои сложенные на коленях руки. Молчание затянулось на тревожную минуту, пока Конни не пробормотала:

— Жестко. И ты с этим справишься?

— Да вроде бы начал.

Они встретились взглядами. Конни подумала, что может сказать “мне жаль” или “знаешь, время не очень-то лечит, но поступки… они почти помогают поверить, что с тобой еще не все кончено”. Но вряд ли Ризу стало бы лучше от этих слов. И она сделала единственное, что сочла приемлемым в ответ на его поразительную откровенность — и кому? — полузнакомой женщине. Она тоже призналась:

— У меня тоже было в жизни нечто похожее. Ну, не один-в-один, да и кумир был несравнимо меньшего масштаба, но… — Конни оборвала фразу вздохом.

— Кто? Договаривай.

— Если важно, то: Барон Флинт. Знаешь такого?

— Нет.

— Ну вот и все. Зачем спрашивал тогда.

Она торопливо закурила, хотя последние полчаса сидела неподвижно, поглощенная рассказом, и предыдущая сигарета в пепельнице дотлела сама собой.

— Поедешь теперь домой?

— Ты доделал свой глаз?

Он доделал. Положил зеркало на стол плашмя, щелчком послал отвертку по столу. С едва слышным звуком она покатилась, пока не столкнулась к кофейником.

В смежной комнате что-то звякнуло. Доставка, сразу понял Риз. Опережая его, Конни поднялась и юркнула в дверь. Вернулась уже с посылкой, на ходу срывая с нее оберточную бумагу. Ах, межпространственная почта, чудовищно удобная штука. Кто-то просто кладет предмет в ящик, а ты его вынимаешь из своего — где бы ты ни был, хоть в другой реальности.

— Не поможешь? — Риз попытался расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, забираясь пальцами под галстук.

Конни тем временем сорвала уже всю оберточную бумагу с посылки и восхищенно усмехнулась: хороший выбор. Не то что б она разбиралась в механических конечностях, не больше, чем любая другая пиарщица, следящая за конкурентами.

Риз, впрочем, сам знал, что выбрал лучшее из возможного. Когда Конни поднесла блестящую хромом руку к нему, он едва ли мог оторвать взгляд от сияющей поверхности. Совершенство. Идеальное сочетание стиля и практичности.

— Давай уже. — Конни положила хромированную руку на стол и нагнулась над Ризом. Сбросила его ладонь c пуговицы и сама взялась за ворот его рубашки. Выругалась, роняя оторванную пуговицу, и, разозленная, следующую оторвала уже намеренно, швыряя на пол.

— Эй, ты рехнулась? — Риз подскочил на стуле, однако через пару вдохов уже спокойным движением выпутал плечо из разлохмаченного невзгодами рукава. Остатки рубашки теперь прикрывали разве что левую руку, да половину лопатки. Мурашки щедро осыпали голую кожу.

— Брось, эта тряпка сама разваливалась под руками. И пахнет, как те трупы, которые ракки растащили по всей Старой Гавани, так что к ним мы твою рубашку сейчас и кинем. Не изображай нищего, наверное, директор “Атласа” может позволить себе прикид поновее.

Риз поднял на Конни утомленные глаза.

— Ты изучала или бросила взгляд?

— Бросила взгляд. Ты вцепился в этот документ мертвой хваткой, отпустил, только когда я тебя сюда втащила.

Она уже прилаживала руку к его плечу. В этом было что-то завораживающее: резкий переход от живой плоти к металлу, и в то же время такой естественный… Конни намеренно положила ладонь так, чтобы ощущать разом и тепло живого тела, и холод искусственной конечности. И тотчас отстранилась.

— Нормально ощущается? Кстати, классное тату, даже пусть подпорченное синяками.

Знак человека, который смелее, чем кажется, если судить по одежде, подумала она. Может, конечно, только на отсталой Пандоре это все еще делают банальными иглами, и тем не менее.

Риз пошевелил новыми пальцами. Ощущалось… великолепно. Удовольствие портило только обстоятельство, что он сидел в разорванной и спущенной с плеч рубашке. Не самый солидный вид для директора.

_ [Pet Shop Boys - Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money)] _

— Кстати, о трупах… — Риз скривился. Начал распутывать узел галстука, пытаясь не представлять себе гниющие заклеванные ракками тела. — Как думаешь, через сколько их… доедят?

— Не думаю, что такую тухлятину… Стоп, что? У тебя нет денег, чтобы сюда примчалась бригада атласцев и всех живенько сожгла и закопала?

— Я полагаю, бригада сама себя закопать не может. На данный момент весь “Атлас” состоит из меня и сумасшедшего дедули, которому, поверь, я при встрече не особенно понравился.

— У тебя есть деньги нанять свежую кровь?

— Смотря, сколько людей хотят поработать за “спасибо” и удивительную экскурсию по Старой Гавани.

Конни несколько раз открывала рот, порываясь что-то говорить, но у нее все никак не получалось. Наконец, неопределенно крутя в воздухе пальцем, она выдавила:

— Деньги на новый прикид?

— Все мои деньги сейчас в двух местах: в прошлом и, возможно, в будущем. — Риз выразительно воздел новую руку, покрутив ею, как президент, приветствующий народ. — Я получил это бесплатно. Отправил запрос от лица директора “Атласа”, надеясь, что автоматические системы на Прометее еще не заржавели. Подумал об этом, потому что камеры там все еще работают: можно подключиться и посмотреть, как по пустым коридорам гадит местная фауна. У меня нет надежды, что это трудоустроенные сотрудники, немного одичавшие без должного руководства.

Конни смущенно поджала губы и защелкала пальцами.

— Ладно, ладно. Слушай. Я сделаю это сейчас, но будем считать, что это тебе на День Рождения.

— Я могу сразу отказаться?

— Нет.

Конни с ногами вскочила на табуретку и движением профессиональной ведущей (вероятно, отточенным годами) крутнула рукой, будто презентуя нечто:

— С буквы “р” начинается “Риз”, а что еще? С буквы “р” начинается слово “РЕБРЕНДИНГ”!

Она спрыгнула с табурета и закинула расслабленные руки Ризу за шею (чудом не сделав ему больно).

— Люди будут бороться за шанс поработать на тебя. Сделаю “под ключ”, как делала годами. Ты “Атлас” и не узнаешь.

— Зачем? То есть, почему? То есть, тебе-то какая польза?

— Мамочкин инстинкт. И потом, я давно не занималась проектами “с нуля”. А эта красно-черная гамма меня вообще убивает. — Конни сморщила нос. — Скукота и претенциозность.

— Очень… щедрое предложение. В чем подвох?

— Я люблю, когда люди мне должны. Было бы глупо не получить шанса однажды предъявить за услугу хозяину “Атласа”.

А все-таки, она чем-то похожа на Скутера, подумал Риз, глядя в это воодушевленно и чуточку чудаковато улыбающееся лицо. Из них могла бы выйти действительно неплохая пара, если бы не… Если бы судьба была добрее хоть к кому-нибудь. Хоть однажды.

— За рубашку извини. Думала, у тебя есть наличные. — Конни отдернула руки чуточку более нервно и неловко, чем можно было ожидать от нее еще миг назад.

Риз иронически прищурился:

— Включи новую в финальный счет моего долга.

_ [Rayelle - Gonna Be a Good Day] _

Строители и инженеры привезли массу материалов (большинство с логотипами корпорации “Торрг”), рабочий инструмент и новый громкоговоритель для Конни. Она, впрочем, не только руководила, но и не чуралась никакой работы. Ее пыльные сапоги на приставной лестнице то и дело виднелись вверху окна в том помещении, которое Риз решил сделать своим кабинетом.

У него самого было порядком работы — преимущественно, такой, которую некому было перепоручить, даже захоти он. Но ему приятно было заниматься даже бумажной волокитой, просто осознавая, что теперь он хозяин “Атласа”. И это… начало чего-то нового. И возможность что-то изменить. Не так, как раньше — шанс сделать мир чуточку лучше. Хотя бы ради собственной совести.

За неполные два месяца запах краски, пиленого камня и сварки стал привычным и даже в каком-то смысле успокаивающим. Логотипы “Торрга” исправно соскабливались с материалов, но и старые значки “Атласа” там, где были раньше, замазывались краской. Конни все никак не могла сочинить новый дизайн, колдуя в кабинетике, обозванном ею “мастерской”.

На практике же все сводилось к огромной белой доске, на которой Конни черкала маркером. Затем кривилась, стирала, на время всовывая маркер в “пончик” над правым виском или закладывая за ухо, отходила подальше, приближалась снова и, наконец, перерисовывала на бумагу один логотип из пяти.

— Выглядит сочно. — Риз подкрался со спины, но забыл, что собирался напугать Конни, гладя взглядом плавный росчерк заглавной “А”, выписанной на доске. — Ты знаешь свое дело.

— А то. Ты не представляешь, насколько все плохо у Торрга. — Конни вздохнула. — Впрочем, тут еще работы на недели. Я имею в виду, снаружи. Хорошо, что перебоев с поставками не предвидится.

Риз поднял брови.

— Брат тоже тебе должен?

— По жизни.

Конни раскрыла папку, покоившуюся у нее на сгибе локтя и поднесла квадратик розовой цветной бумаги к лицу Риза, всмотрелась, скомкала и выбросила через плечо.

— Попробуй больше черного,  _ лаотэ _ . Мужчины в черных рубашках — это просто улет, уж поверь мне. У всех девушек от таких случается неконтролируемый “динь”.

Риз покачал головой, отшагивая от доски, чтобы к нему не прикладывали любые другие цвета. Например, синий. Синий он что-то в последнее время разлюбил.

И в то же время, логотипы на доске никак не отпускали его внимания. Угловатые и плавные, вычурные и нарочито простые. И все они были для него, уже его. Эти логотипы, простые буквы “А”, написанные разным шрифтом ощущались, как долгожданный подарок.

Нет, как знак отличия.

Ему оставалось только сделать выбор.

— Мне нравится первый.

— Брось, он самый скучный. Никогда не доверяй первому решению,  _ лаотэ _ , а не то чувства сыграют с тобой злую шутку. — Конни добавила завиток к третьему логотипу. — Если благословлен временем, лучше подумай и повыбирай.

Риз иронически кивнул, отходя от Конни еще дальше. На столе ее веером лежали распечатки предыдущих эскизов. Дизайн кабинета, разлинованный указаниями для съемки: где край кадра, куда должен быть направлен свет. Черновики речи для промо-ролика.

— Э-э… Я не буду зачитывать “работай на нас или я прострелю тебе голову” на камеру. — Риз поднял со стола черновик речи, не веря, что написанный в нем сумбур — не шутка. Хотя конец: “Вы еще толком ничего и не видели” и ремарка — взгляд в камеру. Это было неплохо. Это ему подходило, наверное.

— Ну, для Торрга это сработало. — Конни пожала плечами, не оборачиваясь. — Ладно, я сочиню что-нибудь в другом стиле.

Риз бросил страницу с речью назад, одним пальцем перебирая другие бумаги на столе. Пока не наткнулся на мятый рваный край листа, явно побывавшего когда-то в воде. Возможно, под дождем.

Риз осторожно потянул его на себя…

Это оказалась реклама “Тачкомата”. Сорванная с какой-то стены, очевидно. Риз торопливо спрятал находку под ворохом эскизов, чувствуя такую неловкость, будто увидел белье Конни.

И невольно подумал о том, что ему тоже было бы неплохо иметь что-то на память… О безнадежно прошедшем. Но увы. Плакаты “Разыскивается” с лицом Фионы то тут, то там всплывали в окрестностях Острой лощины, но изображения Саши? Нет, она была осторожна и играла чуточку лучше, чем сестра. Если бы не он, Риз, ее вообще никто никогда не раскрыл бы.

Молодец ты, подсказал внутренний голос, изменил ее жизнь и хоть бы в мелочи — к лучшему. Риз вынырнул из своих мыслей, только когда понял, что смял в руке один из эскизов.

В общем-то, даже неплохой вариант.

Он смущенно расправил бумагу на столе, успел дважды прогладить ее механической рукой, прежде чем понял, что Конни обернулась и с непониманием наблюдает за ним.

Риз ответил на ее взгляд рассеянной улыбкой, задаваясь вопросом: а он сам выглядит таким же безмятежным? Несмотря на то, что внутри разбит в осколки?

— Знаешь, я тут случайно подумал… Ты так много работаешь. — Риз оперся рукой на стол в самой непринужденной позе, пытаясь придать и голосу будничную интонацию. — Тебе нужно развеяться. Выпить, потанцевать, может, набить кому-нибудь морду…

— Я могла бы сказать, что не проблема сделать все это здесь, но считала намек: на самом деле, развеяться надо тебе.

— Ну-у, — он качнул головой. — Нам обоим.

Конни замолчала на минуту, поджав губы и интенсивно размышляя.

— Ладно, но одно условие: ты оттащишь меня в машину, какой бы пьяной я ни была.

— В бар Пиро Пита мне нельзя, — Конни принялась загибать пальцы. — в бар Мокси, пожалуй, тоже не стоит.

— Да? Жаль.

— До “Синей вдовы” катить — умаешься, но можем сунуться в паб “Святые духи”. Руководство там сменилось, когда клан Зафордов сильно… проредили, но, когда я была там в последний раз, это все еще было блестящее местечко.

Риз пожал плечами: ему, в общем-то, было все равно. Конечно, хотелось бы взглянуть хотя бы одним глазком на Мокси (потому как грусть грустью, а грудь грудью), но для этого, скорее всего, еще нашлось бы время. Конни имела право выбирать, хотя бы потому, что обладала нужным для верного решения богатым опытом.

— Доверяю твоему вкусу. — Риз направился к двери. — Бар или паб, не все ли равно? Поедем уже.

Конни с прытью живоглота подскочила к Ризу, хватая его за локоть.

— Ну нет, так не пойдет. Нас, конечно, хоть в рубищах пустят, но смысл куда-то идти, если не приодеться?

Конни потащила Риза к автомату перестройки.

— Это совершенно никуда не годится, тебя нужно переодеть во что-то подходящее…

— Дай угадаю, кожу и..?

— Кожу и… — Конни нажала несколько кнопок. — и кожу. И ничего лишнего. А теперь уступи место.

Она легко шлепнула его пониже спины, сгоняя с платформы.

Для себя она выбрала черные кожаные брюки, бордовую кожаную куртку и топ со всполохами пламени. Шелковый, однако огонь изображали кожаные вставки.

— У тебя в гардеробе нет неожиданных вещей, верно?

— Ну почему же, бабуля подарила мне на прошлый День Рождения розовое платье. Правда, оно тоже кожаное.

Волосы она оставила струиться по спине, превратив свои обычные крупные “бублики” в крохотные “рожки”. И, взбив черные пряди, Конни на мгновение замерла, будто вспомнила о чем-то. Затем подошла к Ризу, лизнула палец и поддела пару прядей у него надо лбом.

— Так-то лучше.

_ [My Darkest Days - Porn Star Dancing] _

— “Сучка вернулась, а вы-то думали, она сдохла! А сучка вернулась, она не из тех, кто успокоится!” — Напела Конни, врываясь в паб.

Разношерстная публика рассматривала ее недоуменно, явно не представляя, кто это такая и что тут забыла.

Конни, впрочем, было наплевать.

— О, я об этом пожалею, — пробормотал Риз. — Раз десять, не меньше.

Впрочем, он не исключал, что мог ошибиться в прогнозе на пару десятков.

— Пойдем нажремся и потанцуем. — Конни игриво передернула плечами, направляясь к барной стойке. — Эй, Пэтти, расскажи-как, каково быть вдовой, потому что я пока в этом новенькая!

Ладно, пока она еще такая трезвая, к ней лучше не подходить, рассудил Риз.

Как оказалось, Конни много не нужно. Уже через минут пятнадцать она оказалась на одном из столов, прыгающая в такт кантри из динамиков.

Как будто, когда тебе больно, ты напиваешься быстрее.

Она скинула куртку с плеч, позволяя ей спадать… но когда тяжелая кожа с заклепками сползла до самых ладоней Конни, та перехватила ее и крутнула над головой, смеясь и тряся волосами.

Да, быстрее напиваешься, и можешь казаться при этом вполне счастливой.

Риз надеялся, что на него виски подействует иначе. Поначалу ему казалось, что в горло льется живой огонь, но уже третья порция ощущалась, как прохладная рыбка, скользнувшая по занемевшему языку.

По крайней мере, у него-то не сорвало крышу. Не хотелось бесноваться. Драться или плакать, к счастью, тоже. Риз просто стоял у барной стойки, заливая в себя алкоголь, как только в голову начинали просачиваться мысли. Все они, злые, как будто только и ждали минуты, пока он расслабится. Прятались полтора месяца, а теперь, увидев брешь в его защите, разом набросились.

Так что Риз пил. Конни толкнула его бедром, подходя к стойке, готовая присоединиться.

Они чокнулись, разделяя порцию “Фиолетовой смерти”.

Еще шот. Еще. И еще парочка. Потом они выпили на брудершафт. И затем еще раз.

Музыка грохотала, оглушая, так что казалось, что они пьют музыку, они дышат ею, они сами — музыка.

Какой-то бугай подхватил Конни на руки, закружил — она спрыгнула, отталкивая его со смехом. Еще шот. Два. Три. Стеклянный цилиндрик плясал на дереве стойки, небрежно уроненный дрожащей рукой.

— Мне нужно на воздух, — пробормотала Конни, и Риз согласно кивнул. Вот только когда они оказались на улице, все пошло не так.

_ [The Struts & Kesha - Body Talks] _

Или слишком так.

Музыка еще слышалась из бара, уже приглушенно, но вполне отчетливо. Холодный воздух, забравшийся под одежду им обоим, должен был остудить их, отрезвить, но вместо этого только окончательно заставил потерять разум. Ветер ощущался, как прикосновение невидимых пальцев, посылая по телу волны мурашек.

Рука Конни, и так закинутая Ризу за шею, напряглась, подтягивая его к себе, и он подался навстречу без сопротивления. Губы столкнулись, жадные и неловкие, зубы, языки, онемевшие от алкоголя — касались, покусывали, лизали с неистовством задыхающегося, попавшего в кислородную брешь и лакающего воздух.

Он умеет делать это куда лучше, чем я, поймала себя на мысли Конни, чувствуя, как теряет последний контроль. Но в ее голове это звучало только как восхищенное “ого!” на повторе. Грудь ее под шелковым топом и так напряглась, а уж прижатая к чужомоу теплому телу и вовсе заныла в жажде прикосновения.

Даже мерзкий запах подгоревших скаг-догов, донесшийся из окна кухни паба не испортил этой минуты.

Риз втянул в рот ее нижнюю губу, пробегая по ней языком, и Конни прошибло сладкой молнией, отозвавшейся слабостью в коленях. Если бы за ее спиной не было стены, она бы упала.

Но только разжала ладонь, роняя куртку на землю.

Пиджак Риза ждала та же участь: Конни принялась стаскивать его, и молодой человек охотно помог ей движениями плеч, не отрывая своих губ от ее.

Она чувствовала только запах Пандоры на нем: пыль, едва припорошенная ароматом цитрусового шампуня, вкус вишневого виски на языке. Ее пальцы сами собой оказались у него на затылке, заставляя Риза запрокинуть голову: Конни собиралась впиться ему в шею поцелуем-укусом там, где над воротником виднелся край татуировки.

И замерла, выдыхая.

Когда Конни подняла взгляд, в глазах Риза не читалось страсти — если она там была. Но и Конни сама выглядела просто усталой и разбитой. Ей скорее хотелось реветь или пинаться, чем целоваться. Еще, может быть, вернуться в паб и попробовать снова напиться до бесчувствия.

— Это не работает? — Понимающе выдохнул Риз. Его рука еще лежала на ее оголенной талии, на “пистолетах”, но бережно — не более.

Конни медленно покачала головой.

— И не помогает?

— Нет. — Ее пальцы разжались, выпуская его рубашку, его волосы. — Поедем домой.

Она понуро побрела к машине, так что ему пришлось подбирать куртки их обоих. Он предложил бы повести, видя, как Конни разбита, как в минуту на нее навалилась усталость, но… он не понял, что она имела в виду, говоря “домой”. И, по какой-то причине, которую даже сам себе не решился называть, не хотел уточнять.

Конни щелкнула по ЭХО-навигатору, садясь за руль и забивая в нем пункт прибытия: Старая Гавань.

_ [KONGOS - Birds Do It] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Как в моменте про промо-ролик перестать представлять знаменитое видео “Миша, все х...ня, давай по-новой”))


	4. Глава 3. Hell On Heels

_ [Leonard Cohen - The Future] _

Утром у обоих, разумеется, было похмелье. И стук отбойных молотков инженеров вперемешку со скрежетом грузчиков, доносившиеся с улицы, не улучшали ситуацию.

Риз приложил ко лбу прохладную механическую руку. Это ощущение бодрящего холодка пока было лучшим, что случилось с ним за минувшие сутки.

Конни на другом конце кухни размешивала кофе в кружке, стараясь не звенеть ложкой.

— Блестяще вчера оттянулись, — похоронным голосом пробормотала Конни, тяжко вздыхая. — Напомни больше никогда не повторять.

Риз осторожно открыл глаза. Плюс ЭХО-имплантов в том, что искусственный глаз не горит от сухости. Минус — на свет он реагирует так же чутко, как настоящий.

— Ты, наверное, раскаиваешься, что вернулась сюда, а не поехала домой? — Он говорил, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — То есть, я понял, это место стало для тебя немного домом, но я имею в виду “совсем домой”. Где ты живешь?

Старый добрый разговор ни о чем, просто чтобы не оставлять висеть в воздухе неловкую — как чужие старые панталоны — паузу.

— В Мордобое.

— Не то что б я в курсе, где это, но, думаю, встроенная навигация в твоем курьере разобралась бы.

Конни перестала размешивать кофе и в полной тишине произнесла:

— Я не могу вернуться домой. Пока что. Пока у Мертла не пройдет его очередной приступ.

Риз оторвал руку от лица.

— Звучит так, точно моя очередь говорить “карты на стол”.

— Ладно, я особенно тайны из этого не делаю… — Конни запнулась, вспоминая, что Скутеру, например, не сказала, и через силу пробормотала, заметно торопясь. — Я замужем за одним придурком.

Неловкая пауза все-таки возникла. Длилась она ровно до того момента, пока за окном не послышались взрывы, рокот катящихся камней и громогласные матюки кого-то из инженеров.

— Это само получилось. — Торопливо пробормотала Конни и протянула Ризу кружку, перегнувшись через захламленный совсем не кухонными вещами стол. — Твой кофе. Рассола нет, но это тоже поможет.

— Ага, да, спасибо, а теперь поясни про твое замужество.

Конни напряженно посмотрела вбок, точно пялилась в невидимую камеру.

— Собственно, мы с Мертлом сходили на пару свиданий, и все было… ну, нормально, хотя и не так, как мне нравится, так что я на него не запала, хотя он вполне милый, а потом пуф! Приходит письмо, я открываю его, а меня поздравляют с заключением брака.

— Фишинговая ловушка, понятно. Брак заключился именно в момент, когда ты открыла послание.

— Да ну,  _ фэй хуа _ . Стал бы кто заморачиваться. Я думаю, это была ошибка в системе.

Риз отхлебнул кофе, обжегся, поморщился и отставил кружку на время.

— Ты подавала на развод?

— Не было ни времени, ни возможности бегать по всему Элпису. У работы на Барона Флинта есть последствия, знаешь ли. К тому же меня бесит низкая гравитация. — Конни принялась готовить кофе, уже для себя. — А потом оно забылось, за четыре-то года.

Конни закрыла лицо руками, устало мыча, пока кофемолка урчала, перемалывая зерна.

— А теперь этот козлина ловит меня по всему Кратеру Безбашенности, рассказывая направо и налево, что мы женаты. — Она отдернула ладони от лица и откинулась на спинке стула, прерывисто дыша. — Я так зла! В первую очередь потому, что я хрен что понимаю.

— Но почему ты не пойдешь и не поговоришь с ним о разводе, если он ищет тебя?

— Ну, такая тема не сделает его счастливым. А он, понимаешь ли… он человек того же круга, как и Барон Флинт. Это вполне определенный тип людей.

Для Риза все на Пандоре были людьми того круга, на который намекала Конни, но он как-то между делом поискал в ЭХО-нете, кто такой Барон Флинт. И на людях этого типа следовало бы писать “Осторожно! Не влезай, убьет!”, а еще рисовать череп и скрещенные кости.

— Ты сказала, твой Мертл милый!

— Ну, по моим низким стандартам! Проклятье, я могу потерять работу, если поеду его злить, но и если останусь торчать здесь — тоже!

— Дай мне минуту, — пробормотал Риз, подвигая к себе компьютер. — Есть подозрение, что достаточно провести чуточку более углубленное исследование, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Будешь взламывать систему?

— Только самый верхний слой. И-и-и… не думал, что у тебя настолько низкие стандарты.

— Иди ты.

Конни взяла кружку со своим кофе и, зайдя Ризу за спину, наклонилась, вглядываясь в экран. Да, перед нею было, определенно, фото того Мертла, которого она знала. Которому она дала подержать себя за руку и поцеловать на прощание в щеку пять лет назад. Длинные черные волосы, огромные глаза, один из которых кажется всегда чуточку прищуренным из-за шрама, уходящего под висок…

И под фото горел статус: женат на К. В. К. Флексингтон.

Риз с предвкушающей самодовольной улыбкой положил руки на клавиатуру:

— А теперь затаи дыхание и получи возвращение моего долга и твоей девственности.

Конни испытала спонтанное желание перевернуть кружку прямо над головой Риза. Но, если опускать формулировку, он действительно делал ей одолжение.

— Наслаждайся свободой. — Риз заложил руки за голову, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Блин, что за?

Зеленое “холост” под фото Мертла мигнуло и сменилось на красное “женат на”. К — Констанции. В — Варле. К — Камеро. Флексингтон.

Конни вздохнула, и в выдохе ее слышался приглушенный рык. Она уже не верила, что это может быть ошибкой в системе.

Риз снова склонился над клавиатурой.

— Пей свой кофе,  _ тхеньцхай _ , пока не остыл, — Конни протянула руку над его плечом, пододвигая кружку. — И расхерачь профиль этого мудака, будь лапушкой.

После вчерашнего… того, что они оба мысленно называли “ошибкой”, подобная близость должна была ощущаться неловкостью. Если бы только они оба уже не думали о другом. Риз чувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость — какая-то посредственная система профилей в ЭХОнете возомнила себя защищенной от взлома! Простая услуга в рамках “похмельного разговора за завтраком” превратилась в вопрос профессионального самоуважения.

Вот только данные Мертла возвращались в первоначальное состояние с раздражающим упорством, меняя зеленую надпись на красную. С тем же успехом можно было пытаться оставить пальцем вмятину на воде.

Конни поставила опустевшую кружку в мойку, закурила и подошла посмотреть, как у Риза идут дела.

— Не получается?

Риз смотрел на экран, как на кровного врага. Он испробовал пять разных путей до учетной записи, но ни один ни привел к нужному результату. Тем не менее, с каждой попыткой Риз копал все глубже, отслеживая, как далеко передаются данные.

— Запись самовоспроизводится из какого-то компьютера в резиденции Мертла на Элписе. И он изолирован от системы: доступ по физическому ключу. Может, это рычаг, а может, и отпечаток пальца.

Конни вскинула брови: впечатляет.

— Ого, да ты без шуток _ ши тхеньцхай _ . В любом случае, к чему это меня приводит?

Риз продолжал смотреть в экран, покусывая губу и прокручивая в голове все варианты дальнейшего. Конни уперлась руками в стол рядом, сигарета тлела меж ее пальцев.

— Тебе это не понравится. Ему идут ежемесячные отчисления с твоей зарплаты.

— Что?! Я думала, это благотворительное пожертвование в заповедник на Элписе!

— Да, так и было оформлено. Два месяца зверюшки действительно получали от твоих щедрот, а потом адресат сам собой сменился. — Риз сложил руки на груди, выглядя при этом чуть ли не по-профессорски. — Что тоже кажется чистой ошибкой в системе, но один этот факт уже взвинчивает подозрительность произошедшего до максимальной отметки.

— Твою ж налево! — Конни раздавила сигарету о столешницу с таким чувством, точно представляла, что тыкает в чей-то глаз. — Это же сколько… за четыре года…

Она начала загибать пальцы, пытаясь подсчитать в уме.

— Если б я могла разбить ему табло, не рискуя взбесить Смита, поехала бы прямо сейчас. Ладно, не спрашивай.

Конни потерла напряженный лоб, пытаясь сообразить, что ей делать. Риз настороженно отодвинулся, на всякий случай, прежде чем предложить свой план действий:

— Один вопрос. Была ли консумация?

— Конч… что? Мы не трахались, если ты об этом. — Конни скривилась так, что вопросы отпадали сами собой. — То есть, понимаю, другая с руками бы такого оторвала, но я… нет, не-а, ни за что.

— То есть, отпечатки пальцев с твоих кожаных штанов мы не соберем. А было бы удобно. — Риз откинулся на кресле, почти с таким же победным видом, как и десять минут до того. — Ну, миссис, какая погода на Элписе?

Конни наградила собеседника таким убийственным взглядом, на какой только оказалась способна.

— Ладно, объясняю для похмельных. — Риз нажал на пару кнопок, и на экране высветились коридоры: белые и гладкие стены, точно смотришь через квадратную коктейльную трубочку. — Вот резиденция твоего Мертла.

— Выглядит заброшенной.

Камера медленно взяла панораму слева направо: ящики, стоящие один на другом у стены, закрытые алюминиевые двери. Не оставалось сомнений, что это склад. Тем не менее, на периферии кадра что-то мигало, привлекая внимание. Конни прищурилась, наклоняясь: вот оно! Приборная панель, запущенная и что-то сортирующая, считающая дни и ночи напролет.

— Все, видимо, на автоматике. Люди внутри и не нужны. Но на выходе дежурят охранники. — Риз повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Конни. — Нет, взрывать вход мы не будем. Кто знает, как это повлияет на систему, вдруг она тогда навечно прикипятит к тебе этот брак.

— Тогда какой план? Смириться?

— Еще чего. Но… ты жена Мертла, получается. Так почему бы тебе не приехать на его склад с инспекцией? Просто покажешь на входе свидетельство о браке, построишь из себя надменную стерву… Ох, переодеться. — Риз щелкнул пальцами живой руки. — Ты должна выглядеть богатенькой.

— Я же сказала, я не умею врать. То есть, конечно, это моя профессия, но… — Она покачала головой. — Не в лицо.

— Вот поэтому я поеду с тобой. — Риз поднял автоматическую руку. — Отпечаток пальца — ерунда, я взломаю все, что хочешь. Просто заходим, восстанавливаем справедливость, выходим.

— Нет... — пробормотала Конни неверяще. Но не в качестве отрицания. — Нет, погоди, дело же... Мы что, будем грабить Мертла?

— Возмещать нанесенный тебе моральный ущерб. Посредством кражи, раскусила. В конце концов, не люблю быть должен.

***

[The BossHoss - Sex On Legs]

— Ну и как тебе?

— Не знаю, — Конни поежилась, рассматривая себя. — Я как будто в купальнике.

Она оттянула лямки золотого платья, и они звонко щелкнули ее по плечам.

— Я обычно ничего такого не ношу… Я бы предпочла костюм с жилетом. Чтобы было, куда спрятать оружие и щит.

— Так не бери с собой ничего такого.

— Ох, ну еще чего! Не знаю, что за утопия у вас в “Гиперионе”, но на нашей планете девчонке необходима пушка.

— “Богатенькая” явилась бы налегке. Если не можешь притвориться самостоятельно, дай мне представить тебя им такой. Просто не мешай.

Конни оттянула край декольте и, закрываясь плечом, поправила грудь в мягкой чашечке. Платье ощущалось непривычно и неудобно.

— Не могу поверить, что сама же за это заплатила.

— Оно сидит как влитое. И не сковывает твои движения.

— Да, но очень… — Конни поймала довольный своими трудами взгляд Риза и передумала грубить, хотя ее так и подмывало буркнуть “говоришь, как будто сам надевал”. — Очень по-гиперионски выглядит.

— Ну, в этом и суть. Не трогай сережки. Это же не чека гранаты.

— Ха-ха, смешно.

Конни сошла с платформы перед автоматом перестройки и посмотрела на Риза, который для поездки выбрал тот же черный костюм, в котором они ходили пьянствовать. Секунду они просто смотрели друг на друга, молча и не двигаясь, затем разом напряженно выдохнули.

— Ну, ладно, поедем, снова сделаем тебя свободной женщиной. На этот раз намеренно.

— Я смотрю, ты начинаешь втягиваться?

Она не стала произносить этого вслух, но подумала: можно вытащить парня из “Гипериона”, но “Гиперион” из парня — никогда.

***

_ [Walk the Moon - One Foot] _

Обогнув по широкой дуге Мордобой, Конни вырулила на площадку крохотного космопорта. Как она объяснила, это место предназначалось только “для своих” и использовалось для деловых поездок главами корпораций. Торрг, несмотря на некоторое невыясненное обстоятельство, заставившее Конни уклончиво пробормотать что-то невразумительное, пока она объясняла это Ризу, тоже имел пропуск. Она сама, как его сестра, а по-совместительству глава пиар-отдела корпорации, пользовалась аналогичным. По счастью, на электронной бирке значилось “+1”, так что на Элпис действительно без проблем удавалось отправиться вдвоем.

— Эта станция перемещения достаточно мощная, чтобы закинуть нас на Элпис, но выход с нее на Конкордии. Сто лет там не была. Не знаю, как теперь там все. — Конни прерывисто вздохнула. В платьей ей было прохладно, но ежилась она не от этого.

— Эй, ты что, боишься? — Риз бросил на спутницу озадаченный взгляд.

— Да, и не стыжусь в этом признаться. — Конни нервно одернула подол. — Обычно, если что-то может причинить мне вред, я бью это в морду. Но не могу же я избить станцию перемещения!

— Да брось. Уверен, все не так страшно. Выглядит, как любая другая станция перемещения. Как… — Риз склонил голову набок, рассматривая то, что было перед ним. Как любая другая ультра-функциональная хрень, сделанная Гиперионом или Даль. Мало ли таких по всей галактике.

— Не могу отделаться от мысли, что все может взять и пойти не так. Можно застрять в разобранном состоянии. В виде кода. Где-то посередине. А если тебя будут извлекать, то, во-первых, частями, а во-вторых, еще не факт, что достанут все. И нога может оказаться на месте головы.

Риз с пару секунд смотрел на Конни встревоженно, затем перевел взгляд округлившихся глаз на такую безобидную, на первый взгляд, станцию перемещения…

Осторожно ткнулся тыльной стороной живой ладони Конни в запястье.

— Хочешь взять меня за руку, чтобы не бояться?

— Не буду отказываться.

Она улыбнулась и благодарно (а еще и немного нервно) сжала его пальцы.

Но, в конце концов, их головы и ноги остались там, где и прежде.

Конни взяла напрокат машину, не слишком отличавшуюся от того, на чем она разъезжала по Пандоре. Риз купил в автомате по дыхпайку для каждого из них, придирчиво выбрав лучшее сочетание цены и качества. Пока что они не встречали никаких препятствий на своем пути.

Тем не менее, оба нервничали и раскаивались в душе.

Конни то и дело поглядывала в зеркало заднего вида, помня, что фауна Элписа ничуть не более дружелюбна, чем пандорианская. Ехали они, впрочем, точно так же предпочитая скорость аккуратности, сбив по пути пару криоплющей. Манера водить Конни исчерпывающе описывалась фразой “не померли — и ладно”.

— Но ты же не будешь отрицать, что это было быстро. — Заметила она, выпрыгивая из машины.

Риз уже стоял на земле, рассматривая приземистое серо-белое здание. Глядя не через камеры, установленные изнутри, он уже сомневался, что перед ними нежилое помещение. Резиденция, поместье — да. Бетонная коробка тянулась, сколько хватало глаз, занимая чудовищно много пространства на плоскости. Кто-нибудь должен был сказать этому Мертлу, что можно строить второй этаж, подумал Риз. И даже третий. Главное, не заикаться про четвертый, такой шок Мертл может и не пережить.

Конни поравнялась с Ризом, тоже глядя на здание несколько секунд. Слишком много окон для склада, подумала она мимоходом, одновременно с этой мыслью потянув подол, пытаясь приблизить его к коленям.

— Не нервничай. — Риз поборол желание шлепнуть напарницу по рукам. — Ты полное “динь” сейчас, что бы это в точности ни значило. Все пойдет как по маслу.

— Я пытаюсь представить, что я хренова Аурелия, так ее, Хаммерлок, с полной жопой денег.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это переносное выражение, незачем так семенить.

— Классный совет от парня с таким уверенным голосом и таким напуганным лицом.

— Ну, ладно, дышим глубоко, думаем о деньгах и твоей работе, которую ты теряешь в двух исходах из трех. Э-эй, там, у дверей!

Привратники медленно повернулись к непрошенным гостям. Автоматы они держали на уровне груди, но расслабленно, не наизготовку. Из двух стражников один явно был побойчее. Не постеснялся крикнуть:

— Эй, киска, да ты никак нудистка? Или просто выросла из своей одежды?

Конни со вздохом повернулась к Ризу:

— Они что, скавы, что ли? Ненавижу, бл*ть, скавов.

Но развернуться, сесть в машину и укатить назад в Конкордию уже было бы глупо. Конни любила, когда люди ей должны — только потому, что однажды приходило время спросить с них. И час Мертла пробил.

— Напомни, почему мы не могли просто взорвать вход и войти?

— Потому что это повредит систему, скорее всего. — Раздражение в голосе Ризу удалось спрятать, но сарказм остался. — Спрашивай, я с удовольствием отвечу, как только тебя потянет сбрендить в экстренном режиме. Э-эй, привет, народ! А мы на внеплановую инспекцию.

Скавы мгновенно напряглись. Между ними и непрошенными гостями еще оставалось метра два, и Конни назвала бы это расстояние худшим. Для пули или лазерного импульса — достаточно. Для рук и ног, способных выбить оружие у противника — катастрофически мало. Если, конечно, ты не молотильник.

— Расслабьтесь, — Риз нацепил самую уверенную улыбку, которую смог раскопать в своем арсенале Регулярного Гиперионского Притворства. — Если не будет серьезных нарушений, мы все спустим на тормозах. Ну, давайте, откройте ворота.

Скавы неуверенно переглянулись. Парень, вроде, знает, что говорит, разом подумали оба, но на девице просто неоновыми буквами написано: меня здесь быть не должно, да мне тут и не нравится.

— Ну что же это вы, не узнаете хозяйку? Мис… сис э-э… Констанция. — Риз покосился на Конни: какая фамилия у Мертла? Или “Мертл” и есть фамилия? — Жена вашего хозяина.

Скавы не двигались, напряженно направляя автоматы на непрошенных гостей. Риз пытался придумать идеальный аргумент (и побыстрее!), Конни же просто меняла цвет, медленно заливаясь краской. Ей оставалось разве что вслух крикнуть “это все неправда!”, чтобы скавам стала совсем ясна ситуация.

— Ладно, дело гиблое. — Пробормотала Конни, готовая броситься назад к машине. Риз чудом успел схватить ее за запястье.

— Точно, мадам. Полный швах, охрана никуда не годится. Придется Вам поговорить об этом с вашим мужем, когда он вернется. И я бы рекомендовал расчет без выплат по увольнению.

Конни развернулась к Ризу так резко, что серьги подпрыгнули, а волосы внутри пузыря дыхпайка шевельнулись, как гневные змеи.

— Увольнение? Ты шутишь? В наших кругах не увольняют. — Она подняла руку к горлу, делая выразительное режущее движение. — После этого уж точно не нужно выходное пособие, старина.

Скавы мгновенно вытянулись по стойке смирно, уперев автоматы в землю.

— Да, точно. — Озадаченно пробормотал Риз. — Я ведь слышал это все, когда сам поступал на службу. Да, я ее секретарь, так что мне тоже нужно внутрь.

Скавы осторожно двинулись. Один достал ЭХО-сканер и поднес его к лицу Конни. Стоя, впрочем, на почтительном расстоянии. И Риз, и Конни почувствовали, что сердце пропускает удар, как только датчик пискнул. Но скав, глядящий на экран прибора, только кивнул.

— Мадам Констанция, система Вас опознала.

Риз и Конни облегченно выдохнули. Тем не менее, дверь перед ними не спешила подниматься, а охранники не сделали ни шагу в сторону.

Второй скав, тот, что кричал сальности, присел на корточки.

— Я должен Вас обыскать. Исключение есть только для господина Мертла, но про его супругу в инструкции не сказано. Расставьте ноги, мэм. Я должен взглянуть, что у Вас под юбкой.

Конни сделала несколько шагов, намереваясь просто пройти мимо скава, но тот ухватил ее за лодыжки, вынуждая остановиться. Ладони его принялись медленно подниматься, несмотря на то, что этого не требовалось: и без того можно было видеть, что уж на голых ногах ничего нет. Конни терпеливо вздохнула.

— А знаешь, в чем дыхпайки устпают шлемам,  _ шагуа _ ? Кислород-то они дают, но нихрена не защищают лицо.

Руки скава замерли на бедрах Конни, пока он обдумывал, что она сказала. Удар от нее коленом ему в лицо пояснил лучше, чем могли бы слова. Подвывая, скав опрокинулся на спину. Конни резким движением головы посмотрела на второго привратника.

— Декольте проверять будешь?

— Нет, мэм.

Охранник нажал на кнопку, и двери резиденции распахнулись. Точнее, принялись подниматься. О, и это один из самых приятных звуков за последние полгода, подумала Конни. Квинтэссенция всех “динь” на свете.

_ [Oh The Larceny - Real Good Feeling] _

— Импровизация про “без выходного пособия вышла классной”. — Риз одобрительно подмигнул.

— Да я просто сказала правду.

— Ах да, точно. Круг людей типа Барона Флинта, я понял.

— Давай сделаем все тихо, ладно? Я бы не хотела вернуться в… туда, где была последние четыре года без малого. Мне там не понравилось.

Искусственная гравитация приятно надавила на тело, позволяя двигаться, как обычно. Дыхпайки отключились.

— Что теперь? Я обычно оставалась в машине в подобных ситуациях, так что для меня это в новинку.

— Думаешь, для меня нет? Того же результата я обычно добивался при помощи замены пары фамилий в документе.

— Удобно, наверное.

— Еще как. Можно делать это прямо из ванной.

— Пожалуйста, без подробностей, что ты делаешь в ванной.

Риз и Конни двигались по коридору, осматриваясь. Белые, безликие стены казались через камеры похожими на складские, но теперь Конни видела, что это… такой дизайн? Мертлу нравилась минималистичная отделка. Или, скорее, он оставил стены такими, как есть, потому что ему не понравилось ничего другого. И тем не менее, нельзя было не признать, что материалы — вплоть до последнего шурупа — оказались высочайшего качества.

— Сюда! — Риз одним прикосновением отпер дверь, знакомую ему по виду с камер. Замок поддался легко, почти ласково, с преданностью домашнего скага, льнущего к руке хозяина.

Безусловно, перед ними был кабинет, но предназначенный не для медитативного чтения старинных книг. Отсюда Мертл руководил: быстро и полновластно. Огромный компьютер с придвинутым к нему креслом перемигивался огнями, тихо гудел, явно не выключаясь ни на минуту за последние — сколько? — пять, шесть, десять лет? По зеленому экрану пробегали цифры, в углу скакали разноцветные шкалы графика. Подсчет и регулирование шли ежесекундно.

Конни ухватилась за кресло — настоящий трон — разворачивая его к себе. Уже по одному запаху дороговизны, не говоря об упругом скольжении отделки под пальцами она поняла, что один этот стульчик стоит больше, чем ее грузовик. Раза в два.

— Нихрена ж себе богатство. Я в шоке.

Риз склонился над компьютером, не выторговывая себе права сесть. Он готовился провести здесь не больше пары-тройки минут.

— Подумываешь, не признать ли брак реальным?

— В следующий раз шути посмешнее,  _ шуай _ .

Конни плюхнулась в кресло, чувствуя, как приятно хрустит кожа обивки от давления ее плеч. Конечно, она могла бы побродить по резиденции Мертла, ковыряя углы и восторгаясь, но что толку? Они пришли восстановить справедливость, а лишнего она брать не собиралась. Нет уж, с этим она завязала. Во всяком случае, пока не припрет.

— Не против, что я тут торчу почти у тебя за плечом? Люблю смотреть, как мужчины работают.

Риз отозвался смешком.

— Наслаждайся, чем можешь, пока у меня здесь реальное веселье. Вдвойне приятно обокрасть вора.

— О, я знаю, кого ты цитируешь.

— Побьюсь об заклад, что нет.

Конни с фыркающей ухмылкой покачала головой. Пусть выпендривается: у него есть на это право. Будь она проклята, если хоть немного понимала, что он в точности делает.

Не потому, что он пытался от нее скрывать, вовсе нет. Приятное разнообразие: хоть один напарник не отмахнулся от нее фразой “молчи, женщина, говорить буду я”, а обрисовал план их действий, насколько мог.

В прошлом, насколько помнила Конни, все шло наперекосяк именно потому, что “женщина молчала”, будучи ни в зуб ногой, что происходит. Нет, она быстро начинала палить направо и налево, но неужто было сложно заранее сказать, в кого?

Конни коснулась сгибами пальцев губ, вспоминая прошлое. Что ж, так посмотреть, сейчас это была ее самая мирная кража. Самая легкая.

— Э-э, Конни… у нас крохотная проблемка. — Риз отстранился от компьютера, держа руки над клавиатурой с опаской и растерянностью. — Данные обрабатываются здесь, но генерируются... где-то еще.

Конни вскочила с кресла, кинула взгляд на экран компьютера, затем в проем открытой двери.

— Риз, это не единственная проблема. Привет, Мертл.

Риз развернулся, и первым, что он увидел, была Конни, отпрянувшая от… да, вот вторым делом его глаза поняли, что видят: огромного психа. Безбашенного, как называли таких на Пандоре. Двухметорвую махину, состоящую целиком из мышц и безумия. Вот только этот безбашенный был одет в приличный смокинг и носил круглые красные очки.

— Рад, что ты приехала, Констанция, — произнес Мертл четко и ясно. И сдержанно, однако с искренней радостью, улыбнулся.

Глаза Конни расширились. Она даже невольно отшагнула назад.

— О, Мертл… ты… немного изменился. Э-э… волосы сбрил, я вижу.

Он взял ее руку своей огромной лапищей и поднес к губам.

— Ты тоже. Я помнил тебя неотесанной девчонкой, увлеченной всякой ерундой вроде гонок и арен, но ты все-таки расцвела в нечто достойное внимания. — Мертл глянул ей за плечо. — А это кто?

— Я ее секретарь.

Мертл скривился, точно собрался сказать “тебя не спрашивали, я обращался к Конни” и сдержался только потому, что ему стало лень произносить всю эту фразу.

— Ну конечно. Иначе твой брат бы не одобрил.

Мертл повернулся к гостям спиной и вальяжно двинулся по коридору. Конни с Ризом взволнованно переглянулись и двинулись следом. Отступать было поздно и стыдно. Да и возможно ли?

Мертл, даже не убедившись, что за ним следуют, продолжал разглагольствовать.

— Хотя когда я сказал, что хочу получить тебя, он меня полностью поддержал. Он мне такой сразу: хватай ее, как полагается мужику, и не слушай возражений. Побрыкается и поймет, что для нее лучше.

Конни нахмурилась. И сжала кулаки.

— Ну разумеется, — пробормотала она, но в ее тихом голосе слышалось нарастающее хищное рычание.

— Так что наш брак одобрен твоей семьей.

Конни шепнула так, чтобы ее слышал только Риз:

— Как он может… может говорить столь внятно? Он же псих, а все они способны только вопить про “мясные мотоциклы” и все такое, разве нет?

Риз завел руку за голову, показывая себе на затылок, затем перевел палец на Мертла. И действительно, над воротником смокинга то и дело что-то поблескивало, и не сразу Конни рассмотрела, что это. Плашка, очевидно, прикрывающая какой-то чип, вживленный Мертлу в мозг. Единственное, что точно можно было сказать, так это то, что на серебристом прямоугольничке, утопавшем в складках морщин под затылком, проглядывал логотип “Гипериона”. “Это все твои набедокурили!” — одними губами показала Конни Ризу. Тот не остался в долгу, точно так же артикулировав: “А я при чем! Я из другого отдела!”

— Я не слышал о тебе четыре с половиной года, милая. Думал, ты пропала без вести.

Мертл пер по коридору с уверенностью паровоза, даже не проверяя, следуют ли гости за ним.

— Вообще-то я даже, в своем роде, известна.

— Печально известна… — добавил Риз, переходя на шепот. — Эй! Ущипни меня еще раз, и я пожалуюсь… кому-нибудь.

Конни собиралась ответить, но тут Мертл резко развернулся, беря ее за плечи своими разномастными руками. От этого жеста его плечи перекосило — что в другой ситуации могло бы показаться комично… Но сейчас у гостей пропало последнее желание смеяться.

— Так или иначе, я рад, что ты одумалась. Как только вы появились, дежурные доложили мне, и я бросился тебе навстречу. Так как ты решила заскочить? Зачем ты на Элписе? Я не тешу себя надеждой, что ты приехала ради меня, не подав о себе и малейшего знака на Пандоре, хотя я был там по делам еще на прошлой неделе.

— О, Мертл, слушай… — Конни затравленно обернулась на Риза, но тот мог только смотреть на нее идеально круглыми глазами, больше ничего. Даже приди ему что-нибудь в голову, как бы он подсказал, чтобы Мертл его не слышал? — Я… эээ… у тебя пожрать не найдется?

Мертл озадаченно моргнул.

— Да… да, разумеется, я сейчас же распоряжусь. — Его огромная рука легла Конни на талию, мгновенно сползая ниже. — А твой… работничек пусть идет в подсобку, к остальному персоналу.

Мерзкая чахлая ладошка ткнулась Ризу прямо в лицо, отпихивая его с дороги. Мертл повел Конни в другую сторону по коридору, впиваясь пальцами ей в ягодицу. Это не могло не быть больно, не говоря о том, что до предела унизительно. Конни успела только обернуться через плечо, одними губами говоря: “Придумай что-нибудь!”

Но Риз на сей раз ничего ей не ответил. Стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, непривычно злой и решительный, и смотрел вслед удаляющимся мистеру и миссис Мертл.

_ [Matthew And The Atlas - I Followed Fires] _


	5. Глава 4. Girl you and I will die unbelievers bound to the tracks of the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ладно, я должна предупредить, что читаю сейчас “Великолепную девятку” Лавгроува и это буквально натолкнуло меня на мысль “ха, эдак я тоже могу”.

Конни вильнула бедром и сделала широкий шаг вперед, уходя от хватки непрошенного мужа. Лицо ее зло кривилось, она сдерживалась, только мысленно повторяя: помни, твоя работа и… то место, куда ты не хочешь возвращаться. Думай об этом и следуй если не плану, то хотя бы той его интонации, что вы с Ризом изначально взяли. Конни одернула подол.

— Не нужно так меня хватать. Мне это не нравится.

Она обернулась через плечо, с изумлением увидев, что Мертл споткнулся при этих ее словах. Его широкое лицо исказила растерянность, рот приоткрылся почти по-детски. Теперь, в сочетании с непропорциональным телом, голова, в особенности, пока брови Мертла так страдальчески изгибались, смотрелась почти дико.

— Правда? В наше первое свидание ты выглядела так, будто именно подобное поведение про тебя. А ты стала рафинированнее. Я пока еще нет. — Он протянул ей руку. — Ну же, мир? Прости дурака, я все никак не наберусь манер.

Конни растерялась. Ее инстинкты еще орали всеми сиренами, но разум советовал притормозить. Ты ведь девочка широких взглядов, нашептывало подсознание, и собираешься дискриминировать человека только потому, что он выглядит, как псих? Давно ли ты стояла плечом к плечу с такими же, как он?

Конни облизала губу, вздохнула и опустила ладонь на широкую шершавую руку Мертла. Он нежно сжал пальцы: те сомкнулись, поглотив ладошку Конни целиком. А потом Мертл потянул на себя, и Конни — законная жена, в конце концов — оказалась у него в объятиях.

Она смотрела мимо его плеча в конец коридора, туда, где они оставили Риза. Но там уже никого не было.

_ [The Dave Brubeck Quartet - Unsquare Dance] _

Пора сваливать, пока она не облажалась, сообразил Риз. Потому что даже если Мертлу бы не вживили какой-то супер-навороченный чип в мозг, он заметил бы, что жена не тает от счастья при виде внезапно обнаружившегося супруга.

В этом и крылась главная проблема. Непросто перехитрить врага, если не знаешь, насколько он умен.

Ладно, ради перестраховки буду считать, что он умнее меня, подумал Риз. Хрена с два, конечно, но просто для разнообразия, решил он: представим. Тем не менее, то, что придумал один, как известно, кто-то другой может разгадать. То, что один спрятал — другой найдет.

С этой мыслью Риз заглянул в ближайшую коробку. После того, как Мертл толкнул его, Риз юркнул в ближайшее ответвление коридора, узкий, плохо освещенный закуток. Камера в углу медленно поворачивалась слева направо, заедая на половине пути. А пол был заставлен огромными ящиками, сундуками и коробками. Видимо, эта резиденция все-таки была складом. И жилым помещением по совместительству. То есть, какое бы впечатление о ней ни составляли, угадать можно было только наполовину.

В ящике оказалось оружие. Риз благоразумно решил его не касаться руками, но новый ЭХО-глаз и без того определил модель: гиперионский Коммерсант. Приличная и недешевая вещица. Можно было, конечно, присвоить ее, Риз даже на автомате поднял голову, чтобы удостовериться, что стоит вне видимости камеры. Но… сам он все равно не смог бы стрелять. Во всяком случае, в цель. Передать Коммерсанта Конни тоже не имелось возможности — кто знает, где она сейчас? Но пока что было рано беспокоиться всерьез. Главное было вернуться в комнату с панелью управления. Риз успел, так сказать, отвалить камень от входа в пещеру, и если Мертл, бросив жену, например, у буфета, не вернулся, чтобы снова все запаролить, оставалось только войти и забрать сокровища.

Но все как в сказке случается только в книжках.

Ну разумеется.

— Ты кто такой и чего здесь шаришь?

Риз от неожиданности вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. На него недружелюбно — насколько можно было видеть через стекла огромных очков — смотрел скав. Руку с пистолетом он направил Ризу в лицо.

— Да ты не дергайся, я чуть тебя не пришил.

— Я здесь… — Ложь про “секретаря” могла не пройти второй раз. — Я тут с миссис Мертл. На инспек… экскурсии.

Но прошла.

— А, точно. Нам сообщили по внутренней связи. — Скав опустил пистолет. Однако не поставил на предохранитель и не спрятал в кобуру. — Идем.

Скав подошел вплотную к Ризу, и тот на автомате сделал несколько шагов назад, пока не уперся лопатками в столб из ящиков. Что ж, любое животное в опасной ситуации знает, что можно сражаться, бежать или замереть. Риз пользовался и доступным только людям четвертым вариантом — лгать. Вот только это он уже испробовал. И ему даже поверили. Но это не помогло.

Сражался он хуже некуда (с чем давно примирился). Бежать можно было только скаву в руки. Оставалось замереть. Так что когда охранник стиснул его плечо, Риз позволил скаву увести его назад, в широкий и хорошо освещенный коридор.

— Господин Мертл сделал на твой счет вполне четкое и ясное распоряжение.

Они зашагали прочь. Дальше и дальше от комнаты с приборной панелью, которую Риз еще мог видеть вдали. Даже дверь в кабинет осталась не до конца закрыта.

Риз всю дорогу пытался сообразить, что же ему делать. Он не сопротивлялся только затем, чтобы выиграть время на подготовку, но старательно замедлял шаг, едва ли не спотыкаясь. Ладно, лихорадочно думал он, иногда даже когда все и правда хуже некуда, стоит только немного подождать, и вдруг где-то откроется возможность…

И хорошо бы счастливому шансу уже поспеть. Потому что скав начал терять терпение, убыстрял шаг и вел пленника прямо к двери в конце коридора. До которой оставалось едва ли пара метров.

Даже окон нет, вот же гадство, подумал Риз. Нельзя даже выброситься, чтобы не мучиться.

— Ладно, скажи сразу, — Риз приготовился к худшему. — Сразу убьешь или сначала будешь пытать?

— Чего? — Скав толкнул рукой дверь, к которой они приблизились. — Нет, я конечно, слышал что-то такое, что боссова баба отмороженная на всю голову, но что у нее работнички такие же шлепнутые… не ожидал.

Дверь распахнулась, хлопаясь о стену, скав вошел внутрь и бросил пистолет на стол. Длинный стол, за которым сидели еще три таких же охранника, как он. А один стоял. С кастрюлей в руках.

— Босс сказал жратвы тебе дать. Ну и глаз не спускать, понятно, но… блин, что у вас там за порядки на Пандоре, чувак?

Риз почувствовал одновременно облегчение и неловкость. И еще подозрительный запах. Блин, так не пахло даже из шкафчика Вонна, когда он бросил бассейн и даже не стал забирать свои мокрые плавки.

— Я… пожалуй, не буду спрашивать, что на обед.

— Рагу из торков.

Скав открыл кастрюлю, запустил в нее черпак и плюхнул на тарелку порцию жутко пахнущей оранжевой жижи. Жижа легла на тарелку дрожащей горкой.

Ладно, я все еще хочу выброситься в окно, подумал Риз.

— И тут он блеванул мне прямо на сапоги.

— А ты что?

— Вспорол ему брюхо — кишки так и полезли.

— Вот, закинул я ее ноги себе на плечи и чувствую: что-то не то…

Ладно, по крайней мере, есть никто не заставляет. Риз подпер лоб ладонью, пытаясь отрешиться от тупых разговоров скавов, а в идеале, и от мерзкого запаха, заполонившего комнату. Но сидеть сложа руки и ждать, чтобы ситуация исправилась без его вмешательства, Риз не собирался. Так что он подождал еще немного (ладно, история про угнанный “скат” была интересной, так что он хотел дослушать, чем все в итоге кончилось) и решил действовать самым решительным образом.

— Извините, а можно мне в туалет?

Скавы разом замолкли и повернулись к гостю-тире-пленнику, как будто успели забыть, что он присутствует между ними. А может, они и действительно настолько увлеклись обычной болтовней, что не заметили бы, если б Риз просто встал и вышел из караулки.

— Конечно, ща ведро из шкафа достану тебе.

Скав, сказавший это, вытер жирные руки о штанины и поднялся со скамьи. Другой, тот, что вел Риза в караулку, ткнул напарника в бок.

— Да он из это… из этих. С понтами.

— Так что ж, мне его вести в боссов сортир?

Скавы обменялись недоумевающими взглядами, действительно не зная, как поступить. Риз кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.

— Так может, я позвоню миссис Мертл, пусть она скажет, как поступить? — Риз хитро прищурился. — Она, правда, на ужине с мужем, вашим боссом, и, наверное, будет весьма не рада, что ее отвлекают… Но раз у нас такая загвоздка, придется помешать трапезе начальства.

— Точно, так и сделай. — Обрадовались скавы. — Звони.

Ну конечно, ведь это не они прервали бы босса и его супружницу. Риз на мгновение растерялся, чувствуя, как холодеют виски. А затем шлепнул себя по бокам пару раз.

— А-а… мой ЭХО-передатчик куда-то делся. У вас на входе остался, нет?

— Мы можем сходить и посмотреть…

— А может, просто отведете меня уже в туалет? Потому что дело как бы срочное.

Скав невнятно выругался и схватил Риза повыше локтя той самой ладонью, которую минуту назад вытирал о штаны. Дернул на себя.

— Давай только быстро и чисто, не хочу быть уволен из-за такой херни.

Риз не стал спорить. В голове у него было множество удачных фраз на случай, если ситуация начнет снова ухудшаться, но, к счастью, ни одна из них не понадобилась. Скав просто довел его до чистенькой светлой уборной в конце коридора, втолкнул внутрь и, судя по звуку, подпер спиной дверь. Но это было уже не важно. Риз осмотрелся.

Огромная ванна, предназначенная для купания огромной неуклюжей туши безбашенного психа — однако, имеющего определенный вкус. Раковина с зубной щеткой в стаканчике, резная мыльница в виде ракушки… Стиральная машина в углу, унитаз с оборочками на крышке, пустая полка для шампуней — действительно, зачем средства для волос, если у тебя лысина?

Риз прыжком уселся на стиральную машину и вытянул перед собой механическую руку. Голографическая проекция тотчас показала ему все точки, через которые можно было подключиться к системе резиденции. И хотя вход требовал пароля, Ризу даже без обновленного — после воцарения над “Атласом” — чипа и подключенного к нему ЭХО-глаза было раз плюнуть взломать систему. Секунда, и он уже разгуливал по внутренней сети, как по общественному парку.

— Сказал же, это можно делать даже из ванной.

— Представь себе, я столько вложил в эти эксперименты с эридием, и что в итоге? Пшик, я потерял все деньги. Нет, то, что Гиперион сделал со мной… грех жаловаться, тебе так не кажется? Прокачал и голову, и тело. Сказал бы я, что я завидный жених, но я ведь в браке! 

Конни ковыряла вилкой салат, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Повар Мертла обернулся в считаные минуты, если, конечно, он не достал из холодильника давно заготовленные закуски.

— Скажи, что будь это не так, ты уж теперь-то точно перезвонила бы. — Мертл хрюкнул, то ли от удовольствия, то ли потому, что ему было так сподручнее втягивать в себя вино из бокала.

— Я… потеряла номер твоего ЭХО-устройства.

— Я вбил его в память! Ввел собственноручно.

— Я потеряла все ЭХО-устройство. — Конни провела вилкой по поверхности тарелки, нервничая. И раздавшийся мерзкий скрип не улучшил ее настроения. — Сказать по правде, оно взорвалось.

— О, в это я вполне могу поверить.

Конни покивала, не поднимая взгляда. Кусок не лез ей в горло. Салат выглядел свежим, но она не сказала бы, что аппетитным.

— Не могу поверить, что сегодня ты будешь стелить мне постель.

— Не буду. Я никому не стелю постель.

Что было чистой правдой — даже израненного Риза она в тот самый день (ей казалось — безумно давно) сгрузила на кровать поверх одеяла. С другой стороны, он был весь в копоти и крови, а стирать она тоже не нанималась.

— Ну конечно, у тебя, поди, для этого есть специальный слуга. Давно вы в паре с этим парнишей?

— Два месяца.

— А работаете?

Конни насупилась, глядя исподлобья, и Мертл добродушно хохотнул.

— Просто хотел тебя поддеть, не злись. Когда я вас только увидел, конечно, подумал, что так и есть, вы себя ведете, как парочка, которая уже и притереться друг к другу успела. А потом я такой: да это же Конни, парни постоянно ржали, что она втрескалась в старика Флинта, и тут — это? Ты ведь не потеряла остатки ума и вкуса, пока была в…

— Прекрати.

— Да ладно тебе. По крайней мере, там-то не было ни одного мужика, это точно. Так что я могу быть уверен, что ты хранила мне верность. Хотела того или нет. — Мертл забулькал водой в стакане, отпивая. — Вот что мне нравится: если девочка ни с кем не путается, так не тратишь время и силы на отстрел ее любовников.

Конни покачала головой.

— Мы можем поговорить серьезно? Мои отчисления на благотворительность — как они стали поступать к тебе?

— Что? Впервые слышу. Единственное, что я от тебя получал, так это маленькие подарочки. Почти незаметные в моей финансовой ведомости. Я думал, это в память о том, что у нас не срослось.

Конни остановила движение вилки среди салатных дебрей. Медленно подняла голову, глядя нежданному-незваному мужу в глаза.

— Так у нас не срослось или мы женаты, Мертл?

Он посмотрел в глаза ей. И Конни поняла, что, несмотря на то, что не двигала ни единой мышцей тела, ее сердце все быстрее и быстрее колотится в груди, а кровь начинает бурлить. Ответ Мертла, каким бы ни был, должен был разрешить эту напряженность — так или иначе.

Она чуть было не подпрыгнула на стуле, когда ее ЭХО-устройство на поясе запищало, сигнализируя о входящем вызове. Конни мысленно выругалась, ныряя под стол, чтобы принять звонок.

— Да! — Зашипела она в динамик.

— Извини, если прерываю твой семейный ужин, миссис. Но подумал, что стоит поделиться той информацией, что я нарыл. Кстати, я был суперкрут, а ты не видела.

Конни облегченно выдохнула, чувствуя, как теплеет у нее в груди. Риз!

— Мне хватило предыдущего раза. Я думала, ты слинял.

— Без тебя? Никогда. Пропуск на станцию перемещения-то на твое имя. — Риз подождал, не хихикнет ли собеседница, но ей было не до смеха. — Правда, я вижу пришвартованный к черному ходу корабль.

Конни снова зашипела, уже мягче, просто чтобы не говорить грубое “помолчи”.

— Воспользуйся им, если это все слишком для тебя. Серьезно. У меня вся ситуация под контролем.

— Точно? Потому что, хм, я смотрю на внутренние документы корпорации твоего мужа и все выглядит как раз наоборот.

Конни подняла голову, случайно слегка стукнувшись ею о столешницу.

— Он сдул твои акции, сославшись, что ты четыре года не прикасалась с ним, а он имеет на них право через брак с тобой. Буквально… сегодня. И… тебе это вообще не понравится. Он послал запрос какому-то Смиту, чтобы тот высылал весь твой заработок на счет Мертла… Кто этот Смит?

— Не отвлекайся, милая. — Мертл постучал по столу толстым, как край бифокальных очков, ногтем. — Ты сама захотела семейный ужин, так будь добра обращать внимание только на твоего мужа.

Конни отвела ЭХО-устройство от уха.

— О, это просто мой… секретарь. Риз, повиси минутку на линии.

Она вскочила и каким-то непостижимым образом в ее руках оказался пистолет.

— Ты тронул мои акции,  _ хуньдань _ !

Она выстрелила Мертлу в голову. Тот и не подумал уворачиваться. Пуля неслась ему в лоб, но за сантиметр до столкновения буквально растворилась в воздухе.

Вот блин, подумала Конни, у него поглощающий щит. Подумала за секунду до того, как стул, еще прижатый ножками к ее лодыжкам, превратился в электрическую ловушку.

Уже теряя сознание от электрического разряда, обвившего ее ноги, Конни поняла, что летит прямо лицом на стол. И удар окончательно заставил ее распрощаться с сознанием.

_ [Greg Edmonson - Big Bar Fight] _

Да, Риз гулял по системе поместья, как по парку, проблема была в том, что он проник немногим глубже самых верхних слоев. Для погружения на глубину требовалось личное одобрение Мертла: то ли отпечаток пальца, то ли скан сетчатки глаза. Риз не удивился бы, если б доступ был по анализу крови. Судя по тому, что Риз узнал об этом человеке из его собственных записей в домашней сети, эксперименты “Гипериона” над его разумом, как ни поразительно, сделали Мертла… цивилизованней. А вместе с тем и дальновидней.

И тем не менее, что Риз успел услышать, пока связь не прервалась, так это что кто-то стрелял. Конни кричала. И что-то стукнулось обо что-то… явно крепкое. Когда он подключился к камерам столовой, едва найдя ее среди десятков совершенно одинаковых безликих комнат-коробок, в помещении уже никого не было. Только ЭХО-передатчик Конни сиротливо лежал на отодвинутом от стола стуле. По крайней мере, нигде не было заметно ни капли крови.

Ну, будем надеяться, что это мы побеждаем, попробовал успокоить себя Риз. За все его время на Пандоре с ним случались вещи и пострашнее, но вот система… Настоящая загадка, так сложно ему давно не было. И он не мог винить ни себя, ни механику: его ЭХО-импланты в несколько раз превосходили прежние, с которыми он уже был первоклассным хакером, пусть информация во внутренней сети “Атласа” несколько устарела относительно данных “Гипериона”. У него были все шансы выполнить задуманное, и все же пока ему не везло.

И, разумеется, ситуация не могла не ухудшиться: по всему зданию раздался мерзкий звук сирены.

О, ну хотя бы в этом виноват не я, подумал Риз, сворачивая голографическую проекцию. Кажется, настало время делать ноги.

Он спрыгнул со стиральной машинки и бросился к двери, толкнул ее…

— Эй!

И тотчас снова закрыл. На щеколду, на всякий случай. Что бы ни означала эта сирена, скав у двери ванной и не думал двигаться. Риз вспомнил о “Коммерсанте” в коробке и раскаялся, что не сунул его за ремень. Сейчас был бы хотя бы вооружен. Пусть он вряд ли смог бы попасть в кого-нибудь, в конце концов, до этого могло даже не дойти: достаточно было бы более или менее убедительно поугрожать. Если бы, печально подумал Риз, с грустью глядя перед собой. На мыльницу.

С мылом в ней.

Это, конечно, могло не сработать. Но, за неимением лучшего… Если выбирать между зубной щеткой, стаканом и мылом, последнее еще более-менее могло создать нужную иллюзию — через толщу одежды.

Ты еще можешь попросить по-хорошему, предложила более миролюбивая — или более осторожная — часть его характера. Опыт подсказывал Ризу, что шансы с таким подходом у него будут нулевые. Элпис маловато отличался от Пандоры в том, что касалось нравов и этикета, то есть, скорее всего, там, за дверями ванной все уже давно палили друг в друга.

Риз взял мыло. Ладно, мысленно проговорил он со всей четкостью, план такой: заставить охранника довести его до кабинета панели управления, получить доступ к личному шаттлу Мертла и валить, пока никто ничего не понял. Что касалось Конни, то Риз готов был побиться об заклад, что она уже ждет его в той самой комнатке — она же не полная дура, в конце концов. Она, безусловно, следует какому-то в высшей степени идиотическому кодексу чести, возможно, кодексу каких-нибудь Благородных Бандитов, но она не полная дура. Тем паче, искав ее по камерам, он не посмотрел только в центре резиденции.

Утешаясь ободряющими мыслями о неизбежном успехе, Риз отпер дверь и высунул наружу руку с зажатым в ней мылом.

— Если не хочешь обгорелую дырку в туловище, не двигайся и веди меня в центр, — произнес он, пытаясь придать голосу мрачной серьезности. Мыло неплотно прижалось к куртке скава под правой лопаткой.

— Так не двигайся или веди? — запутался скав. Тем не менее, поднял руки, хотя об этом-то его никто не просил.

— Веди. И без разговоров. — Стараясь не отрывать мыло от спины “заложника”, но и не прижимать слишком сильно, чтобы не выдать себя, Риз свободной рукой толкнул сначала дверь, затем схватил скава за плечо, чтобы тот ненароком не обернулся. — Да, и давай-ка побыстрее. Что означает эта сирена?

— Так мне молчать или ответить на вопрос?

Риз утомленно вздохнул.

— Отвечай. По существу.

Да-да, сам-то он в подобной ситуации попробовал бы заболтать похитителя. Не факт, что это помогло бы: горький опыт достаточно крепко похлестал уверенность Риза в себе мокрым по морде, но, тем не менее, перестав считать себя гениальным, он утвердился в мысли, что “достаточно хорош”. Приемлемо. Например, для того, чтобы обхитрить одного-двух охранников, у которых мышц больше, чем мозгов.

Правда, только не в случае, если они под безжалостно ярким светом ламп не видят то, что им не следует.

— Это, нахрен, что такое?

Риз вздрогнул, невольно вминая мыло меж лопаток скава. Пока второй охранник, выбежавший из бокового коридора, ошарашенно пялился на представшую его глазам странную картину. Даже руки расставил, как герой в детской книжке, над которыми пишут что-то вроде “оба-на! Как же так, внучата?” или что-то иное в том же роде. А затем хрюкающе хохотнул, наслаждаясь паникой и своего товарища, полагавшего, что ему действительно что-то угрожает, и Риза, который лихорадочно соображал, что же ему делать дальше.

Особенно комичным, видимо, было, какие знаки пытался подать “заложник”, умоляя его спасти. Второй скав не торопился, разве что крепился, чтобы не захохотать в полный голос.

Риз почувствовал, как от нервов мгновенно повлажнела ладонь и постарался покрепче ухватить мыло… отчего то, разумеется, мгновенно выскользнуло. Сделав прощальный пируэт в воздухе и шлепнувшись на пол, медленно крутясь. Нужно было держать другой рукой, поздно сообразил Риз. Не будь он левшой, так бы и сделал, но в стрессовой ситуации кто не склонен действовать на автомате?

Впрочем, долго сокрушаться не вышло: крепкая рука псевдо-заложника сжала горло Риза. И, судя по тому, что можно было прочесть за очками по взгляду, скав был весьма недоволен, что кому-то удалось выставить его дураком. У такого гнева обычно имеются очень болезненные — для окружающих — последствия.

— Эта сирена означает, что в поместье что-то неладно, — прорычал скав. — и что мы имеем право стрелять по всему подозрительному.

— Правда? — прохрипел Риз, потому что на нормальный разговор ему уже не хватало воздуха. — А то я случайно ее включил.

Хватка на его горле ослабла. Но рука никуда не делась, готовая снова сдавить, может, и сильнее, чем прежде.

— Я пытался просканировать… кое-что! По просьбе моей работодательницы, она сама дала мне код! — Риз вытянул перед собой автоматическую руку, так, чтобы скаву тоже была видна засиявшая в воздухе голографическая проекция. — Видите? Я в системе. Хочу… вот так сделаю. Хочу — это разверну. Все легально.

— Да? Ну так выключи сигнализацию. — подначил тот скав, что пришел из бокового коридора.

Риз попробовал. Но к сигнализации у него доступа не было: ею в действительности мог управлять только Мертл. Лично. Риз ошалело тыкался во все открытые порты в поисках хоть какого-нибудь результата. Добился он только того, что над вторым скавом, в боковом коридоре, сработала противопожарная система: и бедолагу обрызгало холодной водой. Тот, матерясь, отпрыгнул и принялся отряхиваться, но тут его за шиворот одарил таким же ливнем второй датчик дыма. 

— Ладно, хватит, хватит! Мы поняли! — Проверещал он, пытаясь выжать прилипшую к лицу маску, не снимая ее с головы. — Ты в системе и включаешь, что хочешь!

Второй скав, кажется, ничуть не сочувствовал товарищу. Риз слышал, как фырчит тот в маску, стараясь смеяться беззвучно.

— Ладно, ты что-то сканировал для мадам Мертл. А что она тут ищет?

— Подозревает мужа в неверности. — Не упустил случая съерничать Риз, уже готовый прогулочным шагом пойти прочь с приятным чувством превосходства в груди. — Ищет повод дать ему развод и отсудить половину имущества.

Как оказалось, это он зря.

Рука скава сжала его плечо. Живое плечо. Это, по крайней мере, была уже не шея, но и толстые скавьи пальцы вмялись в кожу куда болезненней, чем за минуту до того.

— Да? Не значит ли это, что мы должны защитить нашего хозяина от твоей хозяйки?

Риз не нашелся, что ответить. Тузов у него в рукаве не осталось. Да что там, даже завалящей шестерки там не было. Так что он просто съездил скаву по скуле, как сумел — свободной рукой. Получилось весьма эффективно, потому что какой-никакой, а удар по голове железом — штука нешуточная. Скав разжал пальцы и осел на пол без звука. Второй, правда, тотчас бросил отряхиваться, но, к счастью, поскользнулся на разлитой по полу луже воды, дав тем самым Ризу фору.

— Стой, урод! Хуже будет!

Как известно, если вам кричат такое в спину, это обещание относится к варианту, в котором вы действительно останавливаетесь. Риз припустил по коридору, не разбирая дороги, надеясь, что правильно запомнил, каково хитросплетение коридоров и где, собственно, кабинет с головным компьютером резиденции. Тяжелые шаги скава раздавались за спиной — недостаточно далеко, чтобы расслабляться. Вот! Наконец-то! Оно! Риз увидел приоткрытую дверь, а он помнил, что они с Конни, покидая кабинет под надзором Мертла, так ее и не притворили за собой. А еще он помнил, что на двери был хоть и хлипкий, но все-таки замок, позволявший закрыться изнутри.

Что Риз и сделал: скользя подошвами ботинок по начищенному до скрипа полу, влетел в комнатку, захлопнул дверь и заперся. Затем с выдохом усталости и нервозности привалился к ней спиной, едва держась, чтобы не сползти вниз. Потер глаза. И все-таки сел на пол, потому что ноги его не держали.

Класс, подумал Риз. Он закрылся не в том кабинете.

_ [Vampire Weekend - Unbelievers] _


	6. Глава 5. Medusa In Chains

Наверное, синяк останется, подумала Конни и открыла глаза. И, как обычно это случается при обмороках, перед ее взором оказалось совсем не то же самое, что было за секунду — по ее внутреннему ощущению — назад. Что ж, меланхолично рассудила Конни, так оно и бывает, в особенности на недружелюбной территории.

Сразу после зрения к ней стало возвращаться ощущение тела в пространстве. По крайней мере, она не висела вверх ногами. Уже хорошая новость. Однако — и это была плохая — ее ступни не доставали до пола на пару добрых футов. Даже несмотря на туфли на платформе и высоченные шпильки.

Руки ее, плотно связанные по всей длине широкими пластиковыми ремнями, вздергивались к потолку. Подобная конструкция не так отдавалась болью в плечах (а Конни было, с чем сравнить), но вряд ли целью изобретателя этой пытки был комфорт пленника. Скорее, расчет был на то, что из этой ловушки не освободиться самостоятельно — пока палач не позволит.

— Надеюсь, тебе удобно.

_ [Heart - If Looks Could Kill] _

Конни повернула голову вправо. Дверь ангара — или это пространство лучше было бы назвать залом? — открылась, впуская Мертла.

— Я докончил ужин, ожидая тебя. Разве что десертом пожертвовал, чтобы примчаться поскорее. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, на чем мы остановились, малышка? Нам есть, что обсудить.

— Неужели? Твое воровство, кусок ты дерьма?

— А ты изменилась меньше, чем я надеялся. Ну что ж. Начать с того, что ты сама явилась в мой дом, и я не дурак, чтобы воображать, будто ради примирения.

Мертл мотнул головой, и Конни поняла, на что он указывает: за его спиной, наверху огромной стены, за стеклом приглушенно светилась комната с приборной панелью, где какое-то время назад хозяин дома и обнаружил незваную женушку с подельником.

— Я не собиралась брать больше того, что и так мое.

— О, я тоже. Я тоже, дорогая.

Мертл усмехнулся. И вот это выражение лица прекрасно подходило его новой наружности. Я бы плюнула в него, если бы была уверена, что достану, подумала Конни. И потом, у нее во рту все равно пересохло.

— Понимаешь ли, я люблю, когда можно договориться по-хорошему. Не беда, если не удается, но когда тебе идут навстречу, у меня такое приятное чувство в груди… Люблю его слишком сильно, чтобы не полениться спросить еще раз: ты не одумалась, милая?

—  _ Чюй нидэ _ !

— О, эти выражения не идут твоему смуглому личику, тебе никто еще не говорил?

Никто бы не посмел, подумала Конни со злорадством. Ей оставалось надеяться, что и Мертл раскается. Скоро. Но пока что шансы на то выглядели печально.

Тем более, что именно в эту минуту пол ангара завибрировал: Конни видела это, но не ощущала. Плитки прямо под нею раздвинулись, образуя дыру. И в глубине ее что-то мерцало.

Что-то двигалось, шелестя с характерным механическим звуком. Лопасти… блестящие остро наточенными краями. Лезвия, хаотичные и точно отлаженные при том. Смертоносные. Несущие обещание невыносимой боли.

Конни показалось, что на мгновение она задохнулась от ужаса. Она невольно задергалась… бы, если бы ей удалось. Ремни держали крепко.

Вот в чем заключался смысл их конструкции: пленник не мог раскачиваться, не мог подтянуться. Ему оставалось только беспомощно висеть в ожидании гибели.

— Ладно, ты произвел впечатление. Доволен?

Я могу поджать ноги и даже на какое-то время скукожиться, подтянув колени к груди, подумала Конни. Выиграю минут пять… чтобы придумать крутые последние слова.

— Твоей предшественнице не повезло, — меланхолично, намеренно медленно рассказывал Мертл, пока лезвия поднимались все выше. — я тогда еще не отладил механизм — ее перемололо полностью. Кто же она была? Дай-ка вспомнить… Какая-то секретутка Катагавы. Так себе добыча, но могла открыть мне доступ к интересным данным, если б поменьше полировала ногти на работе и больше слушала. Но… вот так я стал вдовцом. Третий раз я подобной ошибки не допущу.

Конни на миг отключилась от слов Мертла, да и от всего происходящего, пронзенная пониманием, что в комнатке наверху не просто горит свет. Там, у панели происходит какое-то шевеление.

Блин, лучше бы мне ошибаться, подумала Конни, щурясь. Хотя другая часть ее сознания ликующе вопила: да! Друг приперся спасать тебя, даже понимая, что рискует своей жизнью! Конни представила, как бьет эту эгоистичную часть своей личности ржавым ломом.

Риз склонился над клавиатурой, перебирая кнопки с такой быстротой и уверенностью, точно перед ним было его собственное изобретение. Затем присел, меняя местами какие-то штепсели на боку приборной панели. Распрямившись, он показал два больших пальца, уверенно и довольно усмехаясь.

“Вали отсюда нахрен, — попыталась глазами и движением головы показать Конни. — дела приобрели вообще не тот оборот.”

“У тебя под контролем примерно ничего.” — также жестами ответил Риз, снова наклоняясь над приборной панелью.

Что ж, приходилось признать его правоту. Лезвия уже подбирались к уровню пола, сияя бликами от ламп ангара. Конни посмотрела вниз и нервно сглотнула. Оставалось надеяться, что отключить эту здоровенную мясорубку проще, чем перевести деньги со счета на счет.

— Смотри: мне нужна, по сути, только твоя голова. — Тем временем, продолжал Мертл. Глаза его мрачно сверкали из-за круглых красных стекол очков. — Ни руки, ни ноги, ни даже пара симпатичных сисечек, которые, безусловно, хороши, но не играют решающей роли. Мне нужна только твоя тупая башка, которой тебе лучше бы понять прямо сейчас — самое время соглашаться. Если ты будешь расторопна, сможешь что-нибудь сберечь. Если прямо сейчас ты просто скажешь “да”, я оставлю тебе ноги по колени. Куда как щедрое предложение.

— Я скормлю тебе твои же кишки, мудло!

— Серьезно? А я вижу, что ты далека от возможности это сделать. — Усмехнулся Мертл, тыкая Конни в пупок огромным пальцем. Она даже не покачнулась, безнадежно схваченная ремнями.

Сделай что-нибудь, попыталась намекнуть Конни, вытаращив глаза. Я пытаюсь, показал Риз свободной рукой, состроив выразительную гримасу: сложная система защиты, личный доступ.

Конни прищурилась, гадая, что подельник пытается до нее донести, и Мертл заметил, что пленница смотрит поверх его плеча. Обернулся.

— А-а-а, твой маленький дружочек запустил свои шаловливые ручонки, куда не следовало.

Мертл завел руку за спину и достал из-за пояса пистолет. В огромной ладони почти прятался отобранный у Конни Сложный пистолетик. Мертл направил его на окно, сдвинул брови и… Он просто не мог втиснуть толстенный палец в рамку, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок.

— Твой брат делает дерьмовое оружие, куколка, — прорычал Мертл, замахиваясь и разъяренно бросая пистолетик в окно.

Риз вовремя пригнулся, прячась и от осколков, и от просвистевшего над головой пистолета. Ливень острой крошки брызнул во все стороны: часть внутрь комнатки, часть просто осыпалась вниз, когда трещины разбежались по стеклу до самых его углов. Пистолет, судя по звуку, стукнулся о стену, на чем и закончил свои приключения. Мертл с перекошенным от ярости лицом отвернулся, не увидев, как над приборной панелью на секунду вздернулась серебристая рука Риза с оптимистически отставленным большим пальцем.

— Ну ничего. Сейчас с ним разберутся. — Мертл снова завел руку за спину, пытаясь достать ЭХО-передатчик, но тот, вероятно, сдвинулся, когда муж втискивал за пояс пистолет Конни. И теперь устройство давило на поясницу, но оставалось недосягаемо. Должно быть, Мертл в эту секунду мечтал об удочке. Непросто ему это было: одна конечность слишком коротка, вторая слишком длинна. Очевидно, к своей новой внешности Мертл так и не привык, может, даже одеваться ему помогали верные скавы.

Но, спустя минуту сопения и пары нелепых телодвижений, Мертл все-таки достал ЭХО-устройство. Намереваясь, разумеется, вызвать подмогу. Если бы Конни могла качнуться так, чтобы вышибить передатчик из его мерзкой лапы… Но Мертл предусмотрительно отошел подальше.

Самое длинное лезвие чиркнуло по подошве туфли Конни.

Нужно было что-то соображать, и быстрее.

— Он меня трахает.

Мертл чуть было не выронил ЭХО-устройство, вовремя стиснув приборчик посильнее. Может, даже слишком: Конни почудился хруст пластика.

_ [The Beatles - Run For Your Life] _

Конни с трудом подавила паническую улыбку. Она ступала на охрененно тонкий лед.

— Каждую ночь. Иногда днем. И знаешь, что? Это из-за него я тебе не перезвонила. Потому что ты — жалкое чмо! _ Во дэ чэ цзянь дао ни доу цзи цы бао тай! _

— Что?!

— Я в жизни не щупала задницы лучше, чем у него!

Конни перевела дух, сама шокированная тем, что несет. Но ничего лучше не пришло ей в голову. Главное, что Мертл не вздумал обернуться, так что не заметил, что Риз изумлен еще больше него.

— Ладно, я буду просто притворяться, что не слышу. — Риз ниже склонился над клавиатурой. — А говорила, не умеет врать. Ох, блин. Это хреново, просто предельно.

Он пробил все уровни защиты, которые мог. Но последний ключ никак ему не давался — потому что к нему не имел доступа никто, кроме Мертла. Даже его клон не смог бы смухлевать с системой. Мертл не авторизовался через компьютер в свой личный кабинет. Он и был личным кабинетом. Точнее, чип был вживлен прямо в его мозг.

Риз попытался донести неприятное открытие до Конни (которая на все лады нахваливала его постельные способности), показав себе на голову, затем Мертлу. Вряд ли Конни поняла, разве что запнулась на полуслове, теряя вдохновение.

— Я таю от его языка, и так классно запускать руку ему в волосы, когда мы целуемся. У меня… никакого “динь” не случилось от нашего свидания, а с ним это такое “динь-динь-динь” без перерыва, что я порой не слышу своих мыслей!

Мертл нажал на ЭХО только одну кнопку: лезвия под ногами Конни перестали вращаться. Не исчезли, но, по крайней мере, больше не чиркали по подошвам ее туфель.

— А как его член, милая? — Мертл в один прыжок оказался перед Конни, стискивая ее лицо пальцами своей здоровущей руки. Да так сильно, что, казалось, еще миг, и он сломает пленнице челюсть. — Расскажи мне об этом, если успеешь, пока я тебя не выебал.

Конни не могла ответить, и Мертла слегка привел в чувство ее беспомощный вид. Он усмехнулся, уже чуточку более расслабленно, чем за секунду до того. Но дикий огонь жгучей ненависти не пропал из его глаз.

— Ладно, мы никуда не торопимся. У меня есть время сначала показать тебе, как сильно ты не права, а уж затем пустить в расход. Я так понял, ты не горишь желанием сохранить свой пирожочек таким, как сейчас, а не в виде фарша.

Он отпустил ее, одновременно презрительно толкая, и принялся обходить по периметру, точно принюхивающийся, примеряющийся к жертве хищник.

— Так как его член, милая? Не слышу!

— М-м… нормально. — Конни поняла, что краснеет, и мгновенно возненавидела себя за это. Неумение врать означает буквально вот это, и она пожалела, что не объяснила этого Ризу перед всей операцией с должной убедительностью.

Тот же, в свою очередь, размахивал руками, точно пытался показать “скату”, куда приземляться.

Будь я проклята, если понимаю, подумала Конни. Да и Мертл, хватающий ее то одной мерзкой рукой, то другой (еще более мерзкой) изрядно мешал сосредоточиться.

“Мне нужно замыкание,” — попытался как можно более отчетливо показать Риз. Конни прищурилась, не вполне разбирая с такого расстояния. Мертл кружил вокруг нее, как голодный скаг, а она пялилась поверх головы непрошенного мужа, пытаясь понять, что от нее хочет подельник.

Толстые пальцы Мертла вздернули подол платья Конни, и она задохнулась от омерзения. Грубым движением муж сорвал с ее ноги опустевшую кобуру, откинул ту в дальний угол ангара. Кожу от рывка ожгло, точно огнем.

— Это тебе не нужно. Никогда не любил одержимых пушками баб.

Мертл снова оказался лицом к лицу с Конни. Встал перед нею, улыбаясь. Она посмотрела вправо на кобуру, подумав о том, что пистолет, на самом деле, тоже не так далеко от нее. Может, связанная, она и не могла им воспользоваться все равно, но ощущать за поясом или на внутренней стороне бедра привычное давление оружия все равно было приятно и успокаивающе.

— А знаешь, ты прав. — Она сдвинула брови. — Не нужно.

И она, извернувшись, закинула одну ногу Мертлу за поясницу. А вторую изо всех сил впечатала ему в пах.

— Заменил бы на железку первым делом там, недоумок!

Упругое поле щита сопротивлялось, но прогнулось под натиском и скоростью колена Конни, рассыпаясь. На несколько секунд, до восстановления, Мертл оказался полностью открыт и беззащитен: Конни подала знак Ризу, кивая. И, подобравшись, впечатала пятки согнувшемуся от боли Мертлу в макушку.

Ремни отпустили ее руки так неожиданно, что Конни вскрикнула, падая на пол. Чудом она успела расставить ноги, упираясь ими в края ямы. Острые лезвия возвышались над полом, в опасной близости от разведенных коленей Конни. Она замахала руками, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и тут плитки стали съезжаться.

А Мертл, зажимая опущенное к груди лицо крохотной ладошкой, наотмашь двинул огромной лапищей… воздух.

Конни перекатилась через голову, отпрыгивая и от удара, и от ямы. Шею на несколько секунд свело, да и руки, столько времени стиснутые ремнями, горели, восстанавливая кровоснабжение. Одеревеневшими пальцами Конни принялась расстегивать ремень платья, и тут Мертл повернул к ней лицо: от удара ее каблука стекло очков треснуло и острый край вонзился в кожу возле глаза.

— Большая ошибка,  _ жена _ .

Вместо ответа Конни врезала ему, еще не распрямившемуся в полный рост, туда, где кожу вспороли очки, но щит уже успел восстановиться, и Конни всего лишь ушибла кулак, и так онемелый от отлившей крови. Мертл снова махнул своей здоровенной лапищей, но слишком медленно для противницы, в теле которой уже вскипал адреналин. Она ушла под тощую руку противника, заставляя его крутиться вокруг своей оси, выхватила у него из-за пояса щит и отпрыгнула.

— Грязно играешь? Ну конечно, как еще драться  _ крохотной девочке _ .

— О, не говори мне о правилах!

Он рванулся к ней, стряхивая сломанные очки с головы. Конни бросилась к двери, вспоминая десятки, если не сотни драк с такими, как Мертл — и еще более безбашенными. Беги, затем отстреливайся через плечо. Главное, не дай зажать себя в угол. Жаль, пистолет лежал вне ее досягаемости.

А туфли были совсем не предназначены для бега.

—  _ Цхао ни ма! _

Конни дернула ручку двери, но та оказалась заперта. И судя по тому, что в толще железа чернела замочная скважина, Риз, захвативший власть над приборной панелью, вряд ли мог бы помочь. Но, по крайней мере, он крикнул:

— Сзади!

Конни и сама понимала, что Мертл ее догонял. Она поднырнула под его огромную руку, нанося еще один удар и тотчас отскакивая, но в ее модных туфлях это оказалось не так-то быстро — и не так уж далеко у нее вышло. Удар Мертла бросил ее на пол. Конни перекувырнулась через голову, полупрыжком поднялась и, разорвав застежки, стряхнула с ног туфли, посылая их в Мертла, как снаряды. Правда, обе туфли просвистели у него на дюйм над головой — знала бы, что пригодится, попрактиковалась бы заранее, подумала Конни; но вот ходить и тем более драться босиком ей было не впервой, может, даже и удобнее.

Мертл вытер кровь с лица, но новые капли тотчас снова взбухли на ссадинах.

— Думаешь, можешь одолеть меня только потому, что водишь тачку, как мужик и ругаешься, как мужик?

Конни пнула оброненный ею щит: не было времени цеплять его на себя и ждать, пока зарядится. Еще глупее было бы швырять им в Мертла: пусть уж лучше не достанется никому.

— Ох, мальчики. Все, что есть в этой жизни прикольного стремитесь назвать “мужским”.

У нее еще было достаточно концентрации, чтобы шутить. Но она понимала, к чему идет. Все остальные пути разрешения этой ситуации не существовали… с самого начала. Настал миг ясности. Редко, но противостояние порой оканчивалось этим: бежать некуда и нет шанса схитрить. Все решит только то, кто из вас более умелый боец. Конни подобралась, округлив плечи.

_ [Robert Gordon - Run For Your Life (The Beatles Rockabilly Cover)] _

— Да ладно, малыш, не трусь. — Она подманила Мертла рукой, как ручного скага. Кровь на ее костяшках блестела в свете ламп. — Вдруг это ты победишь.

— Конни!

Она не обернулась, только вскинула руку, готовая поймать оружие: она видела краем глаза, что Риз бросил в трещину окна ее пистолет. Тот, правда, не долетел: шмякнулся в метре от нее на пол. Хорошо хоть по башке меня не звезданул, порадовалась Конни в душе.

Крутясь, пистолет заскользил по полу, пока не замер под ногой Конни. Не спуская глаз с Мертла, она присела и подняла оружие, погладив его бок с такой лаской, точно брала на руки домашнего питомца.

— Бог создал мужчину и женщину равными. — Конни взвела курок. — Торрг позаботился, чтобы так всегда и оставалось.

И вот теперь это Мертл бросился бежать, а она догоняла. Первый выстрел не достиг цели: дротики воткнулись в плиты пола там, где только что находилась нога Мертла, и Конни притормозила, чтобы не нарваться на взрыв, когда они сдетонируют. У оружия Торрга был весомый минус — медлительность, но Конни тренировалась на нем с подросткового возраста, не говоря о том, что с этим оружием она… работала. Она умела с ним обращаться.

— А ведь и верно говорят, что брак — это тяжелый труд! — Прорычала Конни, снова стреляя.

Мертл улепетывал от нее так быстро, как только мог на своих толстых кривых ногах. Если бы он так не раскачивался из стороны в сторону при этом, Конни попала бы ему точно в плашку на затылке, но вместо этого дротики вонзились Мертлу в плечо. Конни вполголоса чертыхнулась, ну хоть взрыв повалил его на пол, по крайней мере. В паре метров от двери.

— Ты еще в сознании, мусор? Не слышу извинений! — Снова рыкнула Конни. Обычно она изображала такой голос на арене, чтобы порадовать зрителей, но сейчас она искренне пылала от ярости. И была в настроении убивать. Ей осталось сделать контрольный выстрел Мертлу в голову — и все, кончено.

На миг Конни даже забыла о Ризе, не слыша и не видя ничего, кроме цели перед собой. Она шагнула ближе и направила дуло пистолетика в затылок Мертла. Только на мгновение она отвлеклась: что-то блеснуло за ремнем мужа, там, где до этого помещались ЭХО-передатчик, щит и ее оружие. Ключи?

Конни нагнулась, готовая завладеть ими и оставить Мертла не мертвым, только без сознания… И сваливать, пока он не очухался. Ей показалось, что можно поступить  _ милосердно _ . Она совсем немного скосила глаза, и все равно локоть мужа застал ее врасплох, впечатавшись ей в лицо. Конни отбросило прочь, палец дернулся на курке, выпуская заряд в потолок, поддетые ее ногтем ключи взлетели в воздух и шлепнулись где-то неподалеку.

_ [Dead Posey - Fire Burnin'] _

Вдохнула? Ну так приходи в себя и поднимайся, скомандовала себе Конни через звон в голове. Ничего, она получала и сильнее. Девушка прыжком встала на ноги. А Мертл уже несся на нее. Истекающий кровью, но яростный и готовый уничтожать. Конни выстрелила еще раз, не дожидаясь, пока зрение перестанет дрожать от гула в голове, но дротики снова воткнулись в плечо Мертла. И взрыв заставил его только возопить со всем чувством обуревавшей его ненависти — но не замедлил даже на полшага. Ладно, у тебя еще два заряда, пыталась успокоить она себя.

Конни отступала спиной вперед, не сводя с противника взгляда. Она не заметила, как под ее ногами плитка пола отъехала, и только чудом успела схватиться за край образовавшейся бреши, чтобы не свалиться вниз — а что там за мясорубка, она уже видела. Но вот пистолет ухнул в бездонную тьму.

— Риз!!!

— Это не я! Я, наоборот, пытаюсь это заблокировать!

Мертл мчался на нее с решимостью краггона. Но тут бездна разверзлась и под ним. Увы, только одна нога провалилась в яму, и все же Мертл не сразу смог вытащить конечность, с его-то перекошенным балансом тела.

— А вот это уже я! — крикнул Риз.

—  _ Сесе! _ — отозвалась Конни, подтянувшись и выбросив себя на устойчивую плитку пола. — Спасибо!

Мертл тяжело встал на ноги, обернулся на плитку, так подведшую его в решающий момент схватки, и скривился, точно смотрел на живое существо. Пол выровнялся: ям больше не было. Ни одной. Мертл перевел взгляд на Конни: та не пыталась бежать. Стояла, подобравшись, подняв руки чуть выше уровня груди. Если она, это было ясно, отдалится от него, он снова попробует убрать у нее из-под ног опору — буквально. Так что, когда Мертл шагнул к ней, Конни сделала ответный шаг. А вторым сбила Мертла с ног, зацепив его за щиколотку своей и толкнув плечом в грудь. Принцип рычага должен был сделать половину работы за нее, и все же Конни вмялась в Мертла со всей силой, какой располагала.

Этот удар обязан был подарить ей огромный фиолетовый синяк — и победу. И следующий тоже — которым она впечатала Мертла в пол, когда он попытался подняться.

— Нет значит нет, теперь, может, ты понял? — Она ударила его ногой в плечо, прямо в рану, едва чувствуя, как в голую стопу впиваются застрявшие в его плоти дротики, уже растерявшие свой взрывной заряд. Мертл взвыл. Она давила на него всем своим, пусть и сравнительно невеликим, весом. Но она выбрала верное место, куда приложить свои силы. — Если девчонка не перезвонила, значит, забудь!

Будь обе руки у Мертла одинаковы, он скинул бы Конни с себя. Но характерная мутация безбашенных психов сыграла с ним злую шутку. Тощая ладошка беспомощно сжималась в кулак, не способная даже дотянуться до Конни. А более сильная рука, раненая, оставалась под контролем девушки — буквально под ее ногой.

— Ты без спросу сделал меня своей женой.

Она взялась за запястье его огромной руки, упираясь еще сильнее своей ногой в его развороченной взрывным дротиком плечо.

— Ты хотел застрелить Риза.

Мертл заорал, и Конни пнула его в лицо, продолжая тянуть и крутить, чувствуя, как рвется плоть. Она всегда говорила это, хотя бы самой себе: по крайней мере, тебя не радовали твои убийства. И так оно и было почти всегда. Но раз в пару лет находился урод, который превращал все в… нечто личное.

И вот теперь ее снова окутала алая пульсирующая пелена гнева, как будто она вся, целиком, находилась в разверстой ране.

— И самое главное, Мертл. — Жилы лопнули, красно-фиолетовые потеки крови веером легли на пол ангара. — Ты посмел клеветать на моего брата. Это НЕПРИЕМЛЕМО!

Конни перехватила оторванную руку Мертла за запястье, как дубину, и воздела над головой. А затем ударила его по черепу, еще раз и еще, а потом еще и еще, пока не стало очевидно, что Мертлу больше не нужно.

Ну вот и все, кончено, подумала Конни, выпуская из пальцев запястье мутантской руки. Она уперла ладони в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Успокоиться. Ох, пора бросать курить, подумала она мимоходом. Подняла взгляд на разбитое окно. Риз смотрел на нее через трещину, держа руки на клавишах приборной панели. Затем показал ей большой палец. Она ответила ему тем же. Из-за сбитого дыхания губы не складывались в улыбку.

_ [Greg Edmonson - Tears/River's Eyes] _

Она снова надела туфли, подсунув разорванные перемычки под пятки. Заковыляла по полю битвы, чувствуя, как адреналин, тая, начинает впускать в разум боль избитого тела. И остановилась у разбитых очков Мертла, лежащих на полу. Подняла, выдавив разбитое стекло, а второе, целое, вытерла подолом. Затем надела очки на лоб, как ободок, отодвигая волосы от лица. Должен же у нее был остаться хоть какой-то сувенир после этого безумного приключения!

А затем направилась к окну, раз уж ключ с пола исчез. Может, упал в бездну, вслед за пистолетом Конни, может, остался под неподъемной тушей Мертла. Это было уже не важно.

Риз рукавом очистил на подоконнике пространство и скинул вниз какой-то шнур. Конни подергала за него: достаточно прочный? Впрочем, ей все равно не нужно было карабкаться так уж долго. Пару раз подтянуться, и вот она уже ввалилась в комнатку, чувствуя, как мелкие осколки стекла покалывают проехавшийся по подоконнику живот.

Риз подал ей руку (по инерции — левую), помогая избежать попадания в острые крошки голым коленом, но вместо того, чтобы принять помощь, как подобает леди, Конни просто повисла у Риза на шее.

— Ох, блин, да ты и правда  _ чженьдэ ши тхеньцхай _ ! Не могу поверить, что мы это сделали.

Она обнимала его так крепко, точно ей требовалось срочно согреться. Или ему. Или им обоим.

— О, снова обнимашки победителя. — Риз скованно похлопал девушку под лопатками. Там, где спину точно закрывало платье. И все же, тепло ее кожи отдавало ему в ладонь: не так было бы, будь на ней косуха, как обычно. — На сей раз даже не болезненные. Осторожно, тут везде стекло.

Она отстранилась, одернула подол — на сей раз, чтобы всего лишь прикрыться, но не спрятать оружие — и принялась легонько хлопать себя по бокам и бедрам.

— Потеряла сигареты?

— Пытаюсь понять, не ранена ли я. А то из-за адреналина могла не заметить.

Риз хохотнул, доставая из-за обшлага платок. 

— По крайней мере, этот ужас закончился. — Он приблизил намотанный на палец платок к лицу Конни и помедлил, прежде чем коснуться, дожидаясь, не воспротестует ли девушка. — В смысле, бывало и пострашнее, и все-таки вышло довольно стремно.

Она не протестовала.

— Извини, что тебе пришлось это увидеть. Ты вряд ли был готов.

— Перед поездкой я посерфил эхонет по теме Барона Флинта. Так что нет, примерно чего-то такого я и ожидал.

Конни резко отшатнулась, кривясь, и Риз от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Ох, эта кровь моя, видимо, — она поднесла пальцы ко рту, не касаясь. — Губу разбила...

Риз спрятал грязный платок во внутренний карман.

— И потом, не могу не признать, что ты говоришь с человеком, из-за которого погибли все или почти все его друзья.

Он несколько нервно провел рукой по штанине, вспоминая.

— Технически, ты тоже. Но, не думаю, что ты представлял все настолько в красках…

— Если помнишь, я из “Гипериона”. Чтобы тебе стало понятнее: там все так, как у твоего Флинта, только когда смотришь в записи, кажется, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. Иногда ловишь себя на мысли, что это не так.

Конни поджала губы, кивая: ну раз так, вопросов больше нет.

— Пытаться убедить меня, что ты справишься одна, было очень глупо.

— Когда тебя так часто бьют по голове, как меня, умные мысли оттуда вытряхиваются, знаешь ли. Но это что-то вроде кодекса… если ты так себе личность и много задолжала миру, то когда ситуация патовая, ты хотя бы не утягиваешь за собой других.

— Ах, вот оно что. Чистое благородство, ничего личного.

Риз сдержанно улыбнулся. Что ж, не то что б это не было очевидно с самого начала для него: все, что Конни делала, было ее собственным путем искупления. Она помогала, но только ради себя самой. Но он понимал. И не собирался ее винить.

— И потом, не хотелось превращать закономерность “целуешь парня — он дохнет” в традицию.

_ Во као _ , как я устала пытаться вести себя, как святая, подумала Конни. Во всех смыслах! И в эту минуту она с редкостной ясностью и остротой понимала, что у нее все равно не получается.

— Это тоже понятно. Ну, по крайней мере, ты снова свободная женщина.

— Да, вдова. Видимо, мне просто судьба быть ею. Остается смириться. — Конни поежилась, точно пыталась понять, как на ней сидит что-то с чужого плеча, надетое впервые. — Впрочем, это даже как-то… секси.

Риз отвернулся, снова полностью занятый приборной панелью. Его пальцы летали по клавишам.

— Теперь можешь без страха целовать, кого угодно. Богатая вдова может себе это позволить. — Он бросил на нее короткий взгляд через плечо. — После того, как удивительно умный напарник вернет вдове ее деньги. И они с комфортом вернутся на Пандору в личном шаттле покойного мужа.

Он снова опустил взгляд на экран, в углу которого как раз замигал какой-то значок, прежде пребывавший в анабиозе.

— А, нет, конъюнктура сменилась. Мы все-таки умрем.

_ [The Phantom - Love Me] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус для своих/спойлер: отсылка на финал “Поцелуя…”, где Вик точно так же держит Кэнди в плену, и, комментируя ее гневный взгляд, напевает “If Looks Could Kill”.


	7. Глава 6. Gun in Her Hand

— Не хочешь объяснить?

— Не-а. Я занят. — Риз сдвинул брови, и злясь, и пытаясь сосредоточиться. И первое, естественно, мешало другому, и уж тем паче ему мешала бы болтовня.

Экран заполнялся сообщениями об экстренной ситуации. Риз пытался повлиять на запущенный процесс, но понял, что ему мало что доступно. Голова Мертла была компьютером, связанным со всеми системами поместья. Панели управления облегчали Мертлу работу, но данных в них действительно хранилось не так много. И вот теперь, когда из головного — в самом буквальном смысле! — компьютера перестали поступать сигналы…

— Запущена программа самоликвидации. Всего этого места! — Говоря это, Риз не отрывал ни взгляда от экрана, ни рук от клавиатуры, пытаясь если не остановить разрушительный процесс, то хотя бы его замедлить. — У нас где-то двадцать-тридцать минут.

— Времени завались, — Конни оптимистично подняла брови, но Риз так на нее посмотрел, обернувшись, что вся ее надежда растворилась быстрее, чем аспирин в стакане.

— Единственный вариант для нас — шаттл Мертла. Еще пару минут назад это был соблазнительный, но необязательный пункт плана, но теперь… это наш единственный шанс спастись. Все здесь все разлетится на кусочки с такой силой, что взрывная волна догонит нас даже если ты выжмешь педаль глиссера в кору Элписа.

— То есть, рванет так, что посмотреть приятно?

— Это будет электрический взрыв.

— А-а. Тогда неинтересно.

Они переговаривались, уже выбегая из кабинетика в коридор. Риз на ходу опять подключился к сети поместья, Конни снова сбросила туфли.

— Самый короткий путь… сюда! — Риз указал пальцем в боковой коридор. Он пробегал по нему не так давно и помнил, что эта часть поместья отведена под складские помещения. А значит, у них был шанс разжиться оружием.

Главное, чтобы этот счастливый миг случился до того, как они наткнутся на кого-нибудь, настроенного недружелюбного.

И, разумеется, им настолько не повезло.

_[Circa Waves - Times Won’t Change Me]_

— Куда-то спешите, ребятки?

Риз и Конни мчались на всех парах, так что, когда они влетели за угол и оказались лицом к лицу с тремя охранниками, это стало сюрпризом для всех участников сцены. Все замерли, но не дольше, чем на секунду. Два охранника положили руки на пистолеты в кобуре, третий успел вытащить оружие и направить его на Риза с Конни. Те успели в свою очередь только сделать весьма недовольные лица.

— Кажется, зверюшки сами прибежали в силок. — Один из скавов включил рацию. — Цели захвачены и находятся с нами в коридоре С-9. Какие распоряжения, сэр? Сэр?

Ответом ему был лишь треск. Можно было только надеяться, что охранник пытался связаться с Мертлом. Тот, по крайней мере, уже не отдал бы никакого гадкого приказа. Третий скав, стоявший на пару шагов дальше напарников и до той минуты задумчиво склонявший голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, вдруг победно ударил кулаком по ладони.

— Эй, да я же видел эту телку в передаче в ЭХО-нете! Она ни одного боя не выиграла!

Конни закатила глаза, утомленно вздыхая. И долей секунды позже толкнула Риза (даже не обернувшись!) на ближайшую гору ящиков. Когда он поднял голову, Конни уже впечатывала кулак в лицо скаву с пистолетом. Держа его за запястье. Мгновением позже пистолет уже принадлежал ей, а второй скав сползал по стене с дырой во лбу. Третий скав потащил из кобуры свой пистолет, но Конни резко качнула головой набок, как бы говоря: рискни. Вслух же она произнесла.

— Конечно не выиграла, потому что Смит запретил. Иначе все подумают, что у нас подтасованные соревнования.

Скав выслушал, оторвав пальцы от пистолета, но стоило Конни договорить, как его ладонь вернулась на рукоять оружия. В следующую же секунду выстрел отбросил его на несколько шагов по коридору. Затем Конни повернулась к Ризу, сдула с глаз непослушную прядь.

— Ладно, я плохой человек, но лучше быть плохой, чем мертвой.

И подала Ризу руку, помогая ему подняться с ящиков.

— Жив? В порядке?

— Не самое болезненное из моих падений, так что вполне.

Тем не менее, когда Конни отвернулась, Риз с гримасой неудовольствия энергично растер ноющий локоть.

— _Ласы_ , — пробурчала Конни, рассматривая трофейный пистолет. — Но сойдет.

Если дело свелось к тому, чтобы бежать и палить во всех, кто только дернется, для нее это значительно упрощало ситуацию. Это она умела. Собиралась бросить, буквально… “вчера”, но раз ставки настолько взлетели, она решила, что с этого момента она передумала.

Вот так просто.

_[Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Hate the Taste]_

Они перешагнули тела скавов, нацелившись войти на склад, двери которого находились в метре от них. Время до взрыва таяло, как мороженое на теле игривой любовницы, но если бы удалось пройти склад насквозь, Риз с Конни как раз выиграли бы несколько минут.

— Закрыто, ну разумеется. Сможешь взломать?

Риз взялся за ручку на одной створке, Конни — за другую, но даже совместными усилиями у них ничего не вышло. Можно было пальнуть в замок — но в таком узком коридоре велик был риск получить рикошет в затылок. Риз снова заглянул во внутреннюю сеть поместья.

— Система меня выкинула, понадобится время снова прорваться.

Двери внезапно распахнулись, чуть не съездив Ризу с Конни по лицам. Но замок открылся не их усилиями: его отперли изнутри. И из осиянного оранжевым светом ламп входа, как страж хранилища, поигрывая ножом в одной руке, яблоком — в другой, появился широкоплечий скав.

Ростом он был выше тех вояк, которые уже валялись на полу, и явно куда более мускулист. Шлема на нем не было, но скафандр выглядел дороже и лучше укомплектованным, нежели у остальных охранников, и вывод напрашивался сам собой: рангом этот молодец превосходил рядовых наемников в поместье. Налетчик. Скорее всего, он был правой рукой Мертла… Или левой. Скорее, левой, подумал Риз, потому что именно с этой рукой у Мертла действительно были проблемы.

Напрашивался и другой вывод: почуяв неладное, хитрый наемник бросил полдник, торопясь ухватить что-нибудь от богатств безвременно почившего босса.

— Ну надо же, какие личности! — Налетчик размял шею. Очень выразительным движением, не сулящим ничего хорошего.

— Послушайте, сейчас не время...

Риз шагнул вперед, готовый закрыть Конни собой — скорее по инерции, чем сознательно, но тотчас оказался оттащен назад за шиворот.

— О, мнимая миссис Мертл и ее подельник. — Длинная стружка яблочной кожуры упала на пол. — Приказ о вашем задержании разошелся по внутренней сети, как только вы спалились. Но… кажется, живыми вы больше никому не нуж…

Конни дослушала до этого момента только потому, что потратила пару секунд на то, чтобы (снова!) закатить глаза. Сразу после, как закончила, она ударила налетчика ногой в колено (до хруста), затем схватила за затылок и познакомила с ближайшей стеной, не желая тратить пули.

— Урод. — Пробормотала Конни, оставляя четвертого скава лежать посреди коридора.

Риз одобрительно хмыкнул, покосившись на тело, прежде чем перешагнуть через него. Яблоко налетчика каталось по полу на неочищенном боку, отзываясь на отдающуюся во всем поместье вибрацию взрывов.

— Больше не пытайся спрятать меня за собой, _дун ма_? Ты побыл героем, теперь дай мне. — Качнула головой Конни, когда они с напарником снова торопливо зашагали рядом.

— При этом, лучшие моменты ты как раз не видела.

— Вот и ты не смотри. — Она ткнула его пальцем в щеку, заставляя отвернуться от нее. — А то мне кажется, что что-то не так.

— Да нет, все так. Все полностью так. — Тем не менее, он послушно отвернулся, хотя и не перестал слабо улыбаться. Краем глаза заметил, как Конни недоуменно проверила, не разошлось ли на ней платье по шву. — Все максимально так. Давай продолжим успешно спасаться из дома-готового-к-взрыву.

И они вошли на склад.

_[The BossHoss - Don't Gimme That]_

Загвоздка была в том, что по большей части склад занимали горы эридия и лунных камней. Взять с собой все это богатство было невозможно, даже имея возможность загрузить все камни в глиссер. Даже если бы вдали уже не раздавались подозрительные потрескивающие взрывы. Конни подкинула на ладони один слиток и протянула Ризу:

— Держи. У меня карманов нет.

Ремень она раскатала с руки и снова обернула вокруг талии, но заткнуть за него можно было не много. Дешевенький пистолет Конни сохранила, не уверенная, что найдет ему достойную замену, учитывая, как быстро ей следовало решать.

— Скажи, на каком курорте я смогу поправить нервы за этот булыжник. — Риз спрятал камень в карман. — Если выберемся, мне это понадобится.

Конни торопливо расшвыривала картонные коробки с камнями, доискиваясь до чего-нибудь более полезного в бою. Волосы лезли ей в лицо, мешая. Очки, надвинутые на лоб, как ободок, не сильно помогли.

— Я отдала бы сейчас почку за резинку для волос или ленту.

— Я вижу ножницы.

— Ну нет. Ножницы не решение этой проблемы. Но они подойдут, если я не найду оружия. — Конни запнулась, наконец дорывшись до огромного контейнера. Внушительного. Презентабельного. Распахнувшегося, как весенний цветок на заре и явившего взорам сияющий джейкобсов “Слонобой”.

— О, детка, я назову тебя Вайнона, если мы выберемся.

Конни провела ладонью по винтовке, мурлычаще хихикнув, как тогда, когда говорила о ком-то, от кого у нее “динь!” Не-серийное производство, как она знала, и ей оставалось гадать, гладят сейчас ее руки достойную реплику, контрафакт или попросту краденую вещь. Судя по паре зарубок на стволе, следовало предполагать третий вариант.

— Технически, это все твое. Теперь. Но после того, как поместье взлетит на воздух, ты останешься только при своих. — Пользуясь заминкой, Риз все еще пытал систему самоуничтожения, но та поддавалась не лучше, чем жвачка, прилипшая к волосам. Мертл оставался после смерти не меньшей скотиной, чем был при жизни.

— Ничего, мне хватит морального удовлетворения и “Вайноны”. М-м, блестяще, — Конни то ли действительно коснулась губами ствола винтовки, то ли только изобразила поцелуй. — А теперь двигаем. Через черный ход.

И, как ответ на ее призыв, вдалеке прозвучал взрыв. Но ближе, чем прошлый. Куда ближе.

Свою новую “подружку” Конни пристроила за спиной, наизготовку держа пистолет. Каким бы “мусорным” он ни был, а бежать было проще с ним. Риз предпочел оставить руки свободными, хотя бы потому что все еще сражался с программным обеспечением особняка. И его труды начали давать скромные, однако несомненные плоды. Система крошилась.

— У нас в запасе минут пятнадцать. Эта система самоликвидации как инсульт: сначала множество микроатак…

— Потом кирдык, в данном случае и наш тоже. Мертл умудряется поднасрать даже после смерти, вот же жадная скотина.

Они двигались по коридору сдержанной рысцой, чтобы снова не влететь на всех парах в кучу недружелюбно настроенных скавов. Но все было более или менее спокойно: вдали, едва видимые из-за расстояния, в глубоких ответвлениях коридоров шевелились силуэты, но беглецам удавалось прошмыгнуть мимо быстрее, чем их успевали заметить.

Они добрались до ангара, к которому был пришвартован шаттл Мертла, без помех, и остановились у закрытых ворот, чтобы еще раз повторить план действий.

— Нам просто нужно попасть внутрь, и дело в шляпе. Сначала внутрь ангара, потом шаттла. — Риз вдруг понял, что впервые на его памяти, обстоятельства стали играть ему на руку. Невероятно! — Судя по карте резиденции, там две приборные панели, одна дистанционно готовит шаттл к отправке, другая открывает шлюз. Вряд ли разобраться с этим будет сложно… А ты просто оставайся на стреме на выходе?

— Всегда прикрою твою спину, только прикрой мою. — Конни снова сдула с глаз расшалившуюся прядь.

— Хорошо, что скавы разбежались куда-то. Редкостная удача для нас. Давно мне так не везло.

Конни не отозвалась на эту реплику. Она прижала Риза свободной рукой к стене позади себя, стараясь не отвлекаться на мысль, как ее предплечье чувствует его учащенное сердцебиение. И локтем второй руки нажала на кнопку поднятия ворот. Скрежеща плохо смазанными сочленениями, железная пластина сложилась в гармошку, открывая проход.

В ангаре было полно скавов. Просто целая толпа.

Ах вот оно что, поняла Конни. Скавы разбежались со своих постов и все собрались здесь.

— Эй, ребята, может, договоримся? — Спросил Риз самым доброжелательным голосом, какой смог изобразить. И на всякий случай поднял руки.

— Нет. — Один из скавов, стоявший ближе всех к воротам, наставил на непрошенных гостей лазерную пушку. — Нам балласт не нужен.

Насколько могла судить своим наметанным взглядом Конни, наемники и между собой не достигли согласия. На полу темнели следы лазерных зарядов, поблескивали гильзы. Большинство скавов выглядывали из-за брошенных в ангаре контейнеров, и только появление новых лиц на сцене заставило некоторых выйти из-за укрытий.

— Технически, в шаттл все равно не поместиться всем желающим.

— Без тебя знаем. И чего ты предлагаешь, умник? Конкурс устроить?

Наверное, они могли бы как-то это уладить. Действительно найти компромисс. Но треск электрических взрывов звучал все ближе, Конни злилась и ей надоело, что на нее (да и Риза тоже) направляют оружие.

Скав с бульканьем в простреленном горле завалился назад.

— Это предупредительный выстрел, мальчики!

— Что-то не сильно похоже! — Больше всех присутствующих изумился Риз.

— Я хотела предупредить, что так будет с каждым, кто посмеет лезть мне под руку. — Конни обвела взглядом оставшихся (в живых) скавов. — Ну, кто-нибудь ещ…

Второй выстрел скосил налетчика, потянувшегося к кобуре.

— Тупые и глухие, не стесняйтесь показаться. Я не жадная, что касается пуль.

Риз подергал Конни за подол, как можно незаметнее намекая: классно вот так проводить время, препираясь и поводя красивым пистолетом из стороны в сторону. Но им нужно было добраться до противоположной стены: той, откуда ворота вели внутрь шаттла. А у нее осталось только четыре пули.

— У тебя осталось шесть пуль, куколка. — Пропел скав с лазером. — На всех нас не хватит.

_[Royal Republic - Fireman & Dancer] _

Вместо ответа Конни выстрелила. Не в голову скаву — в его оружие, одновременно бросаясь в сторону. Успев схватить Риза в охапку. Уже вдвоем они рухнули за нагромождение ящиков, Конни скатилась в сторону и замерла на одном колене с пистолетом наизготовку. В воздухе пахло паленым мясом, кто-то выл. Можно было не задаваться вопросом, кто именно.

Риз сел, потерев голову. По крайней мере, теперь удары башкой были только болезненными, но не вели к последствиям _похуже_. В свете воспоминаний задачка “пройти мимо двадцати недружелюбных и вооруженных наемников-косая-черта-бандитов” казалась сложной, но не настолько, чтобы затылок холодел. Хотя от удара Риз его все равно не чувствовал.

— Догадываюсь, что если высунемся отсюда, нас изрешетят? Кажется, план меняется.

— А вот и нет. Ты, как и задумывали, отрубаешь компьютеры, а я тебя прикрываю. — Конни сбросила с плеча винтовку и, как могла, осмотрелась, не показываясь из-за укрытия, чтобы не стать мишенью. — Вон те ящики. Добегаешь до них, я за тобой. Пну крайний, он должен проскользить по полу. Ты за его прикрытием добираешься до тех контейнеров, и от них — до панели управления. Довольно несложно, но до первого пункта путь неблизкий.

Конни вытянула шею чуть больше, и вражеская пуля чиркнула по углу контейнера над самой ее макушкой. Конни сумбурно, непереводимо выругалась шепотом.

— Ясно, я труп. — Риз сдвинул брови. — Что я успел понять на Пандоре: быстрее пуль не пробежишь.

Конни развернулась к нему лицом так резко, что не только ее волосы, даже тяжелые сережки заколыхались. Ее свободная ладонь опустилась Ризу на плечо (“...потом ты так сильно пожалеешь об этом моменте, если…” — сказал ее внутренний голос, но тотчас захлебнулся в озарении: “Если ты доживешь до “потом”.”)

— Давай доверимся друг другу. Пока у нас неплохо получалось спасать… нас.

Риз вздохнул. Улыбнулся. Протянул кулак (и Конни по семейной привычке шлепнула по нему открытой ладонью). Напоминать, что делается не так, было не время.

Было время недурного плана, который рисковал “прокатить”.

Конни покосилась на пистолет в руке.

— А, здешняя модификация. Будь это игрушка от “Тедиор”, по крайней мере, могла бы… что? Ты..?

Пальцы Риза скользнули Конни на шею под ухом, и она затаила дыхание. Последние понятия о правилах и правильном скомкались и ухнули в воображаемый измельчитель. Конни посылала все правила до единого с этой минуты. Так что если они собираются прямо сейчас поце…

Рука Риза, всколыхнув волосы Конни, отдернулась. Между пальцами осталась зажата ее сережка.

— Времени в обрез, господа, — крикнул Риз, высовывая из-за укрытия руку (на всякий случай, предпочтя рискнуть механической) с сережкой в ней. — У меня тут граната в другой ладони, так что если вы меня пристрелите, не выживет никто.

Конни взяла “Слонобой” наизготовку, полагая, что кто-то может не поверить. Либо не услышать или не понять. Что поделать, скавы: всегда следовало сделать скидку на слишком плотный подшлемный капюшон или пяток перенесенных черепно-мозговых.

— В противном случае мы возьмем с собой двух из вас. И только вам ре…

Конни почти за шиворот вытолкнула Риза из-за укрытия. Болтовня? Мило. Но нужно было двигать, пока ее вдовья доля не разлетелась в пыль.

_[Heavy Young Heathens - Sha La La La La]_

Винтовка упиралась Конни в плечо, но казалась невесомой в напряженных руках. Ее дернуло отдачей от выстрела: один из скавов рискнул высунуться, поводя тяжелым пистолетом, точно позволяя ему принюхаться. Не дожидаясь, пока он прикинет обстановку, Конни выстрелила из “слонобоя”: и это оказалось ровно настолько классно, насколько она рассчитывала. Перекувырнувшись через плечо, Конни оказалась в шаге от контейнера, выстрелила с колена в еще одного непонятливого, на секунду скрылась за ящиком и вынырнула с обратной от него стороны. Она ощущала себя танцующей: отработанные, знакомые движения. И так танцевать она могла бы если не до бесконечности, то уж часов пять верных — то есть, в двадцать раз дольше, чем ей отводила на это система уничтожения поместья.

Но, разумеется, нашлись еще желающие присоединиться к вечеринке.

Риз как раз юркнул за самый дальний ящик (не забывая изображать, будто держит за отворотом пиджака гранату), а вот Конни стояла на открытом пространстве. Один глаз она закрыла, чтобы целиться, но тотчас распахнула оба, пораженная, когда в ангар влетела группка скавов. И возглавлял их детина поперек себя шире, в богатом скафандре. В голове всплыло слово: “изгой”. Конни передернула затвор.

“Слонобой”, в общем-то, был классной штучкой. Раритетной. И явно побывал в употреблении у кого-то крутого, что значительно повышало его стоимость на рынке. Если выставить такой на продажу, можно купаться в деньгах и эридиуме… Ну, может, не до конца жизни, но целый отпуск — это точно. Тем не менее, все эти достоинства перевешивал один недостаток, о котором, с учетом вышесказанного, конечно, можно было догадаться… Короче, винтовку заело.

Изгой вскинул до того нацеленный в пол лазер и дал залп. Конни юркнула в сторону, полагаясь на инстинкты, невольно вильнув не к укрытиям, а от них. Мысленно обругала себя и бросилась в обратную сторону. На полу образовалась тонкая пленка льда, ожегшая холодом ступни. Конни заскользила, расставляя и руки, и ноги, кое-как сгруппировалась и завалилась за ящики вверх тормашками.

Риз уже истязал приборную панель, уверенный, что у напарницы все схвачено.

Конни потрепала “слонобой” еще немного, холодеющим затылком чувствуя, как приближаются скавы, и схватилась за пистолет. Три пули. У нее было три пули на… Куда большее количество врагов. Конни на одном движении вздохнула, высунулась из-за укрытия и выстрелила. Мимо. Но незваные гости с изгоем во главе, по крайней мере, запнулись, озираясь. Зазвучали еще выстрелы. Скавы, занявшие ангар раньше, решили вернуться в битву. Второй пулей Конни уложила целившегося в нее из удобной позиции противника за ближайшим укрытием. Другие не могли ее достать. Покуда не обогнули ящики, конечно же.

И у нее осталась последняя пуля.

Конни вытянула ногу, ткнув Риза в икру, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание.

— Что делать теперь?

— Жалеть, что не написали завещания, полагаю, — отмахнулся Риз. Он не мог думать еще о каком-то плане, пока строки цифр скользили по экрану перед ним, и каждую нужно было ловить, меняя, удаляя, иначе протокол ворот самовосстанавливался. Взрывы слышались все ближе, а они с Конни оставались все так же надежно заперты в этой смертельной ловушке, несмотря на все старания.

— Что еще мы можем делать?

— Паниковать.

Конни закатила глаза. За последние полчаса она делала это так часто, что начала бояться потерять линзы. Впрочем, из всех проблем, маячивших на горизонте, эта была бы наименее неприятной. Конни осторожно выглянула из-за укрытия и тотчас с тихим писком боли скорчилась за ящиком. Риз обернулся. Конни хотела взглядом показать “я в порядке”, но невольно выдала честное “чертовски болит”. Она медленно отняла руку от онемевшего плеча. Кожа была красная, уже вспухшая. А болел ожог от холода так же яростно, как от огня.

— Ну все. Я ему этот лазер в _пигу_ засуну.

— Подожди!

Риз сунул руку за пазуху, нащупал сережку Конни (второй раз один и тот же трюк не прокатил бы), а затем увесистый слиток эридиума. Все равно мертвым драгоценные породы ни к чему. А еще при беге этот брусок больно бил по ребрам, что в данных обстоятельствах сильно снижало для Риза его ценность.

Конни не стала переспрашивать “что мне с этим делать?”, и, судя по тому, что когда Риз отвернулся, снова мыслями погружаясь в хитросплетения зашифрованной системы, раздался хруст разбитого шлема, Конни нашла креативное решение. Риз пока теми же успехами не мог похвастаться. Только ему казалось, что путь в систему найден, как та вновь срывалась с крючка.

Должна была быть лазейка — какой-то протокол на чрезвычайный случай.

Конечно, можно было подключиться к компьютеру напрямую, но… нет.

На секунду воспоминания вышибли Риза из колеи. По позвоночнику пробежал такой ощутимый холодок, что шея занемела. Захотелось откашляться или похлопать себя по щекам, чтобы снова вспомнить, где ты, кто ты и убедиться, что все еще владеешь собой на сто процентов. И в то же время, еще переживая внутри нахлынувшие было негативные чувства, Риз почувствовал, что нащупал вероятное решение. Точно! “Что сделал бы на его месте Джек?” Не совсем так. Что сделал бы Мертл, задавая себе тот же вопрос. Покойный вредный муж явно восторгался “Гиперионом” и, что важнее, торговал с ним, а значит, в компьютерах, взломанное или нет, но должно было остаться гиперионское ПО. И какие-то универсальные внутрисистемные пароли могли сработать.

И они сработали. Остальное было делом техники.

Риз обернулся через плечо, ровно на секунду: достаточную, чтобы увидеть, как Конни, не успевая выстрелить или ударить, швырнула в мелкого скава “слонобой”, и винтовка сбила того с ног.

Панель заурчала, точно довольная тем, что ее перезапустили. Что ж, кому не нравится немного движухи?

_[The BossHoss - Truck'n'Roll Rules]_

— О, Вайнона… — Жалобно протянула Конни, понимая, что винтовку ей уже не забрать. А проклятый лазер она держала в руках впервые. Но вряд ли принцип сильно отличался от того, к которому она привыкла. Сними с предохранителя, не заглядывай в дуло, целься, жми на гашетку. И уж точно работал старый-добрый удар прикладом в лицо. Живое тому доказательство охнуло и сползло на пол секундой позже.

С добычей в охапку Конни впрыгнула назад за контейнер. Мокрая, встрепанная, с кровью на локте — не понять, своей или чужой. Риз бросил на нее очередной взгляд через плечо.

— Блестящий день! — Конни покрутила в руках лазер, пытаясь понять, какие у него особенности. — Даже не хочется снова возвращаться назад на Пандору к ужасным съемкам в белье на календарь...

— Какие слова ты пропустила между “ужасные” и “съемки в белье”?

— Не считая, что я и эротичность до сих пор не встречались, — Конни отложила лазер, снова берясь за пистолет. — Смит хочет сделать слоганом календаря “секс-бомба”! Так себе пиар-решение.

— Что такого? Тебе очень идет… — Риз замялся, но из всех вариантов (всклокоченные волосы? разорванное платье?) решил выбрать самый правдивый. — Оружие.

— Пусть, но... Посмотрела бы я, если б тебя заставили фотографироваться на такой… — Она задумалась на секунду: подняла глаза к потолку, хотя руки ее не остановились, меняя у пистолета магазин. — Ладно, прощен.

Риз покачал головой. Если мы выберемся, подумал он, нужно будет сходить к психоаналитику по поводу подозрительного кинка на насилие. С другой стороны, не он из всех присутствующих минут десять назад, судя по звукам, словил оргазм от винтовки.

— Если понадобится совет человека, поставившего уничтожение начальства на поток, обращайся.

Конни на секунду высунулась из-за укрытия, подтянула к себе труп ближайшего скава и обшарила его карманы на предмет хотя бы патронов.

— Смит — тот еще _хуньдань_ , но я не могу просто пойти в его кабинет, взять за шкирку и выкинуть вон.

— Почему?

— Действительно. Почему бы мне это не сделать, я же преступница! _Bandida_ , как меня один называл.

— Извини, я имел в виду…

— Да нет, серьезно. Он обманул Торрга, так какого черта я буду церемониться с ним? Это требует подготовки, какого-то плана, но суть… Ты шаришь. Просто выкинуть его за шкирку в окно.

Теперь уже Конни обернулась на секунду, чтобы взглянуть на Риза. Он не поднимал головы, колдуя над приборной панелью. Тем лучше, Конни не была уверена, что сейчас лучшее время пересекаться глазами.

— Но ты прав, у меня есть прошлое.

— Я заметил! И это твое прошлое нас сейчас подорвет!

— Нет, я имею в виду… — Она вздохнула, что не мешало ей целиться. — Прям… прошлое-прошлое…

— Тебя в этом прошлом научили отлично стрелять, так стреляй, пожалуйста!

Конни переключилась на стрельбу: как если бы сама была оружием. Шум вокруг смазался, хотя и не исчез. И тут ее поразила гениальная идея: у самой двери стояла бочка-батарейка, чистое электричество в тонкой оболочке. И такая огромная мишень, что и целиться-то особенно не надо. Конни выждала только секунду, пока новая группка скавов не показалась в проеме ворот. И нажала на спусковой крючок.

— Блестяще!

— Твою ж..!

Риз отдернул руки от ужалившей его током приборной панели. Экран мигнул красным датчиком перегрузки и погас. Запахло паленой проводкой.

— Блин! Теперь только хуже! Напряжение грохнуло компьютер!

— В следующий раз будь поточнее с приказами, — огрызнулась Конни через плечо. Слишком это напоминало ей день, когда Флинт вышиб ее из банды. “Застрели одного” она услышала, вот только кто ж знал, что из шестерых врагов ее прицел замрет именно на том, кто был их лазутчиком в чужом лагере?

— Ладно, будем работать с тем, что есть. — Риз подскочил к второй приборной панели. Она обязана была иметь связь с первой, а значит, ее наверняка можно было перенастроить так, чтобы и открыть шлюз, и добиться разрешения доступа к системам шаттла. Вопрос был только во времени, которое стремительно истекало.

Пуля свистнула у него над головой, и Риз от греха подальше опустился на колени, чтобы контейнеры получше его закрывали. Из этого положения ему стал виден поблескивающий зеленым круг в полу. Прыжковая площадка. Очевидно, предназначенная для попадания в шаттл для любителей время от времени встряхнуть желудок до горла.

Риз нервно сглотнул, глядя на прыжковую площадку. Может, у них еще было время найти лестницу? Это было бы немногим, но лучше, чем дать себя подкинуть в воздух, как как шарик для пинг-понга. Шарик в случае чего можно купить новый, а вот голову… Прецеденты, конечно, были, но попробовать самому Ризу не хотелось. Отчаянно не хотелось.

Я уже скорее хочу оказаться в том моменте, когда я вспоминаю этот день с отвращением, подумал он, возвращаясь к приборной панели и взглядом, и мыслями.

— Ри-и-из… Кажется, взрывы совсем рядом.

— Я пытаюсь слить данные обоих компьютеров! Для этого нужно искать схожие закономерности! — Риз улыбнулся, воодушевляясь. — И их тут выше крыши. Дай мне время.

— Поняла, буду стрелять, пока скавы не закончатся.

Конни попыталась сосредоточиться на настоящем, не вспоминая о Смите. У мерзавца был стиль, она не могла отрицать, и если бы он не обижал то брата, то ее саму, Конни бы даже его уважала. Однако Смит злоупотреблял властью, и мысль о мести ему опьяняла.

Загвоздка была не в том, чтобы делать что-то или нет. Конни вообще редко отказывалась от того, что уже оказалось в ее планах. Проблема крылась только в том, сможет ли она после этого считать себя… не ужасным человеком.

Удивительно и почти странно, что она понимала это только теперь: она никогда не была хорошей девочкой. Тем паче, не могла притвориться… И на самом деле, не хотела ею быть, хотя бы потому, что это зубодробительно скучно.

И потом, прямо в эту минуту Риз смотрел на нее, как…Она не была уверена, что может точно подобрать сравнение. В какой еще ситуации может быть у человека такое лицо? У нее сейчас не было времени делать подробный анализ. Но она… она видела такое выражение на лице мужчины. Однажды. Это придавало уверенности.

Конни продолжала отстреливаться. Лазер лежал в руке не хуже “Вайноны”.

— Я знала одного парня… Ну, друзьями мы не были, но я как-то видела, что он бестрепетно выбрал между деньгами и жизнью чужого человека.

— Деньги, естественно.

— Но когда девушка из его команды была в беде, он даже не задумался, что от нее можно избавиться. Он рискнул жизнью.

— Что только ни делает с людьми любовь.

— То-то и оно, она ему не подружка. Я тебя не отвлекаю? — Конни обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы понять: может, и нет, но она невольно напомнила Ризу о том, что ему точно не хотелось бы воскрешать в памяти сейчас. — Слушай… Если она любит тебя, то вернется. Как я собиралась вернуться за Скутером.

— Извини за это. Еще раз.

Секунда единения, в которую они чувствовали себя чем-то большим, чем напарники в лихой краже, истаяла.

— И потом, ты ее не знаешь. Саша... кто ей вообще нужен, разве что, кроме сестры? Такие не ищут вторых половинок. Она самодостаточна.

Невысказанное “она идеальна” повисло в воздухе. Риз, может, и произнес бы это, но, пусть полузадушенную, систему еще требовалось добить до победного конца.

— О, и ты потерял голову. Давай попробуем избежать этого в буквальном смысле.

— Просто Саша… особенная. В том и суть, что она… мы как будто во всем противоположны. Это, конечно, привлекает.

— Так можешь перестать уже искать различия и сосредоточиться на сходствах? Риз! Я о взломе! Перетащил данные из первого компьютера?

— Еще немного! Есть! Защита шлюза отключается. Ровно минута, и мы смываемся.

— Класс. Можно какой-нибудь политический стрим включить?

Риз вскинул голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Конни поднимается в полный рост. Поставив ногу на один из контейнеров, и не целясь, она принялась поливать врагов зарядами холода. А мне даже нравятся лазеры, подумала Конни, тотчас делая заметку на будущее: никогда не упоминать этого при брате.

— О нет, — пробормотал Риз, чувствуя, как холодеет затылок. — Бежим! Время вышло!

Компьютер показал две плашки о выполнении заданий: “доступ к шаттлу открыт” и “программа самоликвидации выполнена на 100%”.

Конни обернулась, когда Риз окликнул ее, и перестала жать на гашетку. Струя лазера иссякла. Все произошло за секунду: поворот головы, и вот уже вражеская пуля ударила девушку в грудь. Ее бросило на пол, за укрытия.

— Конни!

— Да я в порядке. Щит же… — Конни достала из-под бока сломавшийся под ее весом ромбик Anshin. — _Ниуфэнь_ , никакой прочности.

Она бросила щит за верх укрытия, куда-то в сторону еще палящих без толку скавов.

А потом они все одновременно услышали нарастающий гул взрывов.

Следующим движением Конни буквально сбила Риза с ног. Она схватила его в охапку, падая на прыжковую площадку, и упругая энергетическая волна подхватила их. Земля ушла у них из-под ног, взрыв, полный искрящихся электрических клубов, догонял, и если б не низкая гравитация Элписа, непременно бы настиг… Но Риз и Конни успели влететь в шлюз корабля как раз за секунду до того, как электричество дотянулось до них. Через плечо Риза Конни видела, как прямо за ними, едва не прищемив им ноги, захлопнулись автоматические двери. И тотчас шлюпка отделилась от станции. Все предметы поднялись в воздух.

_[AG - Terrible Thing\The Fratellis - Medusa In Chains]_

— Ох, опять это… Довольно своеобразно... — Пробормотал Риз, чувствуя, что, буквально, парит. Не летит куда-то, кувыркаясь, как в прошлый раз, а медленно, точно в течении ласковой реки, едва заметно движется.

Конни перевела на него глаза. Волосы вокруг ее головы колыхались волнами.

— Да, ощущение странноватое… Но ты привыкнешь.

— Ну, это не мои пальцы вцепились в твои плечи.

— Ха-ха. Твоя правда.

Действительно, его руки обхватывали ее за талию, правда, ничуть не менее нервно, чем ее — стискивали тонкую кожу его пиджака.

И, черт побери, это был… момент? Не такой, как в баре Пир Пита, когда они оба скакали пьяные, чтобы забыться, каждый от своей растоптанной любви, но что-то иное. И на сей раз настоящее.

Риз поймал себя на том, что смотрит на распухшую губу Конни: ей будет больно от прикосновения? Но если не такие моменты она называет “динь”, то что тогда? Все равно им оставалось полдвижения, чтобы сократить расстояние меж их губами и…

— Ай!

— _Во као_!

Они оказались на полу, раскатившись друг от друга. Предметы градом посыпались на них сверху.

— Гравитация шлюпки включилась. — Конни потерла ушибленный висок. — Какой умник не прикручивает вещи к местам на Элписе? Блин, что за угловатая херня?

Она повертела в руках треугольный эридианский артефакт. Потрясла. Если он и работал, то, очевидно, от столкновения с крепкой головой Констанции снова—наконец—мисс Флексингтон сломался. Конни броском послала его куда-то в сторону захлопнувшисхся дверей, но, судя по звуку, артефакт срикошетил и сбил что-то, что еще не успело упасть. Конни медленно поднялась, чувствуя, как утихает адреналин и каждая клетка ее тела начинает саднить. Мда, на пару дней горячий душ потеряет для нее всю свою прелесть.

_[Leonard Cohen - Chelsea Hotel #2/Lana Del Rey - Chelsea Hotel]_

Риз колдовал над приборной панелью, уточняя данные. Выходило так, что в правке ничего не нуждалось: еще из резиденции Мертла он идеально рассчитал все параметры.

— Курс на Пандору! Не могу поверить, что мы сделали это. — Сказала Конни.

Она встала рядом с Ризом, который так и смотрел на скачущие по экрану приборной панели данные, потому что от вида надвигающейся сияющей Пандоры у него начинала кружиться голова. И без того от всего пережитого в ушах шумело.

— Да… Но все получилось. — Он улыбнулся. — Смотри-ка, я не такой уж плохой человек, как обо мне говорили на Пандоре.

— Лучший!

Риз отвернулся от иллюминатора, прислонясь к приборной панели поясницей.

— Этот корабль стоит не то что б целое состояние, но вполне прилично, чтобы после продажи покрыть твои долги. И мои. Мы ведь в расчете?

Конни облизала губу, выдыхая.

— Да, конечно. Ты все сделал правильно.

Она взялась ладонями за локти, так что, если б не ее прямая спина, казалось бы, что Конни озябла.

— Я не занималась кражами пять лет. Пять лет! Но это смешно. — Она хмыкнула, как будто пыталась хохотнуть, но у нее не вышло. Не нашлось повода веселиться, даже иронизировать оказалось не над чем. — Я бы сказала: так всегда на Пандоре. Но на Элписе то же самое. И на Персефоне. На Прометее, уверена, не иначе. И везде в галактике. Ты живешь, и просто живя, посылаешь волны. Никогда не знаешь, скольких они потопят.

— А скольких вытащат с глубины?

Конни закусила губу, вчувствовалась в пульсацию боли и перевела взгляд с медленно приближающейся в иллюминаторе Пандоры на Риза:

— Стань моей проблемой, детка.

— Не понимаю.

— Сделай “Атлас” таким, чтобы мы с Торргом попотели, конкурируя.

— О, так ты хочешь схватки. — Риз игриво стукнул ее в плечо, но Конни как будто не заметила, продолжая смотреть на него все так же.

Край ее губ приподнялся. Она смотрела не сквозь Риза, на него, но точно видела что-то большее, что-то, неясное с первого взгляда.

— Не буду отказываться, — наконец, произнесла она с той же интонацией, что и в начале их операции.

— По крайней мере, ты не вернешься в тюрьму.

— Я… что? За кого ты меня принимаешь, я не сидела в тюрьме!

— Ты сказала, последние четыре года…

— Да, и это был монастырь. Мне там не понравилось и я туда не вернусь. — Она отвернулась, но напускное оскорбленное выражение ее лица тотчас сменилось грустью. — Но вся планета… там было не так плохо. И у меня были друзья. Там я видела… там я видела, как двое людей не могут сказать друг другу важные слова даже перед лицом смерти. И расстаются, так и не произнеся их. — Она запнулась, вспоминая то, чему когда-то стала свидетельницей — и что разбило ее сердце, как будто она была одной из тех людей или обоими сразу. И она пробормотала: — _Сесе_ …

Это не требовало перевода. Благодарность на любом языке легко узнать просто по интонации.

— Отвезешь меня домой? — Она облегченно улыбалась. — Просто подкинь до бара Пиро Пита, а там мы с братом посидим “за встречу”. Я уже три месяца его не видела, для нас это даже как-то неожиданно много, стоит отметить. И я сейчас готова почку отдать за порцию кимчи.

А потом они приземлились — без помех, по счастью. С них обоих уже хватило приключений на сегодня. И на всю последующую неделю.

_[lovelytheband - Broken]_

_[Bonefield - Not Meant to Be]_

По пути до бара они, конечно, сбили несколько кактусов, но не так, как это было обычно. Без задора. И Риз, и Конни устали, казалось, и сам их автомобиль устал.

— Брат меня отвезет, машина твоя, пока она тебе нужна.

— Я верну, как только смогу.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Конни вздохнула. — Это меньшее, что я теперь могу для тебя сделать. Ты закрыл свой долг, сделав должницей меня.

— Нет, нет! — Риз в замешательстве взмахнул рукой, но Конни уже выпрыгнула из машины, затормозив у самого крыльца бара Пиро Пита. Пришла пора попрощаться… надолго ли?

Конни достала из багажника полусапожки — те самые, в которых она была на “ФАНТастическом приеме”, кое-как отряхнула ноги и обулась. Раскаленный асфальт жег ступни, хотя кожа на них за годы приключений могла выдержать такой жар. Но в бары все равно босых не пускают.

— Так, визитки, которые тебе точно пригодятся... — Конни обогнула автомобиль и, миновав уже тоже вышедшего Риза, зарылась в бардачок. На сиденье и землю посыпались вещи. — Адреса, телефоны. Гараж Элли. Назовешь мое имя, она сделает тебе скидку. Так, это неподалеку отсюда: если нужно перепродать из-под полы эридиум, назовешь мое имя и получишь звездюлей. Так что лучше воздержись. Ага, Маркус Кинкейд. Если скажешь, что от меня, ничего не произойдет. Ему пофиг на всех.

Она почувствовала, что Риз стоит у нее за спиной, ближе, чем на расстоянии ладони, и развернулась, держась за край открытой дверцы. Он ведь просто хотел посмотреть, какие визитки она для него отбирает? Или нет?

Она могла поверить, что это что-то значит, потому что эта мягкая полуулыбка, взгляд из-под чуть напряженных бровей: Конни часто ловила его на себе. И могла бы подумать, что это что-то значит, если бы Риз не дал ей снова понять, что все еще тоскует по своей почти-девушке. Бывше-будущей, вероятно, и Конни готова была пожелать ему в том всяческих успехов, если бы он только перестал одарять ее этой улыбкой. Не нежной, но какой-то… Будто бы говорящей “мне не плевать”.

Не смотри на меня так, хотела сказать она, не разбивай мне сердце. Но вместо слов только снова ткнула его пальцем в щеку, якобы шутливо заставляя отвернуться.

— Все, стирай с мордашки это выражение а-ля манеки-нэко. Мне больше нравится, когда ты хмуришься. Или делаешь такое лицо, типа, о-о, жалкие тупицы, я вас перехитрю!

— Я делаю такое лицо?

— Иногда. Часто. Постоянно. — Она ахнула. — Торрг!

Кажется, раньше, чем увидела брата, ахнула: только услышав, как распахнулась дверь бара, шарахнув в стену. Не факт, что до появления Торрга на крыльце дверь открывалась именно в эту сторону.

Конни бросилась брату на шею и повисла на ней, причем в буквальном смысле, при их-то разнице в росте. С такой перспективы действительно становилось очевидно, что они не родные друг другу по крови — но уж никак не по духу.

— Выглядишь ОТПАДНО! — Гаркнул Торрг сестре на ухо, и та отцепилась от него, понимая, что это не последняя атака на ее барабанные перепонки. — А ЭТО кто? Познакомь с другом!

— Да это мой… Ну, тот, объект благотворительности. — Конни пожала плечами.

Риз почувствовал себя вдвойне неуютно. Очевидно, его обсуждали, возможно, не раз. А теперь гора-человек Торрг, казавшийся еще выше потому, что стоял на самом верху ступенек, пристально рассматривал его из-под кустистых бровей.

— Да мы… просто… помогли друг другу, ничего такого. — Риз сделал несколько неопределенных движений руками, не зная, куда их деть. Вот это была задачка, не то что угнать чужой шаттл. — Я без каких-либо намеков вообще… Если Вы полагаете...

Торрг пожал плечами, точно таким же движением, как его сестра, только в этот момент все его могучие мышцы пришли в движение, как тектоническая порода.

— Да мне ПОХ как-то. Констанция ВЗРОСЛАЯ женщина и сама распоряжается своей…

Торрг вдохнул, готовый выделить следующее слово интонацией, так что в ту же секунду Конни с округлившимися глазами ладонью запечатала брату рот. Для чего ей, правда, пришлось приподняться на носочки.

— И еще я достаточно взрослая для алкоголя. И голосования. Сейчас голосую за выпивку. — Конни осторожно отняла пальцы от рта Торрга и втиснула руку под локоть брата (что было непросто — жесткие бочкообразные бицепсы мешали) и повела того внутрь бара. — Нужно же отпраздновать мое освобождение.

— Ну… ладно, ребята, я пойду. Поеду. Домой. — Риз попробовал говорить громче, чтобы перекричать льющуюся из окон музыку, чего ему, разумеется, не удалось. Его слова потонули в раскатах рока. — Ваших инженеров верну, когда они закончат… До встречи…

Конни не обернулась. Во всяком случае, пока Риз видел, как она идет по коридору. Она выглянула в окно уже много позже, когда они с братом устроились на втором этаже. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть удаляющийся автомобиль, раскрашенный под цвета корпорации “Торрг”.

Водитель тоже не оборачивался.

И правильно, подумала Конни, опрокидывая в себя “стопочку”. Безопасное вождение: не нужно отрывать взгляд от дороги. Да, безопасное вождение.

_[Cage The Elephant - Come A Little Closer]_

*******

_[Cobra Starship - Fucked in Love/Cowboy Junkies - Sweet Jane]_

Район был не из спокойных. Но и не худший из тех, в которых Конни доводилось бывать. С другой стороны, прыгать по нагромождениям арматурин с кофром, полным взрывчатки, не сошло бы за лучшее времяпровождение. Но могло зачесться в топ-5.

Конни даже немного пожалела, что путь до “точки” встречи такой короткий. Хотя, конечно, настоящая причина была не в этом. Ее должен был ждать Риз. Или его там могло не оказаться. Она бы сама не сказала так сразу, на что надеялась сильнее.

И все-таки, он ее ждал. Сидел на скамье рядом с заваленным мятыми бумагами — то ли картами, то ли планами — столом, положив на него локоть живой руки. Просто сидел. Не читал и не наблюдал за кем-то вдали (хотя, судя по звукам, в соседнем помещении, ярусом ниже, разгорался преоживленнейший спор. Но Риз просто сидел и ждал, как ждут поезда. Только пальцы неслышно перебирали по столешнице.

На секунду Конни показалось, что лучше всего будет постучать. Но через секунду она передумала и просто шагнула в комнату, не пытаясь ступать тихо. Толстые каблуки c набойками клацали по полу.

— Скажи мне, что вам правда нужна взрывчатка, потому что назад я это не повезу.

Риз встрепенулся, оборачиваясь. Лицо его осветилось радостью: Конни хотелось бы принять это на свой счет. Но, возможно, старого (не-такого-уж, разумеется) друга куда больше интересовали технические новинки от Торрга.

— Сменила пончики в глазури на пончики с джемом? — Риз кивнул Конни, то ли приветственно, то ли отмечая перемены в ее имидже.

На ней были черные джинсы с высокой талией, рубашка с закатанными рукавами, а волосы над висками оказались скручены туже, чем прежде — клубочки, пронзенные навылет шпильками, не петли, перехваченные лентами. Как и положено вдове, в наряде Конни теперь был только один цвет. “Джейкобсовское” ружье, судя по всему, трофейное, Конни небрежно пристроила на стол у локтя Риза.

— _Бао_ есть _бао_ , _шуай_. — Она в ответ оглядывала его: та же рубашка, что она помнила, тот же пиджак. Будто они и не расставались. — А ты теперь всегда так одеваешься, или просто ждал меня?

— Не думал, что доставка будет от сестры босса. Даже не надеялся.

— А как же иначе? Я просто не могла не… полюбопытствовать, что тут да как.

Она присела на корточки, открывая контейнер. Глянула на Риза поверх откинутой крышки. 

— А ты похудел немного. Много нервничаешь в последнее время?

— Начал бегать. В основном, от бандитов. 

— Рада, что пока ты быстрее. — Она улыбнулась, опуская взгляд внутрь контейнера, чтобы удостовериться, что все содержимое за время пути не вышло из безопасной кондиции.

— Еще бы. У меня всегда в запасе хороший план и отличный план. Ты и сама знаешь.

— Как не знать. Зато я недурна во взрывах. 

— Лучше всех. 

— Ну, не лучше… — Она перевела на него взгляд поверх откинутой крышки контейнера. — Торрга. И _мэймэй_.

— Дай мне полчаса на открыть Хранилище, и я начну превращать “Атлас” в вашего самого завидного конкурента. — Риз ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, ухмыляясь. И обернулся. В зеве распахнутых ворот, на фоне исходящего дымкой жара песка разговаривали Август и Саша. Оба, казалось, не получают от процесса ни малейшего удовольствия. — Главное, чтобы личное отношение никому не помешало следовать плану.

— Но главное сокровище совсем не в Хранилище?

— Что? Нет. То есть, да, если хочешь, ты принесла взрывчатку премиум-класса, я невооруженным глазом вижу, как она великолепна. — Риз состроил гримасу преувеличенной скорби. — Только не говори, что ты не купилась на комплимент — я буду обижен до глубины сердца.

Конни покачала головой с улыбкой.

— Не трать слова, смотришь ты на ту девушку очень красноречиво. А то, что я принесла, ты даже не видишь с этого ракурса.

— Ну-у, да… наверное. — Риз бросил еще один долгий взгляд на Сашу, повернулся к Конни, и той не хватило проницательности понять, что выражение его глаз не изменилось по вполне определенной причине. — Вот только она на меня смотрит совсем иначе.

— Это временно, я уверена.

— Я могу поверить, что открою Хранилище. Мы откроем. Что Саша согласится встречаться со мной — где-то на уровне между “невозможно” и “ноль шансов”.

Конни нагнулась еще ниже, и из-за полурасстегнутого ворота рубашки выскользнул иероглиф на серебряной цепочке.

— Если уж что судьба, так сбудется. Знаешь, как говорят? С какой стороны пирожок ни кусай, а до джема рано или поздно доберешься. — Конни захлопнула крышку кофра и выпрямилась.

— Если только это не пирожок с мясом.

_[Whissell - Whiskey Please\July Talk - Let Her Know]_

Конни перешагнула через кофр, и Риз поднялся со скамьи. Не было причин чувствовать напряжение, и в то же время, оба они двигались, как в воде, скованные неловкостью.

— Инструкция внутри. Если она нужна, дело-то простецкое. — Конни растопырила пальцы, изображая детонацию. — Но лучше прочитай. Так как, тебе нужна дополнительная помощь?

— Только не говори, что собираешься подойти к Саше и сказать “ты кое-кому нравишься”.

— Я про бой, _шуай_. Я могу чем-нибудь еще помочь, кроме как взрывчаткой?

— Э… да нет. Просто… оставайся в безопасности. Подальше отсюда.

— Не буду тебя уговаривать. У меня и правда есть дела и они такие срочные, что кусают меня за задницу, хотя я бы не сказала, что они укладываются в параметры “безопасности”.

Конни накинула ремень ружья на плечо.

Ты должна сейчас передумать, вдруг поняла она. Сейчас или никогда. Шагнуть к нему, положить одну руку на затылок, другую на грудь, встать на цыпочки и поцеловать самым горьким, самым сладким отчаянным прощальным поцелуем. Искренним и значащим много… пока он будет длиться.

— То есть, они кусают вполне буквально?

— Можно и так выразиться. Пришла пора вернуть контрольный пакет акций. — Она протянула руку, и та оказалась у Риза на воротнике: точно Конни хотела потрепать его по щеке, но передумала, однако не настолько быстро, чтобы превратить движение в дружеское похлопывание. — Это ты оставайся в безопасности, ладно? Я знаю, тебе крутости не занимать, хотя не все это видят с первого взгляда, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Будь таким же находчивым, как всегда, хорошо?

Она отшагнула, оставляя его одного: в его лиге. Возвращаясь, как она полагала, в свою.

— Конни!

Его оклик заставил ее остановиться и обернуться. Вернул, почти ушедшую, и Конни стояла в ожидании, не понимая, зачем же Риз ее задержал. Он сам едва мог ответить, почему решил окликнуть ее. Что он мог сделать? Сказать ей “будь осторожна”, просто чтобы показать, что ему не плевать? Промолчать? Отдать назад… ее кольцо.

— Ты забыла в бардачке своей машины. — Он запустил правую руку во внутренний карман пиджака, но когда достал кольцо, переложил его в левую и протянул Конни.

Она секунду смотрела на него — на Риза, изучая так, точно на мгновение позабыла, кто он такой.

Он вдруг понял, что она не забыла кольцо в бардачке. Она намеренно его там оставила.

— Нет… — пробормотал Риз.

Конни непонимающе взглянула на него, приподнимая брови.

— Не отказывайся от прошлого. Прошлое важно. Даже плохое.

Хорошего у меня было мало, хотела сказать она, но поняла, что покривила бы душой. Пусть так, светлые моменты случались реже беспросветно-черных, но их яркость разгоняла всю тьму несчастий и серость будней.

Она молчала и стояла, недвижная, так что это ему пришлось приблизиться.

— Жаль, что у тебя так и не было белого платья.

— Белый — цвет скорби, ты знаешь?

Он мог бы надеть это кольцо ей на палец, но вместо этого запустил руки под волосы, невесомую вуаль выбившихся из “пончиков” прядей, за воротник, расстегнул цепочку и вдел ее край в кольцо.

— А как же черный?

— А в черном у меня ноги стройнее кажутся.

Его руки все еще были на ее шее, касались кожи. Тепло живых пальцев, холод металлических.

— Знаешь, все еще может пойти по худшему сценарию.

— Я знаю. Поэтому принесла просто охрененно хорошую взрывчатку.

Еще секунду назад это расстояние меньше, чем в ладонь шириной меж их телами еще почти ничего не значило… И вот теперь казалось, что никакая сила в мире не разубедит их, что они не должны поцеловаться. Прикосновение его руки к ее шее переменилось, хотя он едва шевельнулся: только большой палец медленно прошелся по ее щеке. И весь мир закрутился, точно летящий под откос.

Он коснулся ее лба своим, а затем попытался медленно, но уверенно сблизить их губы.

— Нет. — Конни оттолкнула его и сама сделала шаг назад, опуская голову. — Не делай этого.

Потому что это было бы не так, как в первый раз. Не так, как в их пьяную ночь, когда обоих потянуло друг к другу от одиночества и тоски по прикосновениям… Во всяком случае, на его счет она полагала так.

Это вдруг ощущалось, как нечто серьезное, нечто настолько настоящее, что голова шла кругом и в груди болело, точно в сердце вогнали лезвие. И даже несмотря на то, что Конни понимала, что этот поцелуй может быть последним… Первым по-настоящему серьезным и последним из всех, включая прежние, дурацкие… Она не чувствовала себя в праве обкрадывать девушку, к встрече с которой Риз стремился все то время, что Конни его знала.

И потом. У нее уже был мертвый парень, с которым оказалось восхитительно целоваться. Она не хотела, чтобы, если все пойдет плохо, ее губы помнили еще чье-то тепло.

Они опять не попрощались нормально, потому что после этого Конни, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулась и зашагала прочь. И, как это меж ними стало принято, не обернулась.

Деньги, который Риз выгадал после открытия Хранилища — в уплату долга, за предоставленную взрывчатку — он перевел на имя всей корпорации “Торрг”.

_[Bear's Den - Don't Let The Sun Steal You Away]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (На русском не придумала, как сделать, но представляю, что “взрослая” тут звучало не как adult, а как GROWN ASS WOMAN.)


	8. Глава 7. Fireworks (И на самом деле, этой главе здесь не место)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это флэшбэк к событиям, которые якобы происходят в середине 2 главы (аж там!), которые я вырезала, чтобы не растягивать главу, а теперь решила пере(до)писать и сделать врезкой перед тремя главами (нытья) флэшфорварда.  
> Я собиралась написать что-то в стиле серии Светлячка “Shindig”, но в итоге решила всунуть все хэды, которые были раньше отброшены через аргумент “ну серьезно блин, ты вот это будешь писать, что ли?”, пока я не решила “гулять так гулять”. (Я запуталась во временных линиях, но кому не пох на такое в self indulgent фике?)  
> В общем, не могу поверить, что у меня в итоге получилось ЭТО.  
> (Это, теоретически, можно не читать, а возможно, и лучше не читать, хотя оно делает вид, что имеет отсылки на всякие мелочи в остальном тексте… но не особенно важные.)

_ [The BossHoss - Geronimo] _

Дни планирования, дни ремонта и восстановления “Атласа” не были так уж однообразны и скучны. Во всяком случае, время от времени в их череде, как сухарики в супе, встречались те или иные события. Или как изюм в печенье. Да, иногда это были события, скорее похожие на изюм.

— Эй, Конни, смотри, что покажу.

Риз откинулся на спинку стула, не отрывая от экрана компьютера любопытного взгляда. Конни, рядом черкавшая очередной эскиз логотипа, толкнулась ногами от пола и подъехала прямо на кресле… к противоположной стене, от которой ей снова пришлось толкнуться, чтобы, наконец, оказаться рядом с Ризом.

На экране его компьютера в покрывающихся пылью и ржавчиной коридорах сновали ушастые деловитые зверюги. Еще работавшая система наблюдения как раз сняла, как две особи, одна побольше, другая посубтильней, рылись возле повалившегося на бок письменного стола. Вторая животинка заинтересованно обнюхивала плоский потухший экран компьютера, как будто тот мог ей на что-то сгодиться.

— Судя по тому, что написано во внутренних файлах “Атласа”, это называется “рэчи”. — Пояснил Риз. — И они мои новые злейшие враги.

— Какие милашки! Я должна поместить эту зверюшку на твой логотип.

— Только попробуй! Они грызут оборудование, мое оборудование! Ну же, тварюга, вали отсюда! — Риз нажал на кнопку, и по ту сторону камеры тощий рэч подпрыгнул от звука сирены.

А затем, паникуя, покрепче ухватился зубами за свою добычу и засеменил прочь.

Риз досадливо застонал.

Если бы он мог рвануть на Прометею и попробовать что-то спасти… Но у него не было для этого средств, а значит, возможностей. Пока что он продолжал жить в долг.

Конни, впрочем, не напоминала, ей явно нравилось заниматься чужой работой вместо своих собственных обязанностей.

— Отпад! Надеюсь, твоя система слежки записывает видео. Нужно послать  _ мэймэй _ , она просто уписается от такого клипа. Ну, или напишет мне в ответ, что уписалась.

Ухмыляющаяся Конни схватила свой ЭХО-передатчик и открыла электронную почту. Хмыкнула. Забыла о рэчах.

—  _ Дяобао лэ _ , “ФАНТ-астический прием”! Я чуть не пропустила его!

— Это что, та снобская вечеринка, где ты выгуливаешь самый красивый смокинг? Чего увлекательного?

— Да ты что! Это самый шикарный прием в галактике! И это живая возможность если не заработать деньги, то обзавестись неплохим связями. — Конни увидела, что ее слова пока не производят впечатления и пустилась в разъяснения. — Хозяйка вечера, Аурелия Хаммерлок, наблюдает за гостями из своей резиденции, по-моему, каждый раз новой, но пару раз она появлялась лично! Правда, я на тех вечерах не была.

Риз с кислой миной сделал рукой жест: продолжай, пока все еще звучит, как нечто, не стоящее внеочередной помывки головы.

— Гости могут записаться в игровые команды. Чаще это пары, иногда из одной корпорации, иногда из разных, сотрудничающих между собой. Затем Аурелия достает фанты из шляпы или сумочки… один раз это был кубок из лунных камней, кажется. Ну да не суть. Она дает задания, а команды выполняют, и та, которая больше понравилась зрителям, а в первую очередь — хозяйке, конечно же, получает деньги.

— Она платит за страдания и унижения людей, просто в данном случае это называется “салонная игра”, я прав? И ты это одобряешь?

— Нет. Но Аурелия Хаммерлок поразительно горяча для снежной королевы, так что я не протестую. И пока у меня есть шанс таскаться на ее суаре, я буду.

— А ты влюбчивая, я смотрю.

— Не я кричала “где здесь кнопка записи”, когда по телику мельком показали Зеро. — Конни подняла бровь и отъехала на кресле на свое место. От греха подальше. — В общем, обычно вход на Фант подразумевает нехилый такой взнос, но в этом году, благодаря истории с моим братом, одной фигуристой мошенницей и плохо охраняемым казино…

— Которую ты не будешь мне рассказывать.

— Не буду. Так вот. По итогу той заварушки Торрг получил разбитое сердце, — Конни крутнула пальцем в воздухе. — не в первый раз, сломанное ребро, тоже не в новинку, а я пополнила свой список должников. Одним из которых является, хм, Торрг, а вторым один из распорядителей на приеме, который обещал провести меня в этом году бесплатно.

— Ты же сейчас не скажешь “мы просто обязаны пойти”?

— Мы оба в бедственном положении. Не делай вид, точно кто-то из нас может отказаться.

И это была чистая правда.

_ [Bastille - The Anchor] _

Попробуй надеть белое, сказала она, приложив к его лицу листок, вытащенный из принтера. И, как оказалось на практике, белое действительно шло Ризу, недурно оттеняя кожу и глаза. Глаза. Он отвернулся от зеркала, чувствуя полную разочарованность и неприязнь к самому себе — прошлому, настоящему. Он перепробовал несколько модификаций новых ЭХО-глаз, ориентируясь на технические характеристики. Потому что директора — даже с оговорками — корпораций не капризничают из-за цвета, как дети. Но всякий раз ловить свое отражение в каждой отполированной поверхности (а их, надо сказать, вокруг становилось все больше) было куда как неприятно. Желтый был фирменным гиперионским цветом. И моду на него ввел Джек.

Риз бросил на себя еще один взгляд в зеркало, стоя так, чтобы видеть только половину собственного лица. Как возможно распрощаться с прошлым?

Что ж, во всяком случае, белое ему действительно удивительно шло.

За соседней дверью Конни, от волнения говоря с чудовищным китайским акцентом, каким он может быть только у человека, в котором из китайского только палочки в волосах, по видеосвязи воевала за собственный гардероб.

— Нет, нет и нет! В этом ты никуда не пойдешь, юная леди!

— Ну бабуля!

— Нет, сказала же, пока я жива, ты будешь одеваться так, как положено! Ни одна девица Флексингтон с роду в таком не ходила, и ты не будешь первой!

Конни вышла через минуту: в леггинсах с завышенной талией, на свету искрящихся как звездное небо, и лифчике — топом язык не поворачивался это назвать — с испещренными стальными шипами чашечками. Захлопнув дверь ногой, Конни натянула через голову майку с разрезами на груди: чтобы казалось, что шипы лифчика разодрали ткань. Ну или Конни уже когда-то так одевалась, и тогда майка действительно была целой.

— Рад, что тебе удалось отстоять перед бабушкой наряд, который ты хотела…

— Мне не удалось, — мрачно отозвалась Конни, подхватывая с тумбочки ключи от машины. —  _ Во као _ , это даже не моя одежда. Бабуля носила это, когда была молодой.

Пользуясь замешательством Риза, Конни сдернула с его шеи галстук и выбросила в мусорку.  _ Такие _ рубашки не носят с галстуками. Разве что в расчете совершить смертный грех перед ликами всех известных и неизвестных богов.

Риз схватился за шею, запоздав на мгновение, так что под пальцами у него оказалась только кожа, не прикрытая никакой тканью. Можно позволить девушке тебя раздеть, но Конни пока была первая, кому Риз позволял — пусть порой, напоминая себе, что это ради вящего блага — по сути, одевать его.

— По крайней мере, я-то не обязан надевать что-то из гардероба твоей бабушки?

— Ну, не морщи нос, видел бы ты бабулю сорок лет назад, она была кинк на кинке и кинком погоняет.

Что ж, приходилось признать, что в повседневной жизни Конни действительно ходила только в джинсах и майке на широких бретелях, так что, вероятно, и впрямь одевалась в кожу только с мыслью, что на людях нужно поддерживать образ корпорации, на которую работаешь.

— Одежда это часть работы, а не то, что тебе нравится. Таковы уж издержки профессии. “Можешь избить меня, но только если у тебя декольте ниже пупа”. — Конни хлопнулась на водительское сиденье, зябко подтягивая в салон босые ноги. Вечерело. — Между сексуальным перформансом и причинением вреда здоровью разница в длину твоей юбки.

Конни понимала, что красиво она выглядит, только если кто-то насильно вытянет ее в замысловатую сексуальную позу. И сфотографирует побыстрее, пока она снова не примется вести себя с непосредственностью дикого скага.

У нее была дежурная улыбка, сияющая, как гирлянда и настолько же насквозь пластиковая, и отработанное приветственное движение рукой. Но для нынешнего ее занятия этого едва хватало. Больше того, ее самой на это едва хватало.

— Это объясняет горящее сердце у тебя на… на штанах.

Риз сел на пассажирское сиденье, захлопывая дверь с мягким звуком.

— Для меня эта цена почти неподъемна. Я хороша в бою. Выше среднего, без ложной скромности. Но с сексапильностью полный швах, я изящна чуть больше, чем  _ шэнь сю дэ цзаоцзы _ . Хм, в плохие дни даже чуть меньше.

Риз чуть было не ответил, что вряд ли ему понадобятся знания в этой области, пока не понял, что это прозрачный намек от женщины, не привыкшей просить о помощи. Что ж, он не стал бы спорить, что, несмотря на то, что лицо Конни было, определенно, красивым, но и грубоватым тоже. Это уж не говоря о том, что она двигалась, как обретшая душу табуретка. Наряды сидели на ней, как влитые, но все равно казались точно с чужого плеча.

— Я бы предпочел пристегнуться. — Риз забросил руку за плечо, ища ремень, но нащупал только обрывок.

— Ремни создают иллюзию безопасности,  _ лаотэ _ . Просто держись за что-нибудь, что выглядит не взрывоопасным. — Конни улыбнулась ему неожиданно мягко. — На Пандоре ты либо псих, либо изображаешь такового.

— Лады. Ты пункт первый, я второй. — Он протянул ей сжатый кулак, и Конни с секунду растерянно смотрела на него, затем, повинуясь привычке, шлепнула по нему ладонью и смущенно тряхнула головой.

— Ох блин. Я хренова в этом.

И, чтобы скрыть смущение, втопила газ.

_ [Cowboy Junkies - This Street, That Man, This Life, но писалось под Hannah Holland - I’m sorry] _

— Нужен совет? Показать тебе какие-нибудь классные движения? — Риз покрутил ладонями у головы. — Что-нибудь завлекающее.

Конни пожала плечами.

— Сначала глазом займись, потом советуй.

Не отрывая взгляда от дороги впереди, Конни протянула руку вправо, открыла бардачок, и Ризу на колени свалился ворох вещей. Мятая карта, какие-то неровно оборванные листы из блокнота, испещренные размашистым почерком Конни, визитки, огромный, в ладонь размером, кулон-иероглиф на цепочке, лента для волос с опаленным краем, пластиковое фиолетовое кольцо с крохотной бабочкой, переломанные сигареты и, естественно, граната.

Конни, не миндальничая, свободной рукой принялась запихивать вещи назад в бардачок, собирая их горстями с коленей Риза. Вести машину ей это никак не мешало — если не счесть, что ее нахмуренные брови означали сосредоточение. Риз не протестовал (и на всякий случай не шевелился), но по инерции ухватил кольцо, грозившее соскользнуть на пол, под сиденье.

— Пудра в багажнике, наверное, осталась. Ну, только не подумай, что я тебя критиковала. Можешь весь вечер рассказывать, как ты с кем-то сцепился и всем говорить разное.

Чего кривить душой, глаз действительно выглядел так, будто неделю назад познакомился с чьим-то кулаком. Постоянные переделки механики не пошли веку на пользу. Но сам Риз мог бы с этим смириться, если б не цвет искусственной радужки. Пока что выбирать не приходилось, ему была нужна функциональная модель, но… этот желто-оранжевый. Почему он только считался таким модным?

— Дело не в этом. Просто не могу… отрешиться от ассоциаций. Не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Ничего. Разве не слышал: мужчинам идут шрамы. Душевные в том числе.  _ Фэн цзу ша цзу. _ Встретишь патриарха — убей патриарха.

— Ого, никаких больше утешений. А как же твой “мамочкин инстинкт”?

— Закончился. Или что, начало казаться, что ты в фильме, где на главного героя сваливается девчушка-веселушка, которая принимается неистово исправлять его жизнь и учить прекрасному? Забудь.

Если бы она не говорила этого с улыбкой, он бы напрягся.

— Если к тебе будет применимо слово “веселушка”, я тебе температуру померяю. — С той же интонацией пообещал Риз.

— Эти девчонки из кино… — Конни покачала головой. — Что-то меня в них постоянно смущает. Типа: ты хочешь завалить парня или нет? Зачем полтора часа плясать вокруг него? Мне больше по душе сюжет, в котором двое встречаются, и у них любовь еще в первом акте, и они несутся по дороге в розовом автомобиле. Конечно, потом начинается стрельба, и погони, опасности и злодеи, но любовь? К ней вопросов нет. Это настоящая любовь. — Конни улыбнулась, сжимая губы, чтобы не хихикнуть. Она говорила правду, но полную иронии.

Риз чувствовал все большее и большее замешательство.

— Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов. Еще и каким-то странным образом.

— Я должна знать, что думают и чувствуют люди, которым я буду продавать рекламу. Ролики тоже своего рода кино.

В этом был смысл. Риз отвернулся, думая о том, что для женщины ее профессии, физически неспособной врать это единственная возможная стратегия — говорить так, чтобы никто в точности не понял, что она имеет в виду.

Вещи вернулись в бардачок. Только в руке Риза осталось пластиковое кольцо. Из тех, которые продаются с молочными шоколадками и жвачками. Безвкусное. Дешевое. И явно в то же время бесценное. Не составляло труда увидеть всю предысторию этого небрежно обработанного куска пластмассы.

— Все было так серьезно?

Конни повернула голову вбок, чтобы увидеть, что в руках у друга, но тут машина сбила придорожный кактус, так что водительница снова уставилась на дорогу.

— Это игрушка из хлопьев. Не говори глупостей.

— Но ты же поняла, о чем я.

Конни молчала. Риз впился взглядом в ее лицо. Солнце за их спинами клонилось к закату, вычерчивая их обоих, всю машину тушевыми тенями. Конни чувствовала на себе взгляд, и он как будто бы обязывал ее рассказать… Это нужно ему больше, чем мне, догадалась она, подозревая, впрочем, что Риз полагает обратное.

— Мы просто… сидели, смотрели телик, ели хлопья из одной пачки. Он… — Конни облизала губы и заговорила быстрее, в такт частому дыханию. — Скутер нащупал на дне коробки кольцо. Он не смотрел, так что по инерции сперва укусил его, мы посмеялись, а потом он надел мне его на палец. Мы просто дурачились.

Риз представил такую ситуацию с собой в главной роли. Если бы он попробовал “окольцевать” так Иветт, та бы покрутила пальцем у виска. Не обиделась, но сказала бы, что это не смешно и неуместно. Фиона бы просто не дала руку. Саша… тоже, возможно, просто отстранилась бы. Но… Ризу хотелось верить, что существовала такая вероятность, что Саша, пусть смеясь, протянула бы ему ладонь. Цветок ей в волосы он тоже вставил во многом в шутку, но в глубине души… Даже не разрешая себе надеяться (сердце, конечно, не слушало разума и еще как предвкушало всякие романтичности, прыгая, точно каучуковый мячик в трясущейся коробке), в тот момент Риз чувствовал, что происходит нечто особенное. Пусть недолговечное, закончившееся резко и неприятно. Еще несколько дней, и время “после Саши” должно было сравняться с временем, проведенным подле нее. А потом одно начнет обгонять другое. Но несколько моментов, ярких, острых, останутся в памяти навечно.

— Но подспудно-то это не было совсем… “просто так”?

— Это было… я не знаю. Но хотела узнать. — Конни протянула руку, не глядя, чтобы вырвать у Риза свое кольцо, но ее пальцы натыкались только на воздух. — Я была готова ко всему. Короткой интрижке без последствий. “Долго и счастливо” с покупкой рабочего комбинезона, растягивающегося на животе. Ко всему… кроме того, что вышло.

Тени кактусов исчезали под колесами машины, точно ведя некий отсчет. Дорогу освещали растянутые меж скал гирлянды, затмив собой свет садящегося солнца. Аурелия Хаммерлок позаботилась о праздничном антураже на добрые несколько миль вокруг особняка — что ж, она могла себе это позволить.

— Мне жаль, что у тебя так и не было свадьбы.

Они снова наскочили на кактус, но на сей раз, вероятно, намеренно. Конни сжала руку на руле.

— Я не хотела свадьбу. Я хотела человека, которого можно любить.

— По крайней мере, ты...

— Не надо.

Риз отвернулся, намереваясь (неловко) молчать до конца пути, но тут Конни затормозила в конце длинной вереницы автомобилей. Вдалеке, точнее — в очень неприятно утомительном отдалении — виднелся огромный особняк, испещренный искристыми огнями. С такого расстояния казалось, что стены и крыша его усыпаны бриллиантами и лунными камнями. Если хотя бы примерно представлять, кто такая Аурелия Хаммерлок, можно было подозревать, что так оно и может оказаться на самом деле.

Конни обошла автомобиль, открыла багажник и порылась в нем. Риз предпочел не заглядывать спутнице через плечо, чтобы не увидеть там ненароком что-нибудь, что помешает ему ехать назад в той же машине и не дергаться от нехороших предчувствий. В багажнике, действительно, нашлись пудра и темная помада, последней Конни воспользовалась, глядя в боковое зеркало, затем достала полусапожки на толстом каблуке и, отряхнув ноги от песка, обулась, облокотившись на бок автомобиля.

— Не пытайся развлекаться. Это не вечеринка. Это работа.

Услышав это, Конни подняла на Риза непонимающие глаза. Он повернулся к ней, странно чувствуя себя с перламутровой пудреницей в руке. Конни просила помощи, и Риз оказал ее. Просто поначалу не сразу понял, что она хочет от него. — Здесь все серьезнее, чем на твоих боях.

Уж эту аналогию она понимала. Но счастливые улыбки и светские разговоры сбивали ее с толку. Он знал, о чем она думает. Смотрит слишком много фильмов.

— Я знаю, зачем мы здесь. Ради денег и связей.

— Но ты намереваешься получать удовольствие. Забудь. Если тебе скучно, я как-нибудь свожу тебя в зоопарк.

— Нет, спасибо, я достаточно развлекаюсь, наблюдая за тобой. — Беззлобно отозвалась Конни, ковыляя на утопающих в песке каблуках.

— Что ж, видимо, это значит, что ты поняла. Мы идем? — Риз облизнул палец и потер синяк под бровью. Пудра давала игривый золотистый оттенок, но с этим можно было мириться. Если никто не вздумает фотографировать крупный план его лица со вспышкой, он будет выглядеть на этом вечере если не прекрасно, то хотя бы пристойно.

_ [Fatboy slim - Weapon of choice/но писалось под Little Big - Life in da Trash, изззвините] _

Тем временем, Конни уже пыталась объясниться с секьюрити. Тот сверялся со списком гостей и даже вроде бы находил искомое, но что-то его смущало, и, шевеля губами, охранник принимался снова водить пальцем по строкам.

— Флексингтон. Констанция. Ага. Варла. Да. Камеро. Это всё я. А плюс один — вот стоит.

Конни указала на Риза сразу двумя большими пальцами. Секьюрити еще минуту что-то бормотал, соображая, но перед входом начала образовываться небольшая толпа из подъезжающих гостей, и те казались менее терпеливыми (зато более богатыми), нежели парочка, с которой у охранника возникла проблема. Подумав еще немного, он дал им пройти: вроде бы, так и нужно было?

— Все претензии к бабуле. — Бросила Конни, подныривая под занавеску на входе. — Слава склерозу, она вспомнила, что хотела дать еще и четвертое имя только десять лет спустя.

Риз поравнялся со спутницей на лестнице, ведущей вниз. Безликие, чистые ступени и перила вели к пульсировавшей неоновым светом пещере, и Риз уже мог представить в общих чертах, что их ждет.

Но он все равно на секунду ослеп от волны света, хлынувшей на него из-за плотных занавесок на входе. Не только зал сиял, точно выточенный из литого куска лунного камня, но и люди вокруг сливались в две стены чистого света. И звука: о, фотографы! Их аппараты стрекотали пулеметной очередью, ослепляя вспышками.

Конни даже боялась шаг ступить, не уверенная, куда ей идти. В прошлый раз, за спиной брата, это показалось ей не так обескураживающе, как теперь.

Риз схватил ее за запястье, воздевая их руки в приветствии, хотя со стороны могло показаться, что кто-то из них победил в спарринге, а второй присуждает победу.

— Какая-то блонда даже записывает, если мне не кажется. Улыбайся!

Риз снова вспомнил, каково это — производить впечатление. Хотя бы и неоправданное. Пока еще, успокоил он себя, памятуя о том, как живо обрастал новой кожей “Атлас”. Жаль, с бандитами большинство трюков Риза не работали. Но тут, на “ФАНТе”, был как раз другой контингент.

О самой устроительнице вечера, конечно, поговаривали всякое, но не без оговорки, что она ни в какой среде не теряла чувства достоинства и аристократичности.

Они вынырнули из окружения фотографов, точно из моря. Или одного из тех водоемов на Пандоре, который охотно принимает тебя в свои масляные объятия и потом никак не хочет отпускать (но, по крайней мере, в его поверхность все-таки можно смотреться, точно в зеркало, правда, черное зеркало). У обоих, и у Риза, и у Конни, даже возникло желание отряхнуться, которое они мужественно преодолели.

До торжественного открытия вечера еще оставалось несколько минут: вполне достаточно, чтобы успеть разведать, где столы с закусками.

В таком огромном помещении это была хитрая задачка, учитывая, к тому же, сколько вокруг бродило народа, но опыт подсказывал, что стол должен быть у стены. Уж поскольку в середине зала находилась сцена, а над нею нависал экран, пока еще темный. Риз и Конни принялись проталкиваться через толпу, бурлящую в броуновском движении шапочных знакомств, однако заветная цель оказалась дальше, чем казалась визуально. Конни и Риз держались за руки, чтобы толпа не разъединила их, так что затормозили на ходу они почти одновременно. Но дело было в Конни. Она нахмурилась и замерла, чувствуя напряжение между лопатками. Настроение у нее моментально упало и, можно сказать, оставило пробоину в полу.

— Кого я вижу! Кэ-Вэ-Кэ, собственной персоной.

Конни закатила глаза, бормоча:

— О нет. Только один человек думает, что мое имя пишется через “ка”. — Она обернулась вокруг своей оси. — Привет, Григорий.

Риз тоже обернулся. Его глазам предстала колоритная пара: мужчина средних лет, вероятно, работавший на организацию “Владов”, одетый в дизайнерский мундир, имитирующий военную форму, рядом с ним — девушка в платье в горошек. Очень миловидная, но с суровым выражением лица, точно собралась участвовать в бою за кость. Со скагами. Лично.

— Так-то ты приветствуешь старого друга, Кэ-Вэ-Кэ? Никак? — Мужчина укоризненно качнул полупустым бокалом, рискуя плеснуть шампанским на майку Конни.

— О, я не буду изображать, что мы друзья.

Григорий мог похвастаться крупным продолговатым лицом, от которого чертежник пришел бы в восторг, и седым хвостиком в ладонь длиной на затылке. Скорее всего, под хвостиком пряталась обширная, но преудачно расположенная лысина: сантиметр выше, и на нее пришлось бы перекидывать волосы от уха, что, конечно, не позволило бы Григорию выглядеть так же стильно, как теперь. С другой стороны, он начал бы вписываться в корпоративный стиль компании “Владов”.

— Брось. Между нами легкое здоровое соперничество.

— После того, как на прошлом приеме ты достал наган и попытался застрелить Торрга, в это плохо верится.

— Небольшое недоразумение. А вот ты сломала мне нос, между прочем! Разве так можно!

— Да, это было через секунду! Именно потому, что ты пытался убить моего брата!

Григорий хохотнул и обратился к своей спутнице.

— Только взгляни на нее, Эдна. Что за женщина, никак не может смириться с проигрышем. Такая гордыня!

Конни сощурилась. Будь у ее майки рукава, она был принялась их закатывать.

— Оу, нетипично для тебя — прийти с девушкой, которая не выглядит, как тупица.

— У нас чисто деловые отношения, — протянула барышня, растерянно косясь на Григория. — Я Эдна Уоллес.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Риз вместо “сочувствую”. Они стояли друг от друга дальше, чем требовалось для удобного рукопожатия, и все же он протянул Эдне живую ладонь. — Риз Стронгфорк.

Но Конни и Григорий шагнули друг к другу, точно готовились к драке, и стало не до приветствий.

— Директор “Атласа”, на минуточку. — прошипела Конни, тыкая большим пальцем себе за спину.

— И когда же он им стал? До того, как корпорация растеряла всю солидность, шик и ценность? — Григорий заглянул собеседнице через плечо. — Вот кого стоит в этом винить?

— После, — со всей сдержанностью, которую смог в себе найти, сказал Риз.

— О, ну надо же. Любитель мертвечинки, значит. Подобрал то, что никому не нужно.

Конни сгребла в кулак воротник Григория. Тот же, впрочем, не выказал ни малейшего смущения, продолжая сиять ослепительной уверенностью:

— Не будь такой страстной на людях, сладкая. Но раз уж хочешь согреть мою постель сегодня, я буду ждать, Кэ-Вэ-Кэ.

В ответ Конни растянула губы в подобии улыбки.

—  _ Кань дао ни чжэ чжан лянь, во хай бицзяо во дэ пигу. _

И, оттолкнув от себя Григория, сцапала уже Риза, увлекая его в другой конец зала. Толпа пропускала их охотнее, чем мгновение назад: никому не хотелось попасть под горячую руку. Зато многие надеялись, что “владовец” со спутницей побегут догонять соперников. Те, однако ж, не стали.

— Было бы лучше, если б я могла выдохнуть дым ему в лицо или лопнуть пузырь жвачки, но закуривать было уже поздно. — Вздохнула Конни, когда они с Ризом уже оказались у стола с закусками. — Так что я просто сказала, что чем больше смотрю на его лицо…

— Не надо…

— ...тем больше мне нравится моя задница.

— ...переводить. Уф, отправлю это воспоминание в графу “мерзкие выражения, которые до печального трудно забыть”.

— Можешь сразу надписать мое имя над этим разделом. — Конни вдруг досадливо ударила воздух кулаком. —  _ Во као! _ Нужно было сказать, что я могу согреть его постель, если успею достать керосин.

— Ты достаточно ему отомстишь, если победишь в этой салонной игре?

— Мы. Мы отомстим. Помолчи и послушай, как он обсуждает… видимо, тебя. Хотя, не стоит, забудь. Держи профитрольку. — Конни дождалась, пока Риз прожует. — И, кстати. У тебя правда фамилия “Стронгфорк”?

— Правда.

— Оу. Ясно.

Конни сделала движение бровями, значение которого навечно осталось для Риза непонятым.

— Если собираешься пошутить по этому поводу…

— Женщина, сменившая фамилию “Виллалобос” на “Флексингтон”, — Конни похлопала Риза по плечу. — никогда бы не посмела.

Зажегся огромный экран под потолком, являя обществу устроительницу вечера. Нет нужды делать ремарку, что Аурелия Хаммерлок выглядела великолепно — как и всегда. В высоко зачесанных волосах поблескивала тонкая диадема, контрастируя с иссиня-черным бархатом платья, таким темным и плотным, что леди казалась облаченной в самый космос. Перчатки до локтя были из того же материала, и на среднем пальце правой руки сияло кольцо с настолько крупным камнем, что им, при необходимости, можно было бы отбиться от противника в суперлегком весе.

— Назначь встречу на вторник. Следующей недели. — Говорила леди Аурелия кому-то за кадром, строго выставив указательный палец. — Я очень занята, но по такому поводу готова немного подвинуть свое расписание. И да, ты уволена.

Послышалось удаляющееся цоканье каблуков секретарши, и даже этот прозаический дробный стук как бы говорил: немало нужно выложить денег на покрытие полов, чтобы звук шагов звучал так многозначительно-роскошно.

Аурелия соблаговолила посмотреть, наконец, в экран.

— О, — она улыбнулась, глядя на собравшуюся толпу. — я так рада, вы не представляете, так рада, что у меня сегодня не болит голова. Вчера утром мигрень была просто изматывающей.

Леди оторвала несколько виноградин с лежащего у ее локтя блюда. Немногие заметили, как оно появилось на столе, а по краю кадра мелькнули чьи-то проворные руки в кипельно-белых перчатках.

— В любом случае, я не люблю менять своих планов, когда на самом деле не хочу их менять. Так что я счастлива, что наш сегодняшний вечер состоится в намеченное время. Надеюсь, вы меня развлечете.

Заиграл марш, знаменующий открытие вечера (и написанный специально для него). Аурелия прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь мелодией, но не выдержала и минуты, тотчас замахав рукой: выключайте. Взглянула на свой ЭХО-планшет и изумленно вскинула брови.

— Всего четыре человека? Две пары? Только они хотят угодить мне?

Толпа взревела. И, насколько можно было понять эту разноголосицу, большинство гостей извинялись и признавались в том, что они считают себя недостойными.

— Это приобретает какой-то странный оттенок, — озадаченно пробормотал Риз. — И немного пугающий.

— Расслабься. Просто все хотят бесплатные закуски, а не пинок под зад и занесение в черный список всех крутых вечеринок.

— Но деньги-то, кажется, хотим мы одни. И твои Григорий с Эдной.

Последние, как намекнул интонацией Риз, не показались ему образцами адекватности уже после беглого знакомства.

— Ну, проигравшая сторона платит неустойку. В размере двух выигрышей. Это невыгодно. Только отчаянные и весьма самоуверенные люди добровольно вызовутся…

— То есть, такие как мы. — Риз вздохнул. — Я и так должен тебе чудовищную сумму. Да и ты не шикуешь. Мы не можем позволить себе проиграть.

— Вот именно. — Конни лучезарно и беспечно улыбнулась.

— Я имею в виду, мы же можем пойти и вычеркнуться из конкурса? А если я скажу, что мне плохо? Потому что это правда. Нет? О блин. Если ты спросишь меня, не обуял меня ужас, то знай, что прямо сейчас по мне бегают мурашки размером семь на семь дюймов. — Риз взмахнул руками, принимая свою незавидную судьбу. — Мне нужно выпить. И ухватить еще одну профитрольку, пожалуй.

— Я думала, ты в курсе. Мне не так много пришлось тебе пояснять про прием!

Но Риз уже опустошал стакан и не мог ответить.

_ [Selves - Somebody's Gonna Get It] _

— Итак, первый фант, — говорила тем временем Аурелия, разворачивая конвертик с золотым ободком. — Ну-ка, посмотрим. “Представить на суд хозяйки вечера измельчитель”. О, восхитительно! И так кстати. У меня есть парочка измельчителей последней модели, но что они выдают? Я никогда не опущусь до того, чтобы появиться на людях с тем оружием, которое выходит из этого неликвида. Конечно, я могу заказать хоть револьвер, хоть ружье по индивидуальному дизайну, однако, знаете, порой так хочется поэкспериментировать самой…

Гости молчали, и даже тишина в зале казалась подобострастной. Хотя в мыслях мало кто сомневался, что измельчители леди выдают первоклассное оружие — просто она капризничает по своему обыкновению. Но в том и была суть Аурелии Хаммерлок. Она будто бы имела на это право.

— Знаете, где я видела лучший измельчитель? На Элписе. Выглядел он, как ведро гаек, и выдавал порой нечто похожее вместо продукции. Но порой… — Аурелия мечтательно опустила ресницы. — Вот только не помню, где же и когда я конкретно его видела, иначе забрала бы его оттуда. Если я не забыла его купить, иногда событий столько, что я игнорирую всякие мелочи.

Леди дернула за шнурок, и раздался мелодичный звон, возвещающий о начале первого задания. Сцена в центре зала вспыхнула, освещенная софитами. Григорий шагнул на возвышение и помахал толпе, улыбаясь. Зрители ответили аплодисментами: не оглушительными, однако вполне приязненными. Публика знала Григория и любила — за то, что он никогда не забывал на своем выступлении отколоть что-нибудь интересное.

— Это добром не кончится, — пробормотал Риз, опрокинул в себя остатки вина из стакана и, содрогнувшись от предчувствий, тоже направился на сцену. Вид у него при том был такой, точно его ждала плаха, если не в течение этого задания, то уж в конце вечера точно.

Григорий подмигнул сопернику с противоположного конца сцены.

О, а еще она двигалась. Чертова платформа в форме таблетки, освещенная огнями со всех сторон, медленно крутилась вокруг своей оси, чтобы все зрители могли видеть, какие в точности у конкурсантов успехи. Над их головами с едва слышным урчанием взвились дроны-камеры.

— Начинаем на три, — начал отсчет динамик-конферансье, круживший между дронами. — два…

На сцене материализовались стойки с компьютерами. Григорий шлепнул ладонями по своей, и тотчас с тихим ругательством отпрянул, получив удар током.

— Не нужно спешить, — пожурила его Аурелия, впрочем, с отчетливым наслаждением в голосе. — Я все вижу.

— Один! Начали! — Скомандовал динамик-конферансье.

И вот теперь Григорий принялся что есть силы лупить по клавишам. Он очевидно имел прекрасное представление, что требуется для того, чтобы создать измельчитель.

Риз несколько секунд просто таращился на соперника, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он довольно схематично представлял, каково строение измельчителя, и уж тем более, никогда не пробовал его создать. Риз еще раз обернулся через плечо: на экране компьютера Григория крутились сияющие трехмерные модели составляющих.

Риз положил руки на свою клавиатуру. По крайней мере, его не щелкнуло разрядом электричества.

Что можно было сделать? Сотворить пустую коробку в виде измельчителя и надеяться на лучшее? Это могло сработать. Или нет. И решать нужно было быстрее, потому что Григорий двигался семимильными шагами. Риз снова обернулся, с тоской буравя взглядом спину соперника. И если бы он всматривался в него не так пристально, то не заметил бы: как аудитория, как дроны… Григорий так махал руками, что за всем беспорядочным движением — сцены, дронов — только тот, кто стоял рядом неподвижно мог заметить. Григорий царапнул по часам на руке, тотчас уводя руку за живот, чтобы никто не заметил, как он достает из-под отскочившей крышки крохотную флешку. Тотчас на экране компьютера появились новые детали: данные загрузились в память. Старина Григорий жульничал самым примитивным образом.

Хорошо было бы громогласно обличить подлеца, но, насколько Риз понял нехитрые правила “Фанта”, это бы ему самому ничего не дало. Аурелия, скорее всего, посмеялась бы и позволила Григорию продолжить.

Но это значило, что Риз сам мог не переживать за честность победы. И еще его раздражение достигло апогея и сфокусировалось на Григории. Победа перестала быть вопросом денег и превратилась в дело чести.

В конце концов, “Атлас” теперь был его собственностью, так что взять какие-то чертежи прямо из архивов корпорации не тянуло на полноценное жульничество. Во всяком случае, не на вопиющее.

_ [Nerina Pallot - Geek Love] _

Когда сцена проезжала мимо места, где стояла Конни, Риз заметил, что та увлеченно пыталась поймать вишенку со дна коктейльного стакана, изощряясь в методах и на напарника не обращая ни малейшего внимания. Впрочем, какая разница? Она вряд ли могла бы дать ему подсказку.

Да Риз и сам недурно справлялся. В конце концов, это начинало его забавлять. Не только азарт захлестнул Риза с головой, но и искренний интерес, вечное желание разобраться, сделать пусть не лучше всех — но так, чтобы окружающие ахнули… Хотя бы от того, насколько остроумно решение. Забыв о том, что он на сцене, Риз наклонился к экрану компьютера ближе, полностью захваченный своей работой, на несколько секунд даже прикусив язык от усердия. Зрачки его метались по экрану. Ничего вокруг он не видел больше и не слышал: даже того, как кто-то подскользнулся на выкатившейся из стакана Конни вишенке и треснулся затылком об пол.

В увлеченно работающих мужчинах всегда было что-то такое, что не позволяло ей отвести взгляд, и Конни смотрела на Риза округлившимися глазами, позабыв про стакан в руке. Она думала о том, что в промо-ролик нужно будет включить что-то такое, потому что ракурс прекрасный, и вид прекрасный, и как следует снять получится так и эдак… Но через минуту такого разглядывания с губ само собой сорвалось:

—  _ То во ифу _ .

И эти слова так и звучали в ее мозгу, пока не раздался гудок, возвещающий о том, что один из конкурсантов закончил задание до срока. Взоры публики обратились на Григория. Тот победно вскинул руки над головой, показывая, что готов представить работу на строгий суд хозяйки вечера.

Риз еще что-то доделывал.

Сигнал прогудел второй раз, динамик специально подлетел к Ризу поближе. И тот с неохотой убрал руки от компьютера.

Конни подошла к краю сцены и шепотом спросила, как у напарника дела. Риз присел на корточки.

— Ну, шансы у нас есть. Если леди не перебесится из-за своей мигрени.

— Ты видел? Григорий жульничал на все сто. У него ответы к всем фантам, что ли?

Риз только кивнул, заметно нервничая. Конни ободряюще ткнула его в плечо.

— Ты ведь поискал чертежи в системе “Атласа”, а? Я угадала?

— Ну, я думал, что даже несколько устаревшая модель может сойти… но, кажется, сервера с такими данными сжевали твои “милые зверюшки” рэчи.

Конни ахнула, хватаясь за край сцены, но та снова начала крутиться, и руки пришлось отдернуть. Риз поднялся с корточек, отряхнул с кипельно-белой рубашки несуществующую пылинку и приготовился принять вердикт хозяйки вечера.

На другом конце сцены уже строился измельчитель по схеме Григория. Шестерни обрастали алюминиевой кожей на глазах у толпы и устроительницы вечера.

— Прекрасный образец по последним разработкам корпорации “Владов”, — урчал Григорий. — Можно получить любую реплику нашего оружия, выпускавшуюся до сегодняшнего дня…

— Вашего? — Оборвала его Аурелия. — То есть, этот… шедевр инженерного искусства выдает только “Владов”, что ли?

— Ну, да… Я же работал по своим… — Григорий прикусил язык, причем, в буквальном смысле, от смятения.

Аурелия махнула рукой.

— Ну, посмотрим, что в итоге получится. А где же ваш измельчитель,  _ chéri _ ?

— Будет здесь через сорок секунд. — Риз дрожащей ладонью отдал честь, надеясь, что через камеру нельзя понять, насколько это нервный жест.

Григорий прошел мимо него к компьютеру и бесцеремонно в него заглянул.

— Ха, да тут ничего нет… Ни одной детали.

Или я прав, или нам крышка величиной в неподъемный долг, подумал Риз.

— Фант звучал “представить на суд”, а не “создать”, если я верно помню. Так что я подумал, что если леди Аурелия уже видела когда-то идеальный измельчитель, лучше я поищу, что это была за вещь, и если она еще не куплена…

Она не была, на его счастье.

От внутренней сети “Гипериона” он был отрезан, но знал, где искать по открытым источникам. И вообще, плевое дело — пользоваться кэшем в ЭХО-нете. Это чуть сложнее, чем скачивать готовые решения из заранее подготовленной флешки.

Где-то в левом верхнем углу зала загрохотало, гул земли отдался по потолку.

— А вот и доставка. Ровно та вещь, которую Вы хотели?

Хорошо, что у Джейни Спрингс был уже измельчитель получше, и она без труда согласилась на вексель на имя мутной богачки, с которой они были шапочно знакомы лет пять назад.

В зал вкатили измельчитель. Аурелия тонко восторженно взвизгнула и тотчас прикрыла рот ладонью. Зрители, наученные (вероятно, горьким) опытом, сделали вид, что ничего не слышали.

— Кажется, это он… Ну, давайте, суньте в него что-нибудь стоящее.

— Идеальное время для неуместной шутки, — пробормотала Конни, глядя на то, как Риз с видом победителя облокачивается на “свой” измельчитель. Ему не нужно было даже оборачиваться на табло счета, чтобы понимать, что этот раунд за ним.

Григорий, сходя со сцены, пнул свой измельчитель.

— Ладно, тогда вот вам вместо второго фанта: испытать оружие из каждого измельчителя. — Приказала Аурелия.

На сцену тотчас свесились две лестницы. Дроны-камеры взмыли под потолок, публика задрала головы.

— Да у нее все схвачено. — Озадаченно пробормотала Конни. Она уже понимала, что это ее часть шоу.

Спустившийся со сцены в толпу гостей Риз положил ладонь напарнице на плечо, и она вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Давай, выжми на максимум. На тебя будет смотреть леди Аурелия.

Он добился этим только протяжного тоскливого вздоха. И, прикинув на себя, понял: о нет, так она будет бояться облажаться. Но это чувство редко на пользу кому бы то ни было.

— Ну что, звезда, пришло время показать всем, насколько ты хороша? — Он вжал пальцы в ее плечи, точно тренер, готовящий боксера к выходу на ринг. — И не забывай, это не веселье. Соберись. Я же собрался.

Что ж, справедливое замечание. Конни повернула голову, но увидела только ладонь Риза, и неудивительно: она чувствовала затылком, как его дыхание шевелит волосы у нее на голове. Решительным движением Конни стряхнула с себя ободряющие пальцы и направилась к сцене.

— Работа, говоришь? Ну, поработаем.

Она закинула за голову сначала одну руку, затем другую, разминая локти и лопатки, и вдруг молниеносно стянула через голову свою майку. Затем бросила ее Ризу в руки, ухмыляясь. Защелкали фото-дроны, с жужжанием снижаясь для лучшего ракурса.

— Хорошо, что я уже понял, что мне идет белое. — Пробормотал Риз, стянув с головы майку напарницы и пытаясь оттереть ей с шеи пролитое от неожиданности вино. — А не то пил бы красное, и все было бы куда хуже.

_ [Gym Class Heroes - Girlfiriend] _

Она обернулась через плечо, “отдала честь”, отчеркнув двумя пальцами ото лба и подмигнула. Это был “пацанский” жест: слишком бурная мимика, слишком грубая. Но Конни выглядела игриво просто потому, что аудитория ждала от нее игривости. И потом, ей шли распущенные волосы.

Кто-то, додумавшийся надеть на “Фант” сандалии, заойкал, когда осыпавшиеся на пол шпильки Конни впились в ступню.

Риз мысленно похвалил себя. Подумать только, это благодаря ему у нее вышло невероятно горячее подмигивание!

Правда, после этого, уже у самой лестницы, она согнулась и принялась снимать полусапожки, прыгая то на одной ноге, то на другой. И размяла колени, заодно проверяя, как тянутся штаны. Ладно, еще есть, куда расти, подумал Риз, не имея возможности приложить ладонь к лицу только потому, что обе его руки были заняты.

Рядом шептались Григорий и Эдна — если можно было назвать шепотом это ворчание, которое было трудно разобрать, но не услышать, даже в гомоне возбужденной следующим этапом конкурса толпы.

— Не пойду я туда! Это не моя сфера компетенции, — прошипела Эдна. Она могла бы прожечь Григория взглядом, очевидно, но вот сделать то же из пушки — увы. — Ты позвонил мне как специалистке по связям с общественностью, если помнишь!

Два “мозга” в одной команде, догадался Риз. Им не помешали бы “мышцы”: проблема высокого профессионализма в том, что ты развиваешься неравномерно. Со временем это начинает напоминать попытку сделать скаг-дог, когда сосиска у тебя куда длинней хлеба. С какой-нибудь стороны да будет высовываться. Да еще и кетчупом на тебя капать.

Фиона с Сашей (ох, Саша — Риз медленно моргнул, произнося мысленно это имя) так уравновешивали их с Вонном. И если Фиона с Вонном могли как-то претендовать на более или менее гармоничное развитие, во всяком случае, некоторые к тому интенции, то они с Сашей, казалось, стремились к экстремумам. И если бы они не принялись действовать сообща, все закончилось бы плохо. То есть… все и так закончилось плохо, но в ином случае это произошло бы намного быстрее.

Риз усилием воли заставил себя не думать в этом направлении. Зато его тотчас посетила светлая мысль и персонал в новый “Атлас” выбирать по тому же принципу. Тридцать три и три десятых — ученые и разработчики всех мастей, столько же в отдел связей с общественностью и рекламы, и такое же количество людей — на охрану. И было бы неплохо обзавестись чем-то вроде личного телохранителя. Задумавшись, Риз даже оправил манжеты, как будто “Атлас” уже приобрел прежнее величие не только в его мечтах. Было бы совсем неплохо получить на эту должность кого-то уникального. Удивительного. Зеро, например, если мечтать слишком уж смело. От такой мысленной наглости Риз мысленно же поперхнулся. Но идея грела душу. Он соврал бы, если б сказал, что не был впечатлен с первой минуты, как только увидел этого Искателя Хранилища. Если, конечно, после того, что тот, в свою очередь, видел, не было стыдно показаться ему на глаза.

Можно ли было попробовать переманить к себе Конни? Вряд ли она оставила бы брата, да и поднабраться опыта ей еще не мешало. Логотип и сценарий ролика она сочинила без труда, но в остальном пока напоминала о поговорке “сапожник носит худшие сапоги”. И драные майки. Риз покосился на кусок ткани, зажатый в кулаке, и перевел взгляд на экран, передававший происходящее в симуляции, куда запихнули Конни с Эдной.

_ [Cut One, Spruce Bringstein - Eyes off You] _

Конни, истинная внучка своей бабушки, даром, что приемная, умело использовала все, что попадало ей в руки, будь то пистолет или винтовка. Оружие, сыпавшееся из измельчителя, материализовалось в симуляции, и Конни расстреливала цифровых скагов, не жалея патронов. И скагов.

Вот она закинула гранату себе за спину отработанным годами движением и приняла “рекламную” позу: руки разведены в стороны, ноги расставлены, вся она — само великодушное предложение.

— Раз, два, — не меняя положения, Конни спешно обернулась за спину, ожидая взрыва, затем еще раз, сосчитав “три”, и через секунду после, когда могла бы произнести “четыре”.

И вот уж тогда, наконец, грянул взрыв, взметнув волосы Конни. Она медленным, отработанным по методичке Смита, круговым движением подняла указательный палец: один из немногих жестов, который она запомнила и не смогла испортить своей деревянной жестикуляцией.

У Конни были все шансы запороть второй раунд из-за волнения. Но она справилась. Она была хороша. Великолепна, подумал Риз. Он не приписывал себе слишком большой роли в ее триумфе: навыками Конни разжилась еще до знакомства с ним. И все же, он вдохновил ее, и, зная это, Риз сам приободрился.

У Эдны тем временем дела обстояли совсем не так радужно. Сперва несчастная угодила в лужу шлака, хоть и сгенерированного “в цифре”, но окрасившего ее волосы и платье вполне по-настоящему. Затем рванула прочь от скагов, позабыв подхватить оружие. Потеряла туфлю, второй попыталась отбиться, но промахнулась — мигнули пикселями кусты, поглотив импровизированный снаряд. Эдна попыталась вскарабкаться на дерево, но тонкая ветка никак не выдерживала ее вес, пригибаясь к земле, так что девушке пришлось найти компромисс на вершине огромного булыжника. Там она стояла, выжимая шлак из подола, и нервно косилась на скагов. Живые твари наверняка уже давно достали бы добычу, но искусственный интеллект потерял цель, и скаги кружили возле камня, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Гудок, знаменующий конец раунда, явно стал для Эдны облегчением. Аурелия великодушно услала бедняжку приводить себя в порядок.

Конни тоже принялась возвращать себе пристойный вид — обулась. Майку, которую Риз повесил на спинку ближайшего стула, она, впрочем, проигнорировала.

— Я постаралась изо всех сил, — Конни отчитывалась перед Ризом, как ученица перед любимым наставником, готовая к похвале. — Выжала просто сто из ста.

— Смотрелось классно, — мертвым голосом отозвался Риз.

Конни поняла, что он смотрит ей поверх головы, и обернулась.

— Какого?! Красные цифры? А у них зеленые? — Конни не верила, что табло не перепутало местами названия команд. — И у нас перед цифрами минус, а у них плюс?!

— Водочки? — Григорий подкрался к соперникам достаточно близко, чтобы быть услышанным, но недостаточно — чтобы быть ударенным. Он откровенно наслаждался отбитыми во втором раунде баллами. — Хлопни стопочку, девочка, а то от волнения пятнами пойдешь.

Конни схватила свою футболку, готовая запустить ею в противника, Риз едва успел ее удержать за руки. Но глядя напарнице за плечо, на уныло краснеющее минусовыми значениями табло, он мучительно размышлял, как им вырвать победу в финальном этапе конкурса. Если на это еще были шансы.

Эдна в чистом платье вернулась, заняла свое место по правую руку от напарника. Аурелия развлекавшаяся тем, что распекала кого-то из своих слуг за гранью обзора камеры, закончила и возвратилась к своему кубку с фантами. Настроение ледяной леди явно испортилось. Нарушая собственные правила, Аурелия комкала и выбрасывала фант за фантом, ни одно задание ей больше не нравилось. Кончилось все тем, что она сбросила кубок со стола и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— О,  _ ce n'est pas grave _ ! Я устала от этого вечера, сейчас у меня снова начнет болеть голова! А я этого не люблю. — Аурелия потерла виски. Судя по волосам, смело не знающим краски, леди отпраздновала пик своей зрелости, но лицо ее чудесным образом оставалось девически свежим. — Пусть все поют! Нет, стоп! Фальшивых нот я сейчас не вынесу. Лучше станцуйте для меня.

Аурелия защелкала пальцами, указывая очередной служанке за кадром. По залу заструилась чувственная мелодия, плашка на табло сменила цифру “2” на “3”.

— Вы хотите выиграть и вы хотите приз. А я хочу танцев. Так что танцуйте хорошо. — Аурелия подперла подбородок ладонью, настроившись на необычайное зрелище.

Обе пары конкурсантов поднялись на сцену одновременно. Конни покосилась через плечо на Григория и поморщилась, когда тот развязно подмигнул ей.

— У нас есть план? — Панически зашептала она Ризу.

— Конечно, есть. Импровизировать.

_ [The Struts - In Love With A Camera] _

— Что-то я не очень уверена. Смит как-то видел, с тех пор мне запрещено танцевать под страхом увольнения без выходного пособия.

— Идеально.

Конни изумленно вздернула брови. Пока Григорий и Эдна пробовали подстроиться на три счета под шаги друг друга, Риз и Конни нервно шептались. У всех на виду. Камера стрекотала над их головами.

— Аурелия хочет посмеяться. Судя по тому, как я заметил, она среагировала на провал Эдны. Так что плюнь на “хорошо”.

— Так что же, танцевать плохо?

— Как умеешь.

Им действительно не слишком-то приходилось изображать неумение танцевать — за исключением, собственно, существующего в действительности таланта. Конни неплохо владела своим телом, когда дело касалось драк, но ее балетные способности вызывали только желание дать ей успокоительного.

— Чтобы изобразить неумеху, нужно быть профессионалом, — Риз подмигнул Конни. Та ответила недоверчивой улыбкой, едва успев отдернуть ногу, чтобы уберечься от сопутствующего урона от партнера.

Судя по одобрительным смешкам Аурелии, тактика приносила определенные плоды… Увы, не настолько сочные, как изначально задумывалось. Грациозное танго Григория и его мрачной партнерши грозило перетянуть внимание на себя — тем паче, что в процессе они уже оба перепачкались шлаком, который Эдне не удалось счистить с себя до конца.

— Они делают это намеренно! — Зашипела Эдна так гневно, что ее слова можно было расслышать через музыку. — Дурачатся, чтобы заполучить симпатии аудитории!

Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, понял Риз, иначе их план не выгорит. Или сменить тактику, или закончить выступление досрочно эффектным финалом. Тем более, что парящий над сценой дрон зафиксировал заминку в их с Конни паре и принялся снижаться. Риз кое-как перехватил Конни за талию, точно подумал, что пришла пора изысканного вальса.

— Сделай вид, что целуешь меня, быстро!

— Ты что, шутишь?

— Это для рейтинга. Ну! Прижмись лбом куда-нибудь в шею, со стороны будет смотреться… сойдет.

Дрон направлялся к ним слишком близко, готовый взять крупный план, и, чтобы не портить кадр, Риз, еще не договорив, просто перекинул (насколько это вообще было возможно) Конни через локоть и вжался носом куда-то ей под ухо. Оставалось порадоваться только тому, что это вышло более или менее стильно: Конни выгнулась почти изящно, насколько ей вообще позволяли ее деревянные повадки. От неожиданности она к тому же уцепилась за ризов воротник, что со стороны должно было придавать позе натуральности…

И публика взревела так, что становилось ясно: сработало!

— Кажется, кто-то увлекся! — Воскликнула Аурелия, и, какое счастье! В ее голосе слышался неподдельный интерес. — Ну-ка, приглушите музыку!

Рой дронов с жужжанием спикировал на Риза и Конни, отскочивших друг от друга, точно их окатили кипятком.

— Напомните, ребятки, кто вы?

— Эм… мы… Вот он — новый директор “Атласа”, а я — из корпорации Торрга, — Конни покраснела, хотя не сказала ни слова неправды, — я была тут в прошлом году. Со своим братом. Тоже участвовала в конкурсе…

Аурелия нахмурилась.

— Вот с этим, что ли?

— Нет… — На пару замахали Риз и Конни руками. — С другим…

Аурелия нахмурилась еще сильнее, почти скривилась.

— С тем вы не целовались? Я бы запомнила, будь такое на моих глазах. Семьи разные бывают, мне ли не знать, но родственникам в горло язык засовывать — как-то, знаете,  _ c'est dégoûtant _ . 

— Я… что?! Нет! Это не мой брат!

— Действительно. Я ее жених.

Конни дернулась, выдавая свое изумление, и Риз поторопился выправить сцену, сжимая ее руку:

— Не совсем, конечно, но только на данную минуту, потому что… Констанция Варла, э-э…

Он порылся в карманах, как будто действительно не мог найти кольцо. Но оно у него было. Когда Риз достал пластиковое колечко, Конни поняла.

— Камеро. Да. Да.

Конни бросилась Ризу на шею, обрывая его ненастоящее предложение. Пряча покрасневшее лицо. И набухшие на ресница слезы. За ее плечом Риз видел, как крутятся зеленые цифры на табло под надписью их команды.

Табло команды Григория с Эдной тоже оставалось зеленым. Но цифры! Цифры у Риза и Конни были больше.

— Эй, оторва, что ты говоришь, когда выигрываешь кучу бабок?

—  _ Дзинцхай, _ — шепнула она, повторяя уже громче, —  _ дзинцхай! _

Танцевальная музыка сменилась на ненавязчивый лаунж-джаз. Аурелия уже переключилась на каких-то своих знакомых в числе гостей, в ту минуту пытая вопросами некую юную блондиночку. Про конкурсантов все забыли. Риз повернул голову к мрачным соперникам на другой половине сцены.

— Вот так-то, победитель получает деньги, славу, крепкие обнимашки от девушки… немного колючие, но это ерунда. И, главное, чувство превосходства. — Он показал Григорию средний палец, беззвучно подсказывая, куда тот мог бы сходить и чем заняться. — Ай! Конни, все-таки… все-таки это больно. Из чего сделан твой лифчик?! У меня теперь останутся шрамы.

— Не выдумывай. — Конни отлипла от Риза и обернулась к Григорию. — Я пришлю тебе книжку “Как научиться принимать поражение. Для чайников”.

Деньги за победу должны были капнуть непосредственно на ее счет, так что торчать на суаре больше смысла не было. Конни взяла Риза за руку, намекая: идем. Они успели спуститься и сделать пару шагов прочь, прежде чем их нагнала Эдна.

— Эй, Флексингтон. — Эдна протянула зажатую меж двух пальцев визитку. — Полагаю, стоит дружить с победителями. Если захотите завести новые знакомства или найти какого должника, свяжитесь со мной.

Конни благодарно кивнула, засовывая визитку в задний карман — на котором красовалось горящее сердце. Больше победителей никто не задержал до самого выхода из особняка.

_ [The Struts - One Night Only] _

Потом они загрузились в автомобиль, и Конни вонзила ключи в зажигание с решимостью поражающего врага дуэлянта. Машина рванула с места, разгоняясь до предельной скорости почти мгновенно, ветер ударил в лобовое стекло, и порыв, повеявший выше него, взлохматил волосы и Риза, и Конни. Песок волнами летел из-под колес.

Конни зубами сняла с пальца кольцо и вернула его в бардачок. Улыбки на ее губах больше не было.

— Спасибо, что спас наши задницы. Но больше никогда так не делай.

— Само собой, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ты вообще мне не кажешься привлекательной, если не считать минут, когда говоришь с акцентом.

— Ты не хочешь знать, где я им разжилась, — Конни криво усмехнулась. — Как тебе вообще в голову пришло… То есть, вот так удача, но ты же не мог спланировать это дурацкое предложение заранее…

— Решил не оставлять кольцо в бардачке, ты вроде говорила, что на Пандоре машины угоняют только так.

Конни бросила на Риза короткий взгляд, и вдруг затормозила так резко, что их обоих вжало в сидения.

— Почему мы остановились?!

— Спокойно. Вот поэтому. — Она протянула руку мимо его плеча, указывая назад на особняк. И улыбнулась, что он увидел потому, что на ее лице заиграли отблески фейерверков.

И улыбалась она так, точно видела нечто лучшее в своей жизни.

Риз, впрочем, едва ли смог оценить. Ему от этих всех вспышек хотелось только проморгаться и потереть глаза. Особенно новый ЭХО-глаз: что-то он переборщил с чувствительностью, кажется. Конечно, тереть его не помогло бы, но мозг получал сигналы точно такие же, как и от живого. Риз отвернулся, жмурясь. Конни продолжала смотреть. А потом, не наклоняя головы, перевела глаза на Риза. Она и так улыбнулась, но теперь звеняще ухмыльнулась.

Отсверки фейерверка еще ложились на ее лицо то одним лучом, то другим.

Ее пальцы оказались на подбородке Риза, подтягивая его к себе.

— Глаз ты блестяще переделал. В смысле, я и не думала, что эта механическая примочка так переливается. Я бы так никогда не смогла, а ты профи.

Конни вернула руки на руль.

— Ладно, поехали домой, пока фейерверк не закончился. Хочу, чтобы он сиял нам вслед. Ну, как в киношках.

— Потому что победители это заслужили?

— Это. Деньги. И контракты.

И в ту минуту им обоим казалось, что начинается белая полоса в их жизнях. Наконец-то. По-настоящему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте я этого избежала, потому что на определенном этапе у меня таки включаются стыд, вкус или какое-то их подобие, но я вот тут сейчас скажу, что фамилия Григория ДРЫНОВ, потому что я сейчас читаю третий том “Чонкина”.


	9. Глава 8. God bless Promethea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не могу не вставить свою любимую цитату.  
> “ГЛАВА 8,  
> в течение которой совершенно непонятным, чудным и удивительным образом, противным науке и здравому смыслу и заставляющим вспомнить о враге рода человеческого, проходит аж целых семь лет
> 
> Прошло семь лет.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэды мои хэды.  
> Таймлайн пришлось немного покосить, потому что иначе не шьется. Сомневаюсь, что при прочих равных, с учетом общего ка(к)чества текста кому-то будет интересно еще две “установочные” главы читать, где герои просто курсируют по местности тупо ради того, чтобы таймлайн сошелся. У нас тут целая мерисья, поздно о каноне беспокоиться.

_ [Blues Saraceno - Run Out] _

— О, ты на своем грузовике? Мило. Нам как раз нужна сучечка вроде тебя.

Бандит заложил большие пальцы за ремень, рассматривая выкрашенную в мягкий розовый груду металлолома, собственность девицы, которую он собирался нанять. Судя по ее средству передвижения, той как раз сейчас не помешали б деньги, хоть какие-нибудь.

Дверь грузовика открылась, выпуская на волю две ноги в высоко зашнурованных сапогах и штанах цвета хаки, а также манящие переливы сёрф-рока.

Конни потянулась, разминая спину, вынула из-за уха сигарету, но передумала закуривать и вернула ее туда, откуда взяла. Без удовольствия оглядела своих нанимателей: еще одних в череде совершенно одинаковых мародеров и тупых ублюдков. И, наконец, вылезла из грузовика. Вся, с обычным ее изяществом ржавой отвертки.

— Ладно, что предлагаете?

Один, видимо, главный, стоял чуть впереди. Конни сразу поняла, что она с этим парнем одного поля ягоды, так что он ей уже не нравился. Чуть позади, на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками, гнулся к земле второй бандит. Видимо, из недружественной группировки. Еще на пару шагов дальше стоял третий, последний участник сделки. Через плечо у него был переброшен грязный мешок.

— Стрелять не понадобится, только быстро ездить. Можно даже не шибко аккуратно. — Главарь покосился через плечо Конни на грузовик. Со второго взгляда стало заметно, что из-под розовой краски на ободранных местах виднеется старый принт. — “Торрг”? Рекламой занимаешься? Ну да пох, от меня не убудет.

— Какая оплата,  _ лаотэ _ , скажи мне. — Конни не нравилось торчать на жаре и терять время. — Я что, похожа на долбаного Искателя Хранилища, работающего за УНИКАЛЬНЫЙ опыт?

Главарь сделал пальцами знак третьему бандиту, видимо, своеобразному “казначею” в их трио. Тот шагнул ближе и раскрыл зев мешка.

— Короче, этого паренюгу надо доставить в Пески. — Рука в грубой перчатке описала дугу от пленника до напарника и исчезла в брезентовых глубинах. — Получишь за него вот это.

Главарь показал ей симпатичный белый пистолет. Конни звеняще усмехнулась, ловя себя на мысли: как раз мне по руке. Бандит протянул ей оружие с улыбкой и тотчас отпрыгнул, не дав получить пистолет. Разве что не захихикал от удовольствия при том. А затем выстрелил… почти в Конни. Пуля свистнула у нее над ухом и рассыпалась искрами в воздухе, обдав жаром затылок, всколыхнув распущенные по плечам волосы. Конни поборола желание вытереть лицо: ухо и щеку ей точно облепила тончайшая пленка. Скорее всего, невидимая, но куда как отчетливо ощутимая.

— Вот так эта штучка работает. Пули тебя метят и все: я могу даже не целиться особо больше, пиу-пиу, и останешься без башки. Офигенно, да?

Да, подумала Конни, не меняясь в лице. Она едва дождалась мгновения, когда бандит, наконец, отдаст приз ей в руки.

— О,  _ хаодяо _ . — Она взвесила пистолет на ладони. Легкий и удобный, шестизарядный, все как она любит: с взрывными дротиками. Но нечто куда более хитроумное, чем прямолинейный “Торрг”, к которому Констанция привыкла с детства. Ей было почти совестно держать эдакую прелесть своей грязной грубой лапой. — “Атлас”? Проклятье, они стали делать просто блестящие пушки. Если б я могла прыгнуть на нее, я бы это сделала. Я имею в виду… то самое.

Вряд ли главарь слышал, что бормочет Конни — хотя бы потому, что не слушал.

— Осторожнее, еще покалечишься. Но эта штучка стоит нереально, поверь мне. Можно загнать за…

Он поднял руку, но и Конни тоже в этот момент сделала тот же жест, вот только не указывая никуда, а призывая помолчать. Ее ЭХО-передатчик пиликнул, и девушка уставилась на экран, одной рукой листая — вероятно, длинное письмо. Пистолет остался в ее второй ладони, направленный в небо.

Спустя пару секунд Конни спрятала ЭХО-устройство назад в карман. Сняла пистолет с предохранителя и пристрелила “паренюгу” в упор.

— Эй, ты что творишь, сучечка!

— Прости,  _ лаотэ _ . Мне нормально, если меня называют сучкой, — она нацелила оружие теперь главарю промеж глаз. — Но приличное вознаграждение… О, никогда не могла устоять.

— Тебе предложили больше?

— Привет из “Атласа”. Не стоило у них красть.

Главарь успел только вскинуть руки и раскрыть рот, прежде чем от его головы осталось не больше трети. Конни спрятала пистолет за пояс.

— Хотя можно понять. Бомбически-оргазмическая пушка.

Она развернулась, но на полпути к грузовику остановилась. Повернулась и зашагала опять к стоянке.

— Чуть не забыла.

“Казначей” вскинул руки в сдающемся жесте, но Конни прошла мимо него. Нагнулась над “паренюгой”, сфотографировала его на ЭХО-передатчик и провела по экрану пальцами, отсылая данные заказчику.

— Звони, когда понадобится помощь и если будет, чем заплатить. Не краденым. Или хотя бы не у обидчивых ребят. — подмигнула она на прощание последнему оставшемуся бандиту. — И да, ты сам видел. Он выстрелил первым.

И затем она впрыгнула в грузовик. И только отъехав на приличное от стоянки расстояние, ткнула пальцем в ЭХО-устройство, посылая входящий сигнал.

— Ладно, у меня три вопроса: почему сейчас, почему я, и главное: что происходит?

— Э-эй, привет, оторва. На все три вопроса один ответ: нам нужна хорошая пиарщица.

Снова нужна, ты хотел сказать, чуть не ответила Конни, но вслух только усмехнулась, переглянувшись со своим отражением в зеркале заднего вида. Что ж, она как раз подумывала в последние месяцы, что с удовольствием вернулась бы к работе на какую-нибудь корпорацию.

— Все расходы беру на себя, но… должен предупредить, у нас тут вроде как небольшая… война.

— Я в деле.

— Подожди, я не договорил.

— Ты сказал “война”, — Конни вжала педаль газа до упора. Лицо ее расцветила довольная усмешка. — Я сказала “я в деле”.

_ [The BossHoss - In Your Face] _

_ [Lawson - Roads] _

Конни узнавала “Атлас”, и странное это было чувство. Она была во плоти здесь впервые, но столько раз видела фото и видео, что некоторые коридоры казались ей родными. Не говоря уж о том, что то тут, то там она видела воплощение тех идей, которые она с жаром пересказывала, то и дело восклицая “подожди, дослушай!”, долгими вечерами в Старой Гавани. С девушкой, которую Риз отправил встретить ее, Конни, впрочем, познакомилась только теперь. Но та — Лорелея, как она представилась — в некотором роде испытывала те же своеобразные чувства, что и Конни.

— Это же ты, та самая модель из рекламы “Торрга”?

Конни коротко рассмеялась. Звук был такой, как будто у нее в горле танцует мышь.

— Кто знает.

Лорелея озадаченно посмотрела на спутницу, не уверенная, что понимает суть подобного ответа. Она переспросила бы, но тут двери в конце коридора распахнулись.

— Что-то жарко тут стало, — призналась Конни, расстегивая змейку куртки (и не соврала о своих ощущениях).

На фоне сияющей раскаленно-красным стены вырисовывался мужской силуэт, в котором без труда можно было опознать нынешнего директора корпорации.

Конни не споткнулась — в обычном понимании этого слова, но на мгновение остановилась, точно перед нею выросло стекло. Лорелея, поняв, что спутница отстала, обернулась, однако Конни уже нагоняла ее. Запустив руку в волосы. Убрав. Вернув. И все-таки снова убрав. Спрашивать, что случилось с походкой Конни, Лорелея не стала, хотя та и изменилась, будто девушка пыталась протолкаться через некую невидимую и не слишком плотную толпу. Но, в конце концов, не всем природой даются равные способности выглядеть непринужденно, когда это до смерти необходимо.

— Это было неожиданно. Внезапно. — Пробормотала Конни, хотя как это могло быть так, если к нему, Ризу, она и летела сюда.

Они, конечно, узнали друг друга мгновенно, несмотря на то, что оба изменились. Он сменил автоматику, продолжая совершенствовать и ЭХО-глаз, и руку, отрастил усы, она — перестала скручивать волосы в тугие “пончики”, теперь просто перехватывая их платком, концы которого торчали над ее макушкой, как чуткие ушки, принялась носить крупные серьги сердечками.

— Сменил имидж? — Она крутнула пальцем у его лица. — Тебе идет, полный “динь”.

— Ты стала… старше.

— Тонкое наблюдение. — Но она заметила, что он оглядывает ее красное платье в белый горошек, непривычно яркую зеленую куртку. Конни смущенно провела рукой по подолу, следуя за его взглядом. — Я просто увидела такое платье в фильме и купила похожее. Фильм был хороший.

Он хотел сказать, что она стала жестче. И научилась это прятать чуточку лучше, чем прежде, и все равно — недостаточно.

— Констанция… ты могла бы оставить труп на входе.

Конни посмотрела на тело, которое тащила за собой за шиворот через весь коридор, точно только что вспомнила, что вообще его сюда приволокла. Разжала пальцы, и затылок трупа со звонким стуком приложился об пол. Риз поморщился.

— О, ну мне никто не показал, где у вас специальное место для поверженных врагов. — Она снова нацелила палец ему в лицо, подмигивая, прежде чем удалиться по лестнице. — Но я запомню на будущее.

Глаз у нее был подбит, однако не недавно. Значит, это сделал не… Риз покосился на бездыханное тело.

— Это Минго, сэр. — Подсказала Лорелея, перешагивая через труп. — Сливал наши данные “Маливану”. Вы просили выяснить и нейтрализовать.

Риз внимательней вгляделся в Лорелею. Ее стильная прическа была сегодня какой-то особенно задорной. Очень характерным образом.

— Ты пустила ее за руль? Ты пустила ее за руль!

— Э-э… да, и мы там… сшибли на входе… сломали… — Лорелея неопределенно повела рукой.

Риз потер переносицу двумя пальцами.

— Ну конечно. Ожидаемо.

— Сэр, скажите сразу, этот экзистенциальный ужас выветрится из моих глаз или останется навечно?

Риз не был настроен шутить.

— Тогда почему вы так долго ехали? Ах, да, Минго.

— Это была ее инициатива. Она спросила, нет ли какого-нибудь дельца, которое мне поручено выполнить. Цитирую: “свистнуть что-нибудь или пришить пару хун...”. Э-э…

—  _ Хундань _ . Так?

— И я вспомнила про Минго. — Лорелея пожала плечами. — Она сказала “я не готова”, вот что. А потом спросила о задании.

Риз кивнул. Чего-то такого он от гостьи и ожидал. И это успокаивало. Предсказуемость стала для него почти забытым, оттого приятным ощущением. Видят все боги всех миров, он устал от сюрпризов за последние месяцы.

_ [Kyla La Grange - I Could Be] _

Начало светать. В последнее время рассвет Риз находил раздражающим, вопреки всему своему предыдущему опыту. Теперь это значило, что прошла еще одна ночь, а он все еще топчется на месте. Риз поморгал, пытаясь настроить фокус в глазах — тем паче, что перемена освещения равно не нравилась и левому, и правому. Можно закрыть окно жалюзи, подумал Риз, но вместо этого просто обогнул стол и продолжил читать. Разгорающееся зарево рассвета падало через его плечо на угол страницы: от предплечья до предплечья на его руках раскинулась папка с распечатками времен “старого Атласа”. Что-то подкинула Афина, что-то он сам выковырял из полуживых системных блоков. И, вспоминая дикую, почти первобытную Пандору, подстраховался и сделал бумажные копии. Как оказалось, не зря. Каждый день дергаясь от подозрения, что в здании вырубится электричество, он хотя бы мог утешать себя тем, что предусмотрел худший сценарий. Нет, худшим было бы, если б “Маливан” просто взломал его, но тогда можно было сразу сдаваться. Однако с годами самоуверенность Риза перетопилась в обоснованное достоинство. Из “подающего надежды” он давно превратился в профессионала, без оговорок и кавычек. Если Катагава собирался поиграть в кражу со взломом, его ждало несколько весьма неприятных сюрпризов. Ох, в глубине души Риз даже надеялся, что враг рискнет.

— Эта планета хорошее место, чтобы провести тут остаток жизни, а?

Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что Конни, приоткрыв дверь, стоит в проеме, полускрытая мраком коридора.

— Все так переливается, цвета, свет, темные громады зданий. Ты как будто внутри Хранилища. Мне очень здесь нравится.

Она выскользнула из-за двери, сбрасывая с плеча еще влажные волосы. Риз захлопнул папку и положил ту на стол.

— Ты должна была приехать раньше, посмотрела бы город до… того, как тут все основательно покоцали “маливанцы”.

Она проглотила ответ “ты не звал”. Провела пальцем по стеклянной стенке аквариума, но звук вышел пронзительный и раздражающий, так что Конни смущенно отдернула руку.

— Спасибо за халат. И возможность набрать ванну, не думая, хватит ли горячей воды.

Тем более, что дорогого стоит ванна, в которую можно погрузиться до ушей без надобности выдергивать наружу коленки.

Конни прошлепала по полу, оставляя за собой мокрые следы босых ступней.

— Ты опять без обуви…

— Я не нашла тапочки.

— Не искала?

Конни повела плечом, отказываясь отвечать. Она вспрыгнула на стол, качая голыми лодыжками. Бедро ее сдвинуло рамку с фотографией, и Конни повернула фото к себе.

— О, Саша. Сто лет ее не видела. — Конни намекала на видео, которые Риз выкладывал в публичный доступ в ЭХО-нете. — Что она поделывает? Она здесь или на каком-нибудь суперсекретном задании?

Риз пожал плечами, затем подошел к отодвинутому от стола креслу, медленно сел, как будто у него все болело, и еще раз пожал плечами. Конни едва успела подобрать челюсть, прежде чем он заметил, чтобы это не выглядело невежливо.

— Я надеялся, что ты мне скажешь, где она. Может быть. Раз уж даже Зеро бессилен.

Она задала простой вопрос, не должна была на него последовать такая реакция.

— О, пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты разделяешь это тупое воззрение, что “все девчонки одинаковые”.

— Для таких вопросов вокруг достаточно девушек. — Риз вздохнул. — Конечно, таких, чтобы настолько не были способны врать, в округе нет…

— А ты полагаешь, что я где-то пря… О-о! — Она прочитала по его лицу, что у него были несколько иные подозрения. — Подожди, что? Ты думал, она ушла ко мне? Знаешь, я люблю помечтать, но Саша, кажется, мыслит не так широко. В любом случае — нет, я ее не видела.

— Ну да. Ты так и осталась на Пандоре, а она… всегда ненавидела эту планету.

— Может быть, она поняла, что ошибается. Иногда ты думаешь, что стоит все бросить и заняться чем-то другим, и ты будешь уверена в этом, пока… пока не попробуешь это “другое”, чтобы убедиться, что тебя тянет назад.

Риз так и сидел, не двигаясь, как будто у него разом не осталось ни на что сил.

— Думаешь, она поняла, что Август ей больше подходит?

— Не думаю, что в этом дело. Любовь любовью, но иногда побеждает… жизнь. Саша девочка с Пандоры. И ей нравится мчаться по Пескам, паля направо и налево. Я думаю. Может, она чувствовала себя не на своем месте. — Конни отвела глаза. — Ты напряжешься и будешь заниматься, чем придется, но то, к чему у тебя не лежит душа… Ты как будто играешь роль. А хочется жить.

Ему стало стыдно, что он каждый раз испытывал наслаждение, глядя на то, как меняется ее лицо. Меняется так, точно она достала из груди свое сердце. Иногда она открывалась от боли, иногда от сочувствия или восхищения. Но будь он проклят, если мог понять, какое чувство вспахало ее душу сейчас.

— Не спрашивай меня, ну откуда я знаю? Я ни в чем не похожа на Сашу!

— Да уж, это так. — Риз помолчал, ероша волосы на затылке. — Нужно было меньше уделять времени этой тупой войне…

— Она не тупая. Это важно. Это вопрос жизни: твоей корпорации, твоих работников, тебя.

Конни понимала, что вряд ли получит ответ, но ее разрывало от вопросов: почему Саша бросила тебя в тот момент, когда должна была поддержать? Что ты сделал такого, чтобы она просто исчезла из твоей жизни? Нет, когда тебе “мало уделяют времени” ты не растворяешься в дали без “прости, прощай”, подчищая за собой следы.

Конечно, он ее не обидел. Уж тем паче, не ударил. Конни сомневалась, что Риз вообще способен на это, тем более, по отношению к Саше! Но, что куда вероятнее, она что-то  _ видела _ . Он был при ней слишком “гиперионцем”, скорее всего. И не один раз.

И все же…

— Ей следовало сказать тебе это в лицо. Ты же понимаешь слово “нет”.

Конни чуть было не съязвила, что “ты понимаешь нет даже там, где на самом деле да”, но сдержалась. Риз в очередной раз обессиленно пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что она так считает после того, как я бросился за ней вдогонку, как будто она мне задолжала.

— Может ей просто стало скучно. Слишком много стабильности для такой лихачки, как она.

— Знаешь, последний год здесь как угодно, только не стабильно.

— Я не это имела в виду. Корпорации это… правила. Ты либо следуешь им, либо нарушаешь. Но ты знаешь, что есть отправные точки, и если кого-то это успокаивает, то других, вероятно, раздражает. Некоторые люди просто не хотят вообще ничего слышать о правилах.

Не поселил ли он меня в ее комнате, подумала Конни, и от этой мысли у нее по спине побежал холодок. Нет, только не в этой безликой коробке, которую, казалось, годами не использовали. Почему? Потому что никто не приезжал в гости? Фиона — тоже нет?

Что, в сущности, не считая фото, напоминало, что в “Атласе” несколько лет жила Саша? Завела ли она здесь подруг? Чем она тут вообще занималась?

В этом, должно быть, и крылась разгадка. Ничего личного и никакого отношения к любви это не имело: она просто не ужилась в месте, которому не принадлежала. Как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

По крайней мере, у нее достало сил нырнуть обратно.

— Может, мы оба во всем ошибаемся, и она стала крутой атаманшей безбашенной банды на какой-то отдаленной планете. — Конни попробовала улыбнуться. — Кто знает.

— Нужно было дарить ей больше цветов без повода.

—  _ Ху чэ! _ Цветы — это такое обезболивающее для отношений. Вы перестаете чувствовать боль, но рана не зарастает, потому что ей нужны швы или хотя бы бинты.

— Ей нравились цветы.

Конни сползла со стола. Она хотела бы закончить этот разговор, чувствуя, что ничем не может помочь, только растравляет начавшую было подживать душевную рану Риза. Но что сказать? В отношениях она мало что смыслила: у Флексингтонов это семейное.

— Ну что ты пристал, мои представления о родственных душах заканчиваются на том, что если хочется глупо заржать и сказать “раздень меня” — это любовь. Если ты забыл, я одноклеточная.

— Одноклеточное. И это было грубо.

— Я просто на взводе. Все оказалось куда хуже, чем я думала.

Он поднял брови.

— Я про Маливан. Я думала, пожар только разгорается, а я, оказывается, прошмыгнула в антракт между двумя актами.

Она хотела сказать, что Ризу нужно поспать. Лорелея уже снаушничала, что “босс спит урывками”, даже если у него нет текущих задач. Переживает, предположила Лорелея. Планирует, догадалась Конни. Не то что б у Риза была нехватка сочувствия, он просто проживал чувства по-своему. Деятельно.

— Я посылал Зеро искать Сашу, — признался Риз со скорбным и покаянным видом. — Знаю, как это звучит.

— Трата ресурса?

Она не знала, что, в сущности, представляет собой Зеро, кроме, естественно, первоклассной машины убийства. Кто-нибудь вообще видел его без костюма? Человек ли он? Способен ли понять все грани социальных норм? Но она не исключала, что он нашел Сашу. С его-то навыками. Просто решил не сообщать Ризу, уважая ее решение. Когда-то она знала женщину, которая точно так же бесследно растворилась, как только узнала, что она беременна от своего любовника. Конни не понимала этого, но, видит Бог, это была не единственная вещь, которая вызывала у нее недоумение, а для других являлась чем-то очевидным и естественным. И, если уж на то пошло, она сама совершала немало такого, что приводило других в замешательство.

— По крайней мере, она не подстроила, чтобы все решили, что ты ее убил, прежде чем сбежать. — Пробормотала Конни, слишком поздно сообразив, что ее темная сторона проснулась невовремя. Но нет, попытка оттоптать ногу за собственную боль не принесла ей удовольствия. Конни поняла, что покраснела. — Прости, плохая шутка.

Она прижала тыльную сторону ладони к губам, молясь, чтобы ее внутренняя сущность перестала вопить, что из этой истории вышел бы классный медийный материал. Такой, как есть, но если накрутить, тут подмазать, там подгладить, а здесь заострить… Нет, твердила Конни в своей голове, пытаясь унять свою внутреннюю Сучку-Рекламщицу, ты не будешь делать фетиш из чужой боли. Не в этот раз. Потому что десятки случаев до этого не касались настолько близких ей людей. И хотя ее инстинкт навострил уши, как прежде, в груди сладко заныло: материал, который можно натянуть на рекламный плакат!

Она перевернула руку, буквально закрывая себе рот, как будто это могло заткнуть ее подсознание.

— Я думал, что у нас с Сашей будет счастливый конец.

— Конец? Знаешь, у кого был счастливый конец? У Скутера. Ты парень в самом расцвете лет, у тебя своя маленькая франшиза, набирающая популярность, ты спишь с девицей, которую сфоткают на календарь. А потом — бам, и ты не знаешь, как все становится хреново, потому что ты мертв. Ты счастлив, а потом мертв — вот как для меня звучит фраза “счастливый конец”.

Она отвернулась, перебирая бумаги на его столе. Гладя их, как питомцев, только чтобы занять руки.

Пусть само предложение было почти невсерьез. И она помнила это чувство нереальности, когда не вполне понятно, шутите вы или дешевое пластмассовое колечко из пачки кукурузных хлопьев на твоем пальце что-то значит. Не сейчас, конечно, это не подразумевало никакого “завтра” или даже “на этой неделе”. Но это было “у нас может быть что-то большее”. Что-то настоящее.

Не было. Не успело быть.

— Знаешь, когда тебя бросают — это еще не худший способ потерять возлюбленного.

— Тебе до сих пор больно? Прошло шесть лет…

— Да, представь себе! И мне будет больно всегда. Это — навечно.

Она обернулась через плечо, и Риз оказался неожиданно близко. Он мог бы ее коснуться ее, если б протянул руку. Но он просто стоял, неумолимо обессиленный. Она посмотрела на него с искренней тревогой.

— Детка, ты не в порядке. — Тихо сказала она, сама ужасаясь от понимания, насколько права. Она помнила Риза веселым, излишне самоуверенным, и таким он был даже в своих письмах с Прометеи. Но за последний год… что-то случилось. — Если так пойдет и дальше, ты на грани депрессии.

Она была ниже него на семь дюймов, но когда они не стояли рядом, он об этом забывал.

— Ладно. Ты права. По крайней мере, я выяснил, к чему могут привести отношения, и то, что мне не нравится результат, не играет большой роли.

Риз шагнул к столу и схватил рамку с фото Саши. С неожиданной проворностью для человека, не спавшего толком дней пять.

И вот теперь он шел к окну, готовый выбросить свою память (любовь, надежду, тоску, боль) в розовые сполохи рассвета, иссеченного нитями неонового света.

— Нет, не делай этого, — Конни бросилась за Ризом, сжала его запястье. — Только не ты, не человек, который научил меня, что любое прошлое важно, что от него нельзя закрыться.

Он не стал сопротивляться. В основном, от удивления, и Конни без труда отобрала у Риза рамку.

— Чему-чему я тебя научил? 

— Что иногда просто… Что-то случается, и это судьба. Не та судьба, когда ты находишь родственную душу, и вы живете вместе до старости, целуясь как голубки на открытке. Случается что-то, чего ты на самом деле совсем не хочешь. Смерть, предательство, просто… просто неуместные или безответные чувства. И ты принимаешь это, потому что… превращение в стремного сталкера не поможет добиться девушки.

Она поставила рамку на стол, глядя на фото. Саша на нем была почти такой, как шесть лет назад. Может, пять — сделала снимок сразу, как прилетела на Прометею. Сразу, как попрощалась со своей прежней жизнью.

— Да, точно. Неуместные чувства.

Риз встал с Конни рядом, почти касаясь плечом. Она ведь тоже его чему-то научила, правильно? То есть, сначала он ее, а она показала, как это выглядит на практике: ты не можешь убежать от своей темной стороны, она делает тебя тем, кто ты есть… И порой это в каком-то смысле лучшее в тебе. Это помогает тебе выживать и… спасать других. И если кого-то… Если Конни ее темная сторона не превращала в плохого человека, так может, и ему самому давно пора было просто смириться с тем, кто он есть, как привык мыслить и действовать? Он столько лет бежал, хотя уже давно находился там, где хотел быть?

Ну и еще, конечно, она научила его, что при себе всегда должно быть обезболивающее. На всякий случай.

— Ребрендинг? — Риз вздохнул.

Конни покачала головой, слабо улыбаясь.

— Нет. Я думаю, ты и твоя корпорация и так достаточно хороши. — И продолжила, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Достаточно для всего.

Его рука тыльной стороной ткнулась в ее: жест благодарности. И она сжала его ладонь, безмолвно отвечая.

— Что будем делать теперь?

— Выиграем войну. Для этого же ты мне позвонил.

Она погладила его по плечу перед уходом. Механическому, и специально: чтобы не думать о том, что он ощущает ее прикосновение.

— Удаляюсь в свою комнату. Не думай о ребрендинге. По крайней мере, без меня.


End file.
